Kissing Stones
by Challiex98
Summary: *RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND MATURE SITUATIONS* Losing grip on her relationship with her brother, Summer McCall is dealing with her own problem. Agonizing headaches, taunted by red eyes in her sleep, voices in her head - the girl is going insane. Creating new best friends, finding love in old friendships, rekindling a fire she had blown out. This nightmare is just beginning.
1. Prologue

**Chapter one - Prologue  
**

Have you ever thought about a pond, with the lilies on top, floating so gracefully? The beauty, so mesmerizing, capturing the attention of all with it's simple pale petals and pink interior. Such gorgeous tranquility. Has anyone ever thought about what's underneath the flower, deep down in the pond? There's dirt and grim, the dead fishes that lay there, forgotten by the world.

Then there are stones. The simple grey color of a small pebble. How people will skim those with the flattest of sides. Unresponsive, dull, boring, still. Just there, sitting at the bottom, too heavy to move or make an impact.

For Summer, that's what every single kiss was like. Held no meaning, no interest. No sparks, no fireworks display taking off in your stomach.

Until she kissed him.

That's when everything felt complete, everything started to make sense in life. The walls that were crumbling around her, were simply rebuilt by that one single kiss. It didn't feel like butterflies in her stomach, she felt as if the whole species had been trapped inside, and they were finally released when their lips touched.

Now all she has to do is tell him.

Summer had never experienced love like this before. She never wanted to be apart from him, always wanted to be near him, touching him, kissing him. She can't control the emotions she's feeling, the emotions she feels for others, all of this heightened after she kissed him. Like a car running on empty, finally zooming off with a full tank of gas.

There's only one question.

What is she?

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading the prologue, this is just a little teaser until I decide to post chapter one. I'm not particularly proud of it, but I think it's about 5k words? I'm following the episodes, putting one chapter for each one. Summer doesn't know about Scott's bite, so... yeah. I'm writing chapter six right now, I think I'm going to finish chapter nine or something before I post chapter one. Look out for it!  
**

**The first chapter will be in 1st person, but the others are in third - my preferred type of writing.**

**Summer is portrayed by Nina Dobrev, I know that everyone uses her and I'm sorry for that, but I watch the Vampire Diaries and if I decide to make a trailer, then I know exactly what clips to use. So yeah... apologies!**

**Please review, it lets me know if you guys are enjoying the story, and if no one is, then what's the point in me continuing really?**


	2. The beginning of the end

**_JUST A LITTLE NOTE! THIS IS THE ONLY CHA_PTER _THAT IS IN _****FIRST PERSON. **

**Wolf Moon**

**Chapter two - The beginning of the end**

_*SUMMER'S POV*_

A first kiss is the blossoming of a relationship. When two people finally decide that they are destined to be together, no matter the cost or consequences that may take place, such as a father running out with a double barrel shotgun, or a girl who may just be in love with the guy who their best friend was macking on. The positives of the kiss? Love, lust, desire? The thought of two teenagers running off to their tree house or to the back of a letter van that had been abandoned in the woods.

My first kiss was nothing like that. I was fourteen years old, and kissed my gay best friend to prove to his homophobic father that he was straight. I hadn't felt the sparks that everyone was supposed to feel, the fireworks exploding into millions of feelings, sensations and emotions, weren't there. I was still completely and utterly heartbroken when he got sent to military school, unable to call or text, only able to write a letter that took nearly two weeks to reach me.

The large, red bedroom was silent, in fact the whole house was silent. Not a movement in the house, until the clock struck 6 am. The digital silver radio on the wooden bedside table woke the teenage girl from her slumber. She grinned, her hand reaching out to turn the volume up as she got ready for school. That teenage girl, was me, Summer McCall.

This was how every morning went with me. I would climb out of bed, dancing my way over to my dresser where my running clothes would lay on the top. I would hastily pull them on and grab my house keys, tying my long brown hair up as I ran out of the house. I would take my usual route, down the street and along the jogger's path that had been marked out to drive us away from the woods. Seemingly, it still hadn't worked.

After I had returned home at 6:30, I bounded back up the staircase and hopped in a shower, where I would sing quietly as I rubbed my apple shampoo into my hair, followed by the wash, rinse and repeat, motion. I would do this everyday, despite how horrific it was to rub chemicals into your hair all the time, I really hated second day hair.

Jumping out of the shower, I did what almost every girl had to do everyday. I dried my hair, curled it and did my makeup, all before picking my outfit and finding shoes to match, along with a purse that I had lost in my overflowing closet. I had all of that done before 8am, giving me half an hour to eat my breakfast and mock my brother for being so unorganized. Scott shoved one arm through his jacket and grabbed his bag, managing to carry his lacrosse stick under his arm as the the two of us hurried down the stairs, Scott climbing onto his bike as I got into Lydia's awaiting car.

'So what did you and Jackson do last night?' I asked, the moment my seat belt was buckled, throwing my bag at my feet.

Lydia shot me a look that basically told me everything I needed to know. I scoffed, flipping the mirror down to look at my appearance. I sighed, dragging my fingertips under my eyes to remove any excess mascara.

'What did you do?' The strawberry blonde countered, lifting a paper coffee cup to shove into my hands. 'It's a mocha.' She added upon seeing my curious gaze.

'Oh thanks!' I chirped, blowing through the sip hole. 'I didn't do much really. I called Danny-'

'As usual.' Lydia commented, peering in her rear-view mirror.

'Yes, as usual.' I repeated, rolling my eyes. 'I actually... uh, spoke to Scott.'

Lydia remained silent for a moment, clearing her throat. 'And?'

'It was nice, talking to him, you know?' I sighed, resting my head against my fist. 'I've barely spoken to him all summer.'

'Well, siblings don't usually get along.' Lydia told me, pulling into the school car park and stopping the car in her spot. 'Hmm, we're too early. Not good for a big entrance.' She murmured, pulling her red lipstick from her bag, applying it lightly over her rosy lips.

'I just hoped that we could go back to normal.' I threw my head against the chair rest. 'We used to be pretty inseparable...'

'Until you met me.' Lydia finished, popping the lid back on her lipstick and sticking it back in her bag. 'Look, we came to high school. You couldn't expect to stay with him forever, you know.'

'I suppose.' I shrugged, following Lydia's lead and opening the car door, pulling my bag onto my shoulder as I went. 'I don't regret being friends with you, don't think that I do, because you are literally my best friend.'

Lydia smirked and pulled my arm in her's. 'Don't worry about it.' She told me, pausing at the end of the path. 'You know the drill, wait five minutes and then follow after me. We both deserve our own entrance.'

'You got it.' I laughed, watching as my best friend started strutting down the stone pathway. Noticing Stiles and Scott chatting over by the benches, I walked over to them, throwing my arm around Scott's shoulder, lifting myself onto my tiptoes as I went. 'Hey guys!'

'I mean this is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town, since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia! You look... like you're gonna ignore me.' Stiles sighed, watching as Lydia continued walking past him and up the stone steps. 'Oh, hey Summer.' He added awkwardly to me, the girl he had barely spoken to over the past year.

'Don't worry about it.' I smiled, fixing the hood of Stiles' hoodie. 'When Lydia goes into entrance strut mode, she's in her own little world.'

'Wha-' Stiles mumbled, removing my hand from his clothing. 'Really? How do you know?'

'I'm sorry, but have you been completely blind over the past twelve months?' I laughed, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. 'Lydia and I hang out all the time now, we're even going to the Lacrosse practice after school. Wish me luck with holding up 'WE LUV U JACKSON' posters, although she usually saves those for the games...'

Stiles' jaw fell open as he watched me disappear inside of the school after my friend. 'Are you freaking kidding me?' He demanded, punching Scott's shoulder. 'You didn't tell me that your sister was best friends with Lydia!'

'I figured you would have noticed, gawking at Lydia all day.' At the sight of his friend's devilish face, Scott shook his head, 'No way, you're not using Summer to get Lydia to go out with you!'

'Come on, dude! Please?!'

And then the bell rang.

'As you all know, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. And I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened, but I am here to tell you, that the police have a suspect in custody. Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester.' My English teacher explained, as he wrote "Kafka's Metamorphosis" on the black board.

I let out a groan with the rest of the class, turning around to face Lydia. 'Why wasn't there an option to drop English? This is literal torture... Get it? Literature... English? No? Okay...'

Lydia rolled her eyes and pushed my shoulder, forcing me to face the front. Lydia sat behind me in practically every class, with the occasional Danny right beside me. Clearly the teachers thought that allowing the two most 'popular girls' - as Lydia would call us - to sit next to each other, isn't a terrible idea. Especially when they're best friends with Danny.

I was completely serious. I had the option to drop every single class except Math and English. Of course, they too could be avoided with a letter from my mother, but she would never agree. _'You need Math and English to get a good career!'_ She always told me, receiving the same response in return. _'I don't need either of them for what I want to do, I want to be a photographer__!'_

The door to the classroom opened and in walked the careers adviser, with a girl close behind him. She looked as if she was trying her best not to appear taller than the man beside her, while also attempting to avoid all eye contact with the class. She had long wavy brown hair that fell to her chest and she was wearing a light brown jacket over a grey shirt, a long dark teal scarf hung around neatly her neck.

'Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent.' The careers adviser spoke to the whole room, gesturing to the girl beside him. He really didn't have to, all eyes were on the fresh meat anyways. 'Please do your best to make her feel welcome.'

With that, the man left the room, leaving Allison to walk over and take the seat behind Scott, right beside Stiles who had his head resting on his hand, looking incredibly awkward and unsure whether to greet the girl or not. I watched as Scott turned around and held out a pen to the girl.

She looked confused, but then a bright smile spread across her face. 'Thanks.' She said cheerfully, taking the pen from his grasp, looking at it curiously.

'We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis on page 133.' The teacher instructed, rudely not saying a word to his brand new student.

Jumping when I felt a hand brush my elbow, I found a piece of paper on my desk. I smiled, opening it up and scanning the words quickly.

_What kind of teacher doesn't greet his new student? We'll talk to her later, she has good fashion sense.  
_

I let out a quiet laugh as I read Lydia's note, quickly scribbling back a reply and handing it to her subtly. I was no longer dreading English, considering that I had my best friend right behind me, and my second best friend right beside me. English was going to be a blast - well considering that I'd simply steal Lydia's perfect notes and daydream about unicorns, butterflies and rainbows.

**~KS~ **

I followed Lydia like a lost puppy as she strutted straight up to the new girl who was strangely, staring right at Scott. To make it even odder, he was staring right back at her. I smiled, practically hearing wedding bells in my head. My brother rarely dated, like ever. He went out with one girl back in Freshman year and it ended horribly, but I wasn't exactly the best person to tell the story.

'That jacket is absolutely killer.' Lydia told the new girl, who was shuffling awkwardly on the spot. 'Where'd you get it?'

'My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Fransisco.' Allison replied, looking down at the girl who was a few inches smaller than her.

'And you are my new best friend.' Lydia pointed at the girl happily. 'Summer, you're out.'

I rolled my eyes and pretended to have been distracted. 'Oh, what? Sorry. I was trying to imagine you with a personality.'

Allison let out a laugh as Lydia simply said, 'Well imagine quietly.'

I scowled, 'Love you too.'

Lydia jumped as Jackson came up behind her, but she quickly relaxed into his arms and muttered his name quietly, reaching up to peck her lips to his, keeping her hand pressed against his chest as she continued talking. 'So this weekend, there's a party.'

'A party?' Allison repeated, looking around at the advancing group.

'Yeah, Friday night.' Jackson told her, adjusting his arm to rest on Lydia's shoulders.

'You should come.' I added, nudging the girl with my elbow. 'Lydia's parties are the best. It's the only reason I'm friends with her.'

Lydia pulled a fake smile across her face, 'That, and the fact that you were completely useless when it comes to your outfits. I mean, who taught you everything you know?'

'You did.' I mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the strawberry blonde. 'So what do you say, Allison?'

'Oh I can't.' Allison thought quickly on the spot, 'It's family night this Friday, thanks for asking.'

'Lydia and I are going to the mall to get our outfits after school on Friday.' I persisted, gesturing to the strawberry blonde. 'You can come to the mall right?'

Allison shot daggers at me as she quickly tried to think of another excuse. Failing miserably. 'Yes, I can come to the mall.'

'You sure you can't make it to the party?' Jackson pushed, 'I mean everyone's going after the scrimmage.'

'You mean like football?'

I shook my head from beside Jackson, stepping forward to save the girl from mauling. 'No, they play Lacrosse here. They've won the state championship for the past three years. Football's a joke here in Beacon.'

'All because of a certain team captain.' Lydia cooed, reaching up to kiss her boyfriend again. I thought they were cute, just a little too cute, too much. How often I had ended up as a third wheel when Jackson unexpectedly showed up on movie night or sleepovers. I slept on the couch in the living room while the two hurried off to bed a little _too _early.

'We've got practice in a few minutes.' Jackson told her, 'That is if you-'

'Well I... uh.' Allison started, but Lydia sensed the hesitation, grabbing the girl's hand and dragging her off as she longingly looked after Scott.

Soon enough, I found myself sandwiched between Lydia and Allison. Lydia who was completely lusting after Jackson who was acting out with his friends on the Lacrosse field, and Allison gazing after Scott who was getting yelled at by Finstock already. Finstock and I had a love-hate relationship. Well... more hate. I used to ignore his rants of protest when I sat on the player's bench next to Scott and Stiles, claiming that I had sat there since the beginning... I hadn't sat there since the end of Freshman.

'Oh Finstock.' I sighed, glaring daggers at the coach. 'You really piss me off.'

Allison's eyes followed Scott over to where he stood by the goals, a position that he had never, ever, been in before. 'Who is that?' She asked, gesturing to the goalie who was shoving his face guard on.

'Him?' Lydia pointed to the boy in question with her long red nails. 'That's Scott McCall. Summer's brother.'

'He's your brother?' Allison spluttered, looking to me for answers, her features consorting with confusion.

'Technically, he's my twin.' I shrugged, watching my brother closely.

'Fraternal?' Allison persisted, her eyes tearing from mine to look at Scott. 'Because you two aren't identical...'

I debated the question, 'Yeah I guess we are. We share the same percentage of DNA as any other siblings, we were just born at the same time.'

Lydia leaned over, 'Actually, you were born two minutes later.' She corrected, a playful smirk lacing her red lips.

'You! Off my planet!' I pointed my finger at the girl and scowled.

The ref blew the whistle, signalling the start of the drill. One of the players threw the ball and it whacked Scott right in the face, throwing him backwards into the net. I sucked in a breath, glad that my brother was wearing a face guard, otherwise there would be a ball shaped hole where his nose used to be. He already has an uneven jaw! Allison gasped from beside me and Scott re-positioned himself. When the next player threw the ball, Scott caught it, surprising everyone in the bleachers, except Allison as she hadn't seen him play before. Shot after shot, Scott caught the ball, everyone cheering him on as he went.

'He seems like he's pretty good.' Allison commented, a smile lacing her mouth.

'Yeah, very good.' Lydia agreed, both of the teenagers oblivious to my own confusion.

I wasn't sure how Scott managed to save all of the goals, and that's when Jackson barged to the front to take his shot. He ran at the goal with a speed that seemed unnatural, jumping in the air as he launched the ball straight at Scott, who seemed to know where it was going, capturing it in the net. Lydia, Allison, Stiles and I all jumped up and cheered for Scott, Jackson looking furious as he heard Lydia's hoot. She just looked at him pointedly and turned her attention back to Scott.

Stiles yelled, holding his hands up in the air as he jumped up and down. 'THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND!'

I decided to join in, leaping up and yelling just as loud. 'I'M THE BETTER TWIN!'

**~KS~**

'Summer!' Scott yelled, scrambling up the slippery stairs to reach my door. 'Summer! Summer, open up!'

I groaned and stood up from my desk, splayed with sheets and sheets of paper with various formulas and equations scribbled down on them, walking over to yank open the door. I sighed, taking in his appearance, his wet floppy hair and his soaking wet clothes that stuck to him with the rain.

'I asked her out!' He cried, holding his hand up for a five high.

I reluctantly obeyed, slamming my hand to his with a slap. 'Allison? Where are you two going?' I yawned, leaning against the door frame tiredly.

'We're going to that party on Friday night!' He announced, smiling proudly.

I frowned, 'I thought she said that she had-'

'Family night was a lie.' Scott cut off quickly, 'I think she was just overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of Lydia's gang.'

'Careful, I'm part of that gang.' I narrowed my eyes dangerously. 'Anyways, where did you see her? At the clinic?'

'Yeah.' Scott confirmed, shaking his shaggy hair. 'She hit a dog with her car, she was so worried about it, she was crying and she had to change into one of my shirt because of the rain...' He rambled on, forgetting that his sister was standing right in front of him.

'Scott.' I snapped my fingers in front of his face. 'Great for you and Allison, really, I'm happy for you. But I really need to get this geometry homework finished. You should be starting it too.'

Scott rolled his eyes and reluctantly nodded his head. 'Fine. Goodnight Summer.'

'Goodnight Scott.' I chorused back, kissing my brother's cheek, shutting the door and forcing myself back to my desk, littered with my evening plans. 'Great.' I sighed, this year was going to be harder than expected.

The following night, I was prancing around my room, unsure of what to wear to the party. My hair ran down my back dripping with the water that hinted I had already showered, Scott seemed to be doing the same thing what with the steam pouring out of his room. I took a deep breath and hurried over to my closet, knowing already that I was late. I wasn't exactly a big fan of dresses, I didn't like the feeling of being exposed, so I opted for something less... revealing. Pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a golden sequin top, I tied up my white converses. Lydia would have a heart attack if she saw the sneakers on anyone other than me, I had done it so often that there was no longer the element of surprise.

After I brushed out my naturally wavy locks and scoured out a black clutch - with my freshly dried beige nails - to haul around with me all night, I finally answered Lydia's seventh phone call.

'Lydia! You know I'm going to see you in about five minutes.' I scolded, holding the phone with my left hand as I slipped on a black rose ring with my right. 'You're interrupting my routine and I don't like that.'

'Ugh, sorry.' The strawberry blonde mocked, smacking her lips on the other line. 'I asked Jackson to pick you up, that alright?'

I frowned as I added my lipgloss and threw it in my clutch. 'Yeah, that's fine. I'm so begging my mom to get me a car. I really need one.'

'Yes, you do.' Lydia agreed happily, 'Maybe I'll get you one for your birthday.' She joked, adjusting the hem of her dress. 'Alright, I'll see you soon.'

'Bye Lydia.' I chuckled, ending the call before I clumsily made my way to Jackson's car.

**~KS~**

'Hey!' I chirped, climbing into Jackson's Porsche. 'How's Cindy doing?' I patted the dashboard of the car, 'Did she get washed this weekend?' I continued, my voice full of fake enthusiasm.

'Ha ha.' Jackson mocked, pulling the car into reverse as he drove out of the driveway. '_Cindy _is doing just fine. Yeah I got her washed yesterday, how do you always know these things? I swear you're stalking me.'

I feint gasped, 'Oh no! Don't tell Lydia, she'll take back all the clothes that she forcefully pushed on me!'

Jackson chuckled lightly and toyed with the radio, turning it up the second he found a song he liked.

The rest of the drive was with mini conversations about the party, school, lacrosse and strangely, Danny. They pulled up into Lydia's driveway and clambered out. Jackson was embraced first, a romantic kiss pressed to his lips, before Lydia turned to me.

'Summer!' She scolded, taking in my attire. 'No heels? No dress? Why do I even buy you them!'

I put on a painful smile as Lydia hugged me. 'I ask myself that every time.'

It didn't take long for the party to kick into gear, the lacrosse team showing up last. There were some party crashers, but Lydia didn't care, she was too busy making out with Jackson in the corner and gazing at something in the crowd of dancing teenagers.

'Hey look it's Mini McCall!' Someone cried out, running up behind me, spinning me around by the waist. 'How's my favourite season doing?'

'Danny!' I cheered, scrambling out of his hold to throw my arms around him. 'I didn't see you yesterday, how was practice?'

Danny grinned widely, 'I got first line!'

'Oh my god, congratulations!' I chirped, clapping the boy on the shoulder. 'Is that a new cologne I smell?'

'Yes.' Danny laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets. 'Armani.'

'Oooh, fancy.' I commented, spotting my brother with Allison, dancing amongst the others. 'Wanna dance?'

Whenever Danny and I seemed to find our way to each other at a party, we danced for hours, constantly drinking and daring each other to do crazy things. I ended up looking like a slut trying to turn Danny straight, while he would spend the whole time muttering something about an Eiffel Tower, which I could only peg as something inappropriate.

'Hey... did you see where Scott went?' I asked, prying my arms away from Danny's neck, eyes darting around in search for my brother.

Danny's face grew confused, 'No, I didn't even notice he was with you.'

'He wasn't.' I said awkwardly, shuffling my feet against the floor. 'I just saw him with Allison, they're gone now.'

Danny raised his eyebrow suggestively and I smacked his arm, before the both of us started laughing. I shrugged, if Scott was off with Allison, it really wasn't my problem. He could do what he wanted.

'Summer!' Another voice called, a feminine one. Allison came running up to me, her face masked with worry and concern. 'Do you know what happened to Scott? We were just dancing and then h-he just disappeared. I saw him get into his car and just drive off!'

'Allison calm down.' I soothed, nodding to Danny as he blended back into the crowd. 'I'm sure he's fine. He probably had an asthma attack and forgot his inhaler.' I said quickly, 'I'm sure he'll explain everything.'

'Okay, thanks.' Allison breathed, 'I think I'm going to go, this guy said I could get a ride home with him.'

I furrowed my eyebrows suspiciously. 'Who?'

'He said his name was Derek and that he's friends with Scott.' Allison explained quickly, pulling her phone out of her pocket to check the time. 'I told him to give me five minutes, I really have to go. I'll see you on Monday!'

'Okay, see you then!' I chirped, waving to the girl who disappeared into the distance.

'Summer!' Stiles called out, rushing over to me, 'Was that Allison you were with?'

My eyebrows furrowed and I nodded, accepting a can of beer from Danny who had returned. 'Why?' I asked, popping the can open, lifting it to my mouth to take a sip.

Stiles' eyes widened and he ran his fingers along his mouth thoughtfully, 'It doesn't matter, where did she go?'

I took another sip of beer and dropped it to my side. 'Uh, she got a ride home from this guy called Derek. He said he's one of Scott's friends.'

Stiles didn't say another word after that, he just ran out of the house, leaving Danny and I there, relatively confused. I shrugged and turned to Danny, dragging him off to Lydia's father's office. He had a pool table and I had some even-ing out to do regarding our last game.

'Bring it on Māhealani.' I taunted, watching the boy rack them.

'Oh, I have so brought it.'

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! This was originally starting from season 3, but I decided to just stick it out and have a long term project! I'm not sure who to have as my Summer but check my polyvore for her outfits!**

**Stiles and Summer ship name anyone?**

**LET ME KNOW IF ANYTHING IS GRAMMATICALLY WRONG, PLEASE! I had originally wrote in 3rd person, but I wanted to write this ONE in first to show her character better and how she thinks! **

**Thanks guys, byeeeee.  
**


	3. Summer Argent

**To my wonderful reviewers;**

**Guest:** First off, thank you so much for your review, and yes I did try to revert to "." but I keep reaching for '.' From chapter four onwards though, I did do "." so it's just the first few chapters you have to deal with :D x

**My other guest: **Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :) Your review is very appreciated. x

* * *

_"Great, just a reminder that the week is only halfway over." _

_- Anonymous_

* * *

**Second Chance at First Line**

**Chapter three - Summer Argent  
**

Wednesday. The single worst week day after Monday. It proved to everyone that they were only halfway through the miserable time you call _the school week_. And if that wasn't depressing enough, it seemed to be the day that teachers would provide the most homework, demanding to have it done for the following Monday. So during the last few days of the nightmarish hell - that was seemingly referred to as school - you were forced to endure the constant reminder of the paper you hadn't even started. It's not as if you even had a life to begin with, let alone have one now.

Summer tiredly yanked open the school door, storming through the entrance while avoiding everyone's gaze. Yes, she may have stayed up all night to watch the Walking Dead, and yes she may have totally freaked about, flipping her laptop off of the bed and waking everyone in the household up. Melissa and Scott were not pleased and banned the girl from her precious portable computer for the rest of the week. Needless to say, Summer felt extra grouchy this morning.

Instead of following Lydia and Jackson around in the morning, Summer broke apart from the cannibals and made her way down the corridor, the lack of caffeine hitting her hard as she smelt the whiff of coffee taunting her from the staff room. She sighed, continuing on her journey to Allison's locker. She stood there, her back pressed up against the cool light blue metal as she waited for the taller girl. Drumming her fingertips across the surface, she unwillingly closed her eyes.

'Not enough sleep?' Allison asked from beside her nearly two minutes later, laughing as she pulled open her locker.

Summer let out a breath and re-opened her eyes, the overpowering urge to re-close them grew stronger every second she denied it. 'Not really no. I may have abandoned my sleep schedule again, and to make it worse, I didn't get my coffee this morning.'

Allison pulled her books out of her bag and shoved them inside. 'Oh no' She mocked, grinning widely 'The horror!'

The brunette grinned, turning on her side to look at Allison. 'I'll survive, I called Danny and asked him to bring me one.'

Allison laughed. She loved how Summer could be so casual about sending her gay best friend off on a coffee run, just for the caffeine buzz she would receive, only for it to run out an hour later when they were in Biology. Let's just say that Summer would not be getting her notes down today.

'What were you doing anyways?' Allison pondered, clutching her books tightly to her chest as the two continued down the hallway to their homeroom. 'Actually, don't answer that. I think I have a pretty good idea of what you were doing. Did it by any chance involve a certain 40 year old man wielding a crossbow?'

Summer scoffed and shook her hair lightly, 'Allison, come on now. I don't want to discuss your father and I's relation- Oh come on, you knew that was coming... Your dad has a crossbow, you've told me before!'

Allison narrowed her eyes at the girl dangerously, 'I was talking about Daryl Dixon.'

'Ah.' Summer sighed at the sound of his name, the thought of his bulging muscles underneath his beautiful winged sleeveless coat, the sound of his rough voi-

'Summer!'

'Huh?' The girl's head snapped up, blinking her eyes that she didn't realize she had closed. 'Oh... sorry. Yeah I was watching the Walking Dead... and I- uh, may have gotten a tiny little bit frightened-'

'A lot frightened.'

'Shut up.' Summer snapped, sticking her pouty lip out sadly, 'Alright, maybe... but anyways, I jumped and the laptop went tumbling-'

'You woke everyone up didn't you?'

'This is my story!' Summer whined, throwing her hands down by her sides stroppily. '... Yeah basically. Speaking of Scott, have you spoken to him yet?'

Allison shook her head sadly. 'No, but I really want him to. I just want to know what happened that night... from him.' She added, 'Not you.'

The girl rolled her eyes and nudged Allison with her elbow. 'I wasn't going to say anything! Honest! I haven't even spoken to him this weekend. I woke up at Lydia's on Saturday and spent the whole day at her's, getting over my hangover. Then I was with Danny on Sunday, we went to go see a movie.

'You know, you and Danny hang out too often. I bet he's pretending he's gay so that you two can, _wink wink, nudge nudge_.' Allison mocked, pushing Summer into the lockers as she ran off laughing.

'Allison!'

The rest of the day flew by, getting at least a paper for each subject due before the beginning of next week, Summer was ready to pull her hair out. She went to class after class, returning from each one, grumpy and infuriated. She wanted to go to the Lacrosse practice, but couldn't. Her weekend was definitely taken over by this year at school, as were her nights.

Summer had finally thrown herself down at her desk, reaching down into her bag to pull out all of the offending homework she had to complete in order to enjoy her weekend. She sighed, tapping her yellow pencil against the notepad as she read the article on Superstitions. Biting her lip, the girl allowed her mind to wander as to why anyone needed to do Close Reading in life. What was it useful for? Other than finding an alternative meaning to a phrase that the writer probably never meant to be there.

_**Knock knock**_

Summer turned her attention to the door as her mother entered, a smile on her face, glad to be excused from her work for even a moment. 'I'm working late at the hospital again, I just told your brother.' She crossed the room and sat down on the bed, her head popping up to glance at the cluttered desk.

'Okay.' Summer spun around in her chair to focus on her mother, better. 'I'll probably just be doing my homework.' She gestured to the stack of textbooks and notes beside her. 'I'm so glad that I have Lydia as a best friend, she copies her notes for me.'

Melissa looked at her daughter scoldingly, raising a finger to tell her off. 'Now, that's not very-'

'Ah ah!' Summer held her finger to her mother's mouth, cutting her off. 'I have an A average. You can't tell me off.'

Melissa rolled her eyes and stood up, 'Are you okay though? You seem to be running yourself on empty. You don't even eat dinner anymore, kiddo.'

Summer sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 'Mom, I don't have time for any of this right now, I have to get my papers done.'

'Alright.' Her mother held her hands up in surrender. 'I'll go. If you need anything, money's on the counter for dinner. I've told Scott to keep his paws off, he's eaten already.' The woman winked at her daughter before disappearing behind the door, closing it behind her.

Summer sighed and focused her attention back on the papers cluttering her desk. She wished that she could just have it finished so that she could sleep in her bed for once. Every night since the year started, she'd been falling asleep at her desk, waking up with papers stuck to her face. The girl had little to no humor, nor energy as she walked like a zombie to her classes. She hadn't expected to get so much so soon. It was only the second week back!

The next day wasn't any better either. Sure, Summer had finished her Maths worksheet, but she still had a lot more to do. She could almost relax today due to the fact that she didn't have Chemistry. Ahh, free of Mr Harris and his brooding nature. He had a distaste for everyone - especially to any McCall or Stilinski. There was no such thing as a favorite in his classroom.

'Allison!' Summer called, running after the tall brunette, 'Allliiisonnnn!'

The girl whipped around at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw Summer rushing up to her. 'What's up, Sum?'

'You didn't tell me!' Summer accused, slapping the girl's arm playfully. 'You gave Scott a second chance. I had to hear it from him over breakfast this morning! I had to hear this information from my brother over one of my closest friends!'

'So I'm one of your closest friends, am I?' Allison laughed, hiking her bag higher up her shoulder.

Summer shrugged, 'You're doing alright.'

Allison laughed again and linked her arm with the girl's. 'Well you're one of my closest friends too, and I'm _terribly _sorry that I didn't tell you about Scott and I. Next time something happens, I'll run straight to his _twin sister _to talk about it.'

'Good!' Summer cheered, ignoring the sarcasm. 'Now where are we off to?'

'I need to go to my locker, come with?'

'Sure.' Summer agreed, bustling down the stairs with her friend. 'How awful was Math today?'

Allison groaned, 'Oh my god, I mean finding the discriminant, what are we? Fourteen?'

'I know right.' Summer laughed, taking her usual leaning position by the girl's locker.

Allison spent a moment swapping her books over with the ones in her locker and shut it. The two stood there for a moment, debating on whether or not they'd need their Visual Art folios. They both 'yolo-ed' it, in Summer's words, and ditched the folders. They could simply run down and get them if they were required. Summer and Allison both watched Lydia warily as she made her way towards them, tugging along a "pretty" looking boy with her.

'Allison!' The girl chirped, ignoring Summer as she sauntered up to the girl. 'This is Paul. He's on the Lacrosse team.'

'Hi.' Paul greeted the girl, a hint of flirtation in his voice. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too,' Allison smiled, shaking the boy's hand politely. 'I'm guessing Lydia already told you my name.'

'Allison.' The boy purred, letting it roll off of his tongue. 'It's a nice name.'

'Oh, thanks.' Allison laughed awkwardly, 'I like it.'

'I like the name, Summer.' Summer piped up cheerfully. 'No one else? No? I mean it's not even my favorite season but- Oh okay, I'll be quiet now.'

Allison shot the girl an amused look and nudged her as she saw Scott approaching. 'It was nice meeting you Paul.' She told him, politely telling him to bugger off, Lydia too.

'Come on.' Lydia muttered, taking the boy's hand and leading him - reluctantly - away from the brunette, like a toddler who was chasing after a piece of candy that he wasn't allowed to have.

Scott approached the two girls, his face stone hard as he stopped in front of them. Allison looked cheerful, smiling happily, while Summer was chewing her lip anxiously, clearly not wanting to be between the couple at that moment. She turned to leave but Allison grabbed her arm and shook her head.

'You've got the same class as me next, you're not leaving.' She put in, linking her arm with the girl's once more. 'Hi.' She said to Scott, finally greeting him.

'So, Lydia's introducing you to everyone?' He quipped, not sounding like his usual jokey self, avoiding the simple word of "Hello."

'She's being so unbelievably nice to me.' Allison chirped, a bright smile on her face as she was oblivious to the situation.

'Uh, why?'

'Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck.' Allison speculated, squeezing her arm against Summer's. 'Some have made it easier though.'

Summer laughed awkwardly and dropped her gaze to the ground, trying to give them as much privacy as Allison would allow.

'Where did you get that?' Scott practically demanded, looking at the girl's jacket that she held in her arms.

'My jacket?' Allison held it up as if questioning his words. 'It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party, she has my combination-'

'Did she say she brought it back?' Scott interrupted rudely, his jaw locked in place. Something that he did when he was unusually frustrated, confused and angry at the same time. 'Or did somebody give her the jacket?'

Summer cleared her throat, trying to tell Scott to calm down and back off. This wasn't going to make Allison fall straight into his arms as he spoke forcefully to her, demanding answers that she couldn't give.

'Like who?' Allison looked confused and taken aback by Scott's behavior.

'Like Derek.' He stated simply.

'Your friend?'

'He's not my friend. How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?'

'Not much at all.' Allison was slightly glaring at Scott, clearly uncomfortable with his possessive behavior.

'What did you say?'

That was apparently the last straw for Allison, her eyes narrowed slightly as she thought. She smiled, clearly a fake one, as she raised her arm and pointed down the corridor. 'Uh, Summer and I have got to get to class... I got to-' She mumbled, dragging an extremely conflicted brunette along with her as she went.

'Allison!' Scott called out after her, looking pleadingly with Summer who just mouthed her apologies and walked off with Allison.

After the rest of the long school day, Summer shoved all of her school books into her already full bag, struggling under the weight of it as she slammed the door shut and continued out of the school. She had gotten down the steps before someone stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. Lydia.

'And just where do you think you're going?' She drawled out, lifting her perfectly manicured hand from the girl.

'Uh... home?' Summer pointed to the girl who had a dismissive expression on her face. 'Or not... apparently.'

Lydia pursed her lips and nodded in thought. 'Good.' She chirped, linking her arm with Summer's. 'We have barely spoken this week. We were inseparable during the summer, and I get it. Jackson's around and you don't want to be a third wheel, so it proves to be hard. But I really expect you to try harder, Summer. You're my best friend.'

Summer hung her head sadly and paused in her footsteps, pulling Lydia with her. 'I know, I'm sorry. Everything's just been so crazy, it's insane. I've had so much homework lately and I can't keep on top of it.'

Lydia sighed, 'It's okay. If you want I can help you with your homework? I've already finished- er, I mean had someone else do mine.'

Summer grinned and tapped the girl's nose. 'Lydia. I know you're smart. In math, you did that equation quicker than Scott could even write the formula. You always have time to do whatever you want, have amazing grades and you barely talk to the smart kids. I'm surprised no one else knows.'

Lydia let out a sheepish laugh. 'Okay, you caught me. I'm a genius.'

'Let's not get cocky now shall we?'

'We can't.' Lydia teased, a playful smile on her lips as the two continued down the path, towards her car. 'Jackson needs to go to the hospital.'

'Lydia!'

'Sorry.' She smirked, pulling her keys out of her pocket and pressing the button.

_**Beep beep!**_

Summer let out a laugh as she climbed into the passenger's seat of Lydia's car. She had completely forgotten how much she missed her best friend. Their movie nights, drinking wine or champagne while watching some sappy love story that always had the strawberry blonde in tears. She missed their mall trips. How Lydia would force an armful of clothing into her grasp, demanding her to try them all on while she decided which one she liked best - and ended up buying, much against Summer's disapproval.

'I've missed you.' Summer commented, looking over at the driver as they listened to the radio.

'Don't get emotional on me now, McCall.' Lydia scolded, her hand sliding from the wheel to take Summer's. 'But, I've missed you too.'

'Of course you have.' Summer scoffed humorously, 'I'm so awesome, I'm jealous of myself.'

'Now who's being cocky?'

**~KS~**

Summer was sitting in the extremely uncomfortable wooden blue chairs, staring up at the plain white ceiling which connected to the plain white walls which connected to the plain white floor with checkered black squares. That could only mean she was in one place. Beacon Hills Hospital. The place where her mother constantly saved lives. A miracle worker who wanted her daughter to follow in her footsteps.

_'Lighting's wrong, chairs are out of place, looks like a black and white horror movie-' _Summer was listing the things wrong with the entire scene, thinking of how if she had a camera, she could make this place look beautiful.

She sat beside Lydia who was yammering on about Jackson and his cortisone shot. How it was _destined _to instantly make him feel better, grab his totally and completely "unique" Lacrosse stick, and kick ass on the game on Saturday, throwing Scott right back where he belonged. Benched.

'Lydia.' Summer broke the girl out of her rant, slightly miffed. 'You do know that's my brother you're talking about, right?'

Lydia looked at the girl disapprovingly. 'Yes as a matter of fact, I do. But you are my best friend and that means that you have to listen to my bitchy rants, _no matter _who they're about. Okay?'

'Yeah sure.' Summer held up her hands in surrender, 'But if I have a rant then-'

'Oh please.' Lydia scoffed, 'You're way too polite to bitch.'

Summer's jaw dropped in horror, 'No way. I am not a goodie goodie. I can bitch!'

'Prove it.' Lydia smirked, turning around in her chair to face the girl. 'Say something about me.'

'Uh...' Summer stammered, 'Er... your hair is totally red.'

Lydia's mouth fell open and she mockingly gasped, 'Oooh, you bitch.'

Summer hissed and slumped back in her seat, folding her arms in defeat. 'Okay, maybe.'

Lydia just rolled her eyes in response. 'Make yourself useful and get us some coffee.'

'What's the magic word?' Summer cooed, kneeling on the chair as she towered over Lydia.

'Ugh, please.' She swatted at Summer's body. 'Now get out of my personal space.'

Summer muttered something about Jackson not having to worry about her personal space, but complied all the same. She tottered down the familiar corridor, hoping, that if her memory serves her right, there would be a coffee machine right around the corner. And she was correct. Summer sighed in relief, not particularly wanting to scour the hospital for Lydia, and made her way to the machine, sticking a dollar in and pressing the _coffee _button, for Lydia. She also got herself a hot chocolate, because she was a child like that. When Summer returned, she was surprised to see Stiles standing there, talking to the strawberry blonde.

'Hold on.' She took her earpiece out and turned to Stiles, 'Yeah I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?'

Stiles looked taken aback, his mouth agape as he watched the girl, 'No. Sorry.' He muttered, turning his attention to Summer. 'Hey, Sum.'

'Hey Stiles.' She laughed, giving Lydia her coffee.

'Oh thanks.' She smiled, taking her cup and sipping on it quickly.

'I swear, she has no nerves!' Summer exclaimed, pointing to the girl who was drinking the boiling coffee like it was water. 'No nerves.' She muttered again, blowing on her hot chocolate through the sippy hole. 'So what are you doing here?'

Stiles hesitated. On the way to the hospital, Scott had mentioned wanting to keep his sister out of all the werewolf business, let her get on with her life and be happy. Stiles had reluctantly agreed that it was the best thing for her. They both wanted her to stick in at school, get good grades and run off to do whatever she wanted with her life, and she couldn't do that while she was worrying about her teenage wolf of a brother.

'Scott wanted to talk to your mom about something.' He lied quickly, shrugging.

'And why are you here?' She continued, 'Like right here, why aren't you with Scott?'

Stiles opened his mouth and closed it, unsure of what to say to the girl. She always seemed to know when he was lying, but right now, she actually believed him. She laughed, brushing it off quickly, knowing that deep down, she really didn't want to know.

'I'm gonna sit.' He pointed to the seat around the corner, snatched up a leaflet and plopped himself down, pretending to read.

Not long after, Jackson appeared, rubbing his shoulder absentmindedly. Lydia didn't seem to notice, she just grabbed her brand new bag and walked straight up to him with a stern face. Summer followed behind hesitantly, smiling at Jackson encouragingly. He seemed rather confused, but sent an _almost _smile back.

'Did he do it?' Lydia demanded, her lips pursed in thought.

'He said not to make a habit of it.' Jackson told her, clearly not happy with the situation, 'But one cortisone shot won't kill me.'

'You should get one right before the game too.' Lydia continued, apparently not listening to what Jackson said. 'The pros do it all the time. You wanna be a little high school amateur, or do you want to go pro.' She said the last few words seductively, siding up to Jackson, both of them attaching their lips to the other.

Summer cleared her throat loudly, breaking the two apart, glancing back at Stiles apologetically. 'Uh, how does it feel?'

He shrugged, 'Kinda hurts, it was right in between the shoulder blade. Stings mostly.'

Summer reached into her bag and held up a bottle of water with a tub of aspirin, offering him the painkillers. Lydia opened her mouth to protest, probably something about him being a man, but Jackson agreed, taking the small container and downing two with the water. He thanked Summer as he handed them back and she shrugged, not a problem, helping people is in her blood.

**~KS~ **

Summer _politely_ asked Lydia to drop her off at Allison's, which she was more than happy to do seeing as it was closer to her house than the McCall residence. Clearly Jackson and Lydia had something more important to do. Summer was more than happy to get out of the car and find herself in front of the Argent's door. She rang the doorbell and fidgeted slightly as she waited.

A woman answered the door, she had short red hair and harsh features. 'Hello, may I help you?' She asked nicely, although it seemed rather forced.

'Uh, hi.' Summer smiled, holding a hand out to the woman. 'I'm Summer, Allison's friend.'

The woman lightened up a little, a tiny smidge, as she shook the girl's hand firmly, 'It's nice to meet you, Allison had told us all about you.'

'Oh really?' Summer asked, stepping inside when the woman offered with a single gesture.

'Of course, she talks about you and Lydia all the time.' Another woman stated, she had long blonde hair and another seemingly forced smile - this one looking more natural. 'Allison!' She called up the stairs loudly, 'Summer's here for you!'

The red haired woman shared a quick look with the blonde and nodded, 'Summer, we were just about to make dinner. Would you like you join us?'

Summer let a smile spread across her face, 'Uh, yeah that would be great.' She said, genuinely, 'Thank you.'

'No problem.' The blonde chimed, her voice ringing out like beautiful bells. 'I'm Kate, Chris's sister, and this is his wife, Victoria.'

'It's nice to meet you both.' Summer piped happily, thudding movements pulling her from her train of thought. The thumping of feet suggested Allison's movements as she rushed to the door, appearing at the top of the stairs. She was wearing some black jeans and a simple speckled black and white shirt.

'Hey!' She chirped happily, 'Come on up, I've been waiting for you.'

Summer smiled one last time to both of the woman and said her goodbye, rushing up the stairs with her friend. She didn't even take a moment to glance around her friend's room. Once inside, she threw her bag on the bed and flopped down, sighing loudly, suggesting her exasperated mood.

'Rough day?' Allison laughed, pulling her History textbook out and some paper.

'You wouldn't believe.' Summer mumbled, picking herself up, yanking the same textbook from her bag. 'What are we doing this paper on again?'

Allison smiled when Summer yawned tiredly, 'The Russian Revolution, but we can do it tomorrow if you want? It is Thursday, we should have some fun today.'

'Like what?' Summer answered, eying the girl sceptically.

'I don't know, we can watch a movie or something.' Allison offered, pulling a hairbrush through her hair.

'Whatcha got?'

Once the two had popped some popcorn - both sweet and salty. Allison complaining that sweet was the best while Summer refused to hear it, talking about how she would stay loyal to salt until the day she died. Probably of some heart attack caused by the large amount of salt. They decided on watching the Vampire Diaries instead, both of them gossiping about how hot Damon was - clearly delena fans.

'Hold on.' Allison mumbled, shoving her popcorn into Summer's already popcorn filled arms, standing up on the bed as she drew the curtains. 'There.'

Just as she plopped back down on the bed and pressed play, the sound of a blaring horn, a loud thudding sound and a yell, made both of the teenager's jump up and dash down the stairs. What they both thought, they weren't expecting to see Mr Argent bent over a groaning Scott - who appeared to have been hit by his car.

'Dad?' Allison called out, both girls rushing over to him, 'What the hell are you doing?'

'He came out of nowhere Allison.' His father said defensively.

'Are you trying to kill him?' She almost squeaked, bending down beside the boy.

'No, no, of course not.' Mr Argent insisted, 'He just ran out onto the driveway.'

'Oh my god.' Summer held her hands to her mouth, 'Scott? Are you okay?'

'Y-yeah, I'm fine.' He stuttered, looking up at his sister. 'It's my fault I'm sorry.'

'Are you okay?' Allison asked, concernedly, placing her hand on his.

'Yeah.' He answered her, looking up into her eyes, 'Yeah, I'm fine. I swear.' He then turned to Mr Argent. 'Sorry I hit your car. I was just coming to say hi.' He glanced back at Allison.

Allison let out a laugh and she looked down, her cheeks flushing red. Summer grinned, watching the moment between the two. It would have been perfect had Allison's father not been breathing down their necks. He didn't seem too happy.

'Are you sure you're okay?' Mr Argent's gaze shot between his daughter and Scott, helping the boy up.

'Yeah, yeah, completely.' Scott assured them, 'I should go, I've got a Lacrosse game to get to.' His heart rate increased rapidly as Allison cupped his face, stroking his cheek. 'You're still coming right?'

She laughed and nodded, 'Of course I'm coming.'

'We both are.' Mr Argent interjected, clearly not liking the flirty nature between the two, clapping Scott on the shoulder.

Allison's eyebrows furrowed as she looked around at her father, 'Uh, yeah. We'll see you then.'

Scott nodded, stepping away from Allison and her father, glancing at his sister. 'I'll see you at home, yeah?'

'See you.' Summer held up her fingers lazily, waving goodbye to her brother.

All three stood there awkwardly, watching the boy run off down the driveway, taking a sharp right as he made his way home. Chris Argent suddenly turned to Summer and inspected her, she felt uneasy, ignoring his gaze as she looked at Allison.

'Come on, Summer.' Allison laughed, pulling the girl along beside her as they hurried back into the house, 'Dad's home, that means it's dinner time.'

**~KS~ **

Summer sat in her bedroom, crossed legged as she poured her soul into her History essay - her English one lay somewhere in the pile of "completed shit". Her mother had been in seven times in the last half hour, asking if she was sure that she didn't want to go to the game.

She wanted to go, she really did. She wanted to support her friends, cheer with the crowd and laugh when a member of the opposing team slid on their ass. The list of her friends playing tonight flashed across her face, making her stomach lurch guilty. She sighed, giving into it as she grabbed her blue jacket and buttoned it up.

'Mom!' She called out, grabbing her phone as she went. 'Wait for me!'

The whole crowd was cheering as the two Lacrosse teams piled onto the edge of the field, some of them waving cockily and others bowing their heads, eager to get the night over with. Summer's eyes scanned the team quickly, finding the final two players stalking along the pitch, one was pulling their glove on while the other had his clenched him his fist. Number eleven and twenty-four. She stood up and cheered also, except she cheered for Stiles - as nobody else probably was.

_'Keep the bench warm!' _She thought, mental preparation at it's finest.

Scott heard his sister's hoot and snapped his head towards her, catching the girl's eye. She blinked and stopped, dropping her hands from her mouth. Clearing her throat she grinned at him and mouthed, _'Good luck'_. Pumping a fist in the air at her excitement. He let out a laugh and ran to join the rest of his team mates while Stiles just gave the girl a tiny wave. She smiled and gave one back, retaking her seat beside her mother.

The whistle rang out through the air and the other team - dressed in white - ran out to the field eagerly, followed by the boys in red. Another whistle started the game, both team captains squaring off and swatting for the ball, Jackson winning.

'Mom.' Summer called over the crowd, 'I'm going to sit with Lydia!'

'Okay?' She replied, her eyebrows furrowed as she watched her daughter rush over to her friends. She got over it quickly and turned around to encase the Sheriff in a conversation about the game - because quite frankly, she didn't understand it.

Summer found Lydia and Allison sitting there with Mr Argent. She smiled and plonked herself down on Lydia's other side, eying the poster that lay at their feet with disgust. She threw an arm around Lydia's shoulder and blew into her hair, grinning widely.

'Hey there.' She chirped, causing Lydia to jump and swat at the girl's arm.

'Summer, you scared me.' She scolded, removing the intruding arm from her shoulder, 'I really need to be watching the game right now!'

'Eek, sorry.' Summer chuckled, turning her attention to the field, watching Danny in goals. 'Have fun with scheduling poster time.'

Jackson had the ball, sprinting down the field at an impressive speed, straight past Scott who was clearly open. The ball was passed a few times before one of the players missed the shot. The ball rolled along the grass lamely, Scott making for it, only to be unfairly knocked down by Jackson's body.

Summer's hands flew to her mouth just as a gasp escaped. She wanted to grab a lacrosse stick of her own and beat the boy with it. Scott was on his own team and he was deliberately trying to keep him away from the ball.

'Your boyfriend's an asshole.' Summer muttered to Lydia who was shaking her head at the girl, her mouth pulled up into a thin line.

The whole crowd had went silent, watching in horror. Jackson snatched the ball and threw it straight into the net. The crowd started cheering again, clearly forgetting the fact that he just sabotaged his team. Scott pulled himself up and watched as Jackson did his victory smile, shaking his head like Justin Bieber. Scott was glaring at something up in the stands, both Stiles whizzing around to follow his gaze.

Both Allison, Summer and Lydia were holding up a sign that read _'WE luv u JACKSON.' _Summer sighed, her arms held above her head at an awkward angle. Not to mention the fact that she wanted to whack Lydia with a book on literature, the uppercase and lowercase letters were appalling.

'Brutal.' Stiles commented from beside the bench, shaking his head disapprovingly. 'Oh this is not gonna be good.'

Scott took his position, his hot breath against the cool air creating a large mist around his mouth. The ref stopped to speak to him and Scott's reply was a simple nod of his head. The player on the other team behind him just took a step back, not happy with his mark. Suddenly the game was back on, the ball flying into the air before anyone had time to realize what was happening.

Scott jumped straight over one of the players, landing gracefully as he sprinted down the field, skillfully dodging each of the offending players lacrosse sticks. The whole crowd was going crazy watching him, Summer even noticed her mother jumping up and down. Duck after duck, Scott kept dropping to avoid each swing, launching the ball straight into the net. The crowd went wild, everyone jumping up in the air. Everyone, except Lydia, who eventually shook her head and clapped from her sitting position. Summer and Stiles were the loudest of them all, jumping up and down on the spot, yelling with excitement.

'McCall!' Coach yelled to the team, 'Pass to McCall! To McCall!'

Jackson did not look happy at his coach's decision, bent down to square off again. The other team won the ball, the team captain dancing around like a fairy until he noticed Scott standing behind him. He willingly passed the ball to him, terror marked on his face as the boy sped past him.

'Did the apposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?' Coach asked Stiles, confused.

'Yes, I believe so, Coach.' Stiles replied robotic, watching the game intently while chewing his gloves.

'Interesting.'

Scott continued to dodge each swing and made his way to the goal, launching it directly at the net. The ball flew straight into the net of the goalie's stick, but that didn't stop it. With the force of the swing, it burst right through the tough string and hit the back of the net, neatly. The whole crowd was up on their feet again, cheering crazily for number eleven. Melissa looked shocked, a bright smile on her face as she too cheered for her son.

'Way to go, McCall!' Coach cried out, his hands cupped around his mouth.

The other team's coach came over and started yelling at Finstock. The Coach just laughed in his face and replied. 'The ball's in the net,' Ignoring Stiles commentary from behind him. 'The aim of the game is to get the ball in the net, we got it.' He insisted, taking the ref's whistle and blowing it triumphantly, throwing his hands into the air.

The ball had barely been won when Scott picked it up, his legs working as fast as they could, sprinting down the field faster than anyone else on either team. With seven seconds on the clock, Scott's head turned to where Allison stood whispering positive things about him, he looked around at the other team players around him, the ones who were running straight for him. He drew his arm back and launched the ball.

Everything else seemed in slow motion as they watched it soar towards the net. The crowd held their breath in anticipation, families holding hands in expectation, Allison and Lydia both stood with their mouths open, both hoping different outcomes. Summer and Stiles stopped breathing as they watched the ball fly straight into the net. The whistle blew and everyone jumped out of their seats, screaming for number eleven.

Stiles started yelling, 'Yes! Yes!' Then his voice went high-pitched as the word shook, 'Y-yeh-he-es. Oh my god!'

Summer stared at him in amused disbelief from across the bleachers, her mouth pulling up into a smile as she watched him. Suddenly the crowd started filing onto the field and she watched Scott inspect his hands - now claws - she frowned, unable to make out what her brother was looking at. Allison ran out looking for him, only to see Scott running back towards the locker rooms. She sighed, looking disappointed, before she hurried after him.

Stiles remained on the bleachers as Summer ran out to find Danny. He glanced over at his dad who had a phone pressed to his ear. 'Dad, what's wrong?' He asked, watching as his father held a finger up to silence him.

Summer located Danny by the middle, standing with Jackson and Lydia - who were currently eating each other's faces. She squealed, running straight for him, throwing her arms around his neck. He chuckled in her ear, spinning the girl around happily.

'We won!' He cheered, holding her hand up with his.

'You did!' Summer laughed, letting out a whoop. 'Did you see Scott though?'

'He was amazing!' Danny yelled over the noise, 'He really must have practiced over the summer!'

She nodded in affirmation, 'Yeah! He was always out with Stiles. It was kind of annoying actually!' She laughed, 'But I guess it payed off!'

'Yeah, oh hey look.' Danny's eyes landed on someone further in the crowd, his face lighting up. 'I've gotta go, but I'll see you on Monday?'

Summer laughed and nodded, pressing her lips to Danny's cheek happily, 'Go, have fun with your boyfriend.' She winked, running off in the other direction, calling over her shoulder, 'Save me a seat at lunch!'

* * *

**There will be a lot more of Summer and Stiles moments, I need her to warm up to everything first. I'm just trying to go along with the episodes and add my own bits in! This is going to be a long series boys and girls. I plan on getting to season three by summer at least! I really want to get to season three. It's by far the best, I love Dark!Stiles, it's brilliant seeing him like that. I love Dylan. Ermagawd. I'm sorry the story's so terrible, I keep going to write in first person, but switch to third and just end up stating the obvious instead of putting Summer's opinion in there. Ugh, kill me pls. **

******Faceclaim! I know a lot of people use Nina Dobrev as their character but I needed someone that I could get a lot of photos and media for because I'm thinking about making a trailer or something. I don't know.**


	4. Letters

**To my beautiful reviewers:**

**Guest:**

* * *

_"We all take different paths in life, but no matter where we go, we take a little of each other everywhere."**  
―** Tim McGraw_

* * *

**Pack Mentality **

**Chapter four - Letters  
**

_The Duke of York's Military School _

_Dear Summer, _

_I know it's been a while, and trust me it's been much longer for me than it has been for you. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to be so far away from everyone and everything you once loved? I hope you don't and will never have to. So tell me, how is everything? Is Lydia still the Queen of BHH, or is Lilah trying to push her way in there again? Last time you told me that she dyed her hair red to look like Lydia and started shopping at the same stores, give me the updates! How's Mike? I really miss him and I still send him letters but he doesn't reply... does he hate me since we broke up? What about you, any love interests? What about Scott, does he have any new chicitas? Oh and good news! My next trip home is at Christmas. Be super excited because I can't wait, I'm practically jumping in my bunk at the thought of it! Okay, keeping it short and simple - I never really was a writing guy - plus the guys are getting grumpy at my candle. _

_Can't wait to see you, Sum!_

_Austin x_

* * *

_Beacon Hills_

_Dear Austin, _

_Oh honey I feel for you, really I do. I don't think that I could handle England, it's too cold there! If those guys are giving you trouble, send them to my front door, I'll show them what the outcome of training is! Yes, Lydia is still the Queen Bee but Lilah is trying to overtake her. Seriously, she needs to realize that she's in over her head and any parties that she throws in her ugly shack, can't compare to Lyd's pad. Ugh her hair looked horrible after a few days, seriously it was all washed out and streaky - top tip, don't go back to that hair salon. Lilah tried throwing a back-to-school party, but Lydia found out and had her's the same night. Let's just say that no one turned up to Lilah's. Oh and for the stores? Yeah she shops at the same ones but she can never get Lydia's style. Last week she wore yellow and orange. I thought Lydia was going to have a seizure and take the girl in just for her fashion sense - no I was not replaced by the wanna-be. But there is someone new. Allison Argent, great girl, you'd like her. She's really tall, brown hair, kind smile. She goes out with Scott, so I'm sorry that my brother hasn't secretly found out that he's gay..._

_I can't believe that Mike isn't texting you back, what an ass. Send your next letter to him, to me, and I'll force him to read it, write a reply in the hallway and I'll send it to you. Ugh, I think he's afraid that everyone's going to freak out that he's gay. Uh, hello? You've been out the closet for two years - #You'reGayGetOverIt. Please don't kill me for hashtagging, I know you hate it... It's great that you're coming to visit! We are so going out for lunch, and perfect timing as well. You know that every Christmas I go Late Winter shopping - yes I think Lydia has turned me into a slightly tomboyish her. My letter is twice as long as yours, yet I haven't gotten everything down. Oh well, it'll do! _

_See you at Christmas!_

Summer x

* * *

Summer was up late, for the first time in years, she was the one dashing around to scramble all of her homework together. She had finally gotten it all completed, and she had slept in her own bed last night. It was 8:25am and Lydia was already in the driveway honking her horn. Summer zipped up her bag and sped out of the door, surprised to see her brother's bike missing from the front garden, he had surely taken off quickly.

"Sorry!" Summer apologized when she clambered into Lydia's car, graciously accepting her mocha. "Thank you! I so needed this!"

Lydia looked the girl up and down, "I can tell, you look stressed, didn't you get your run in?"

Summer shook her head between sipping the hot liquid, she was glad that Lydia had taken the lid off to let it cool. "I woke up so late, I actually went to bed last night, I didn't pass out this time. It's a relief, I"ll tell you."

Lydia let out a laugh as she started the engine, speeding down the road. "I'm guessing you got all your homework done then?"

"Yep! Super happy." Summer bristled, lifting her leg up into the air nonchalantly, whistling.

"What are you-" Lydia broke off when she saw what was on her best friend's feet. She squealed at the sight of the black pumps on Summer's feet - almost crashing into a lamp post as she did so. "Oh my god, you're wearing heels! This changes everything, we are so walking into school together!"

"Glad I'm finally worthy of your strut." Summer rolled her eyes at the girls antics and shrugged, "I may have to use you as a stabilizer, just warning you."

And she did.

The whole corridor seemed confused at the two girls entering together, but neither cared. They just kept on strutting - or stumbling in Summer's case - down the hallway with coffee in their hands and smirks on their faces. Both Jackson and Danny approached the girls, Danny looking surprised at Summer as he took her bag.

"You're not as small." He commented simply, pouting as he looked straight across at the girl slightly smaller than him. "That's really depressing, you're not 5'2 anymore."

"Shut up." Summer jested, slapping the boy's cheek lightly with her hand. "What's everyone talking about anyways?"

Danny's eyes widened in surprise, 'You haven't heard? There was some attack on a bus outside the school last night, it's covered in blood and everything. It's really gross... wanna go see it?"

Summer nodded eagerly and started to walk off with Danny when Lydia grabbed her back. "No, you do not want to go and see a mangled bus, you want to stay here with me and wait for Allison."

Summer pouted and nodded, "Sorry Dan Dan."

"No problem, McCall." He chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender to Lydia, "I'm not stealing your girlfriend, don't worry."

Summer stuck her tongue out at Danny and he pulled a silly face in retaliation. When Scott and Stiles both burst out of the end doors, Summer managed to see the door with three dark claw marks on it. She bit her lip and shook the image from her head, turning to her locker.

**"Attention, students, this is your principle speaking; I know you are all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. But while police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you."**

Summer let out a slight laugh as everyone in the hallway let out a loud groan, some even let out a shriek of annoyance. She swapped over her books and pulled out a notebook, something she would only be using for doodling, considering that Lydia was in every single one of her classes. She sighed, slamming her locker door shut and reuniting with the group at the set of lockers across from hers.

"Hey Ally." Summer winked, siding up against the girl. "Did you enjoy the game?"

Allison blushed and that didn't go unnoticed by the brunette. She gaped, tugging Allison away from the group - who didn't seem to notice - and shoving her into the janitors closet. She didn't realize how bad that made her look until after they would have left.

"Spill."

"Okay fine." Allison caved, giving Summer the juicy details about how she kissed - ick - Scott. Summer had screwed her face up, but had attempted to be supportive as well, congratulating them and advising them to use protection.

Allison was about to reply with something witty, but the bell rang, and Summer dashed out before she could get slapped.

Chemistry was one of Summer's favorite classes, mainly because she could actually manage to remember everything. She tapped her pen against the desk furiously, staring at the back of Lydia's head. She sighed, glancing at the boy next to her, his name was Leon, and he rarely spoke. On her other side was Theresa, Summer's imaginary friend. Considering the fact that she had no one to talk to in Chemistry, she created a girl who wouldn't shut up about her life - aka, replica of Lydia.

"Mr Stilinski!" Mr Harris called, attracting the boy's attention from his 'quiet' conversation with Scott. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Stiles blurted out too quickly, sighing when his teacher continued on, pointing to other ends of the class.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much."

Stiles grudgingly shoved his bag underneath the desk and slammed his notebook down, taking the seat next to Summer. She laughed quietly to herself, stating that Theresa was skipping school to go to the mall. Oh she amused herself. Stiles looked at the girl curiously and leaned over to see what she was doodling.

She was drawing a bunch of different shaped cartoon animals with wide eyes and big smiles, all of them stuffed inside a rather squiggly heart. She smiled, adding in music lines at the bottom to create the point, shoving some musical notes to suggest what they were.

Stiles tapped the page and whispered, slightly quieter than the volume he had used with Scott. "You're really good at that, you know."

Summer let out a breathy laugh and shook her head, "No, I'm really not. This is just notes time and I always get mine from Ly-" She paused, clearing her throat, "Uh, Leon over here." She saved, nudging the boy beside her who opened his mouth to speak. "Shh, Leon. Notes time."

The boy scowled at her and turned his head back to the board, writing down what Mr Harris had just added.

"Hey I think they found something!" The girl beside Scott announced, jumping out of her chair to see what it was, everyone following her closely.

Summer reached the window first, Stiles coming up behind her and peering over her shoulder at the scene. The paramedics were carefully rolling an injured man away from the scene towards an awaiting ambulance. Suddenly, the man shot up, waving his arms frantically as he let out a continuous scream. The whole class yelled, jumping back in fright - including Summer, who yelped and leaped back into something hard, almost slipping over.

Stiles had grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling in her giant heels. He looked down at them comically and chuckled, "First time wearing heels and you pick school? You're not the best decision maker."

"Shut up, Stiles." Summed pouted, her eyes darting from him to the window again, where she saw the paramedics attempt to calm the man down.

Scott stepped back a few steps, his face suggesting that he was troubled and panicking. Stiles released Summer and walked over to Scott, placing his hands on his shoulders as he spoke quietly to the boy, reassuring him of something that Summer couldn't quite make out. She shrugged and wiped the curious frown from her face, tottering back to her seat like everyone else. Mr Harris tried to regain his control over the class but no one listened, their minds were all on something other than Chemistry.

**~KS~**

The whole drama of the flailing man seemed to be everywhere. Everyone was talking about it avidly in the classes, hallways and Summer swore that she heard two of her teachers discuss it as she walked past the staff room. When Summer dragged herself into the cafeteria with the others, she could hear each table's loud whispers of their theories on what might have happened. She just shrugged and continued walking with Lydia, directing herself toward Jackson and Danny.

"There's the boys!" Lydia gushed, grabbing Summer by the hood of her jacket and pulling.

Summer yelped and fell over in her desperate attempt not to. Lydia rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, glaring down at the girl. "Summer. You really need to get used to heels or this is just going to happen all the time."

Summer pulled herself back up and scowled, "I'd happily never wear them again, but you keep buying me them!"

Lydia clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and turned, making her way over to the table where Stiles and Scott sat. Summer grumbling behind her as she sat down next to Stiles, a permanent scowl on her face. Lydia smirked at the boys as she approached.

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked, nosily as she placed her tray down on the left of Scott, taking pleasure in their confused glances.

"Just, uh- homework." Scott lied, looking to Stiles for confirmation.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded, leaning over to Scott, whispering something in his ear that Summer couldn't quite make out. Probably something to do with why the _popular _group were sitting with them today. Boy, it's just like the movies!

Danny sat down on the other side of Summer who smiled and snatched his water bottle. Scott quickly shoved his bag out of the way from the chair on his right, making room for Allison she who smiled and thanked him. Another girl sat on beside Stiles, causing him to lean back in his chair, completely confused and agitated with the situation. He also gave a smile to Danny who just looked at the boy, no emotion expressed on his face, and turned away.

Paul sat down on the end, but Jackson soon ushered him out of the seat. "Get up."

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" Paul countered back, clearly tired of Jackson forcing and commanding him around, either way, Jackson would always get what he wanted. That's why he was called Jack_ass. _His bossiness, and the fact that he really was an ass.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny retorted, a goofy grin on his face as he snatched his water bottle from Summer's hands. "Aren't you going to eat anything, Sum?"

Scott eyed his sister warily, "You haven't been eating?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"I eat." Summer scoffed, stealing a grape from Stiles' plate. "I don't know, I'm just not hungry." She shrugged, eying the grape with distaste before popping it into her mouth.

Scott opened his mouth to say something but Danny cut across him, sensing Summer's unhappiness with the topic due to her knee bouncing and hitting off the roof of the table, "So I hear they're saying it's some sort of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

Summer swatted at Allison's hands which were shoving half a sandwich into her own. With a glare, Summer finally took it and bit into the bread, chewing it very little before she swallowed it and continued, finishing half of it before she made to put it down. The brunette looked at Summer with a look that could kill, so in one swift movement, she shoved the whole thing in her mouth.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson told him, bringing his leg up to rest it against the table.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said quickly, looking up to see everyone's suspicious eyes on her. "Isn't it? That's what you told me Summer."

"Yeah." Summer took advantage of the situation to avoid Allison's constant mothering. "Yeah, I did tell you that... what did I tell you?"

"Who cares." Jackson muttered, scoffing, "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyway."

"Have some sensitivity." Summer spat across the table at Jackson, feeling a very pointed heel slam against her leg. Lydia. Summer hissed at the girl, only receiving a smirk in return.

"Actually, I just found out who it is." Stiles told everyone, holding his phone out for them to see.

_"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."_

The clip ended suddenly, and everyone drew in a breath as they digested the information. That's when Scott spoke up. "I-I-I know this guy." He stammered in his haste to get the words out.

"You do?" Allison frowned, watching her boy-kind-friend, closely.

"Yeah," Summer was the one who spoke up, her mind working in overdrive to place the man, "When Scott and I lived with our dad, we used to take the bus back. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asked, looking at her fork as if it were more important than some guy getting mauled to a critical, near-death, condition. "Like..." She suddenly dropped the fork and looked at Allison, "Oh, where we're going tomorrow night."

Allison and Scott snapped to look at Lydia who blinked, "You said that you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

Allison's mouth gaped like a fish, as she tried to find the words to speak, "Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do..."

"Well." Lydia laughed, taking a sip of her water, "I'm not sitting at home again watching Lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we're doing something fun."

Allison was drinking her water, well more like downing it. As if drinking all of the water in her bottle would give her the excuse to use the bathroom, or it would simply just drown her from the inside.

"Hanging out?" Scott repeated, almost pleading with Allison to fix the situation. "Like the four of us."

"Uh oh." Summer said suddenly, watching the starting of a feud. "Quick." She whispered to Danny, "Come out of the closet again!"

Danny's mouth fell open and his signature grin fell across his face. "I don't think it works like that, Sum."

"Danny's not gay!" She told the group suddenly, nudging the boy, "Quickly, go go."

Danny sighed and shook his head, laughter soon rippling through his body, escaping from his mouth. Summer gawked at him and slapped him across the back of the head, admitting defeat as she turned to watch the others again.

"Yeah, I guess." Allison gulped, avoiding Scott's gaze, "I mean, it could be fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson asked rhetorically, "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

Summer perked up and she cheered, watching as Lydia snatched it from his hand. "If he dies, I have dibs on Cindy!"

"Cindy?" Stiles startled the girl, reminding her that he was still there.

"Holy crap." She calmed herself down, placing a hand on her heart, "You scared the shit outta me."

"Language." Scott scolded from across the table, "I'll tell mom."

"And I'll tell her that you were out late last night." Summer countered, "Speaking of which, where were you at three in the morning?"

Scott froze, but recovered quickly, leaning forward to retort with, "Why were you up at three in the morning?"

She shrugged, leaning back in her seat, "Couldn't sleep."

Lydia gasped, an idea flashing in her eyes, "How about bowling? You love to bowl!" She chirped, attempting to convince Jackson.

"Yeah with actual competition." Jackson said, stubbornly, moving Lydia's hand away from his leg.

"How do you know, we're not actual competition?" Allison grinned, her eyes focused on Jackson. "You can bowl, right?" She turned to Scott, her eyes wide and innocent-like.

Summer choked on Danny's water, her desperate coughing caused the table to erupt in laughter, but not long enough for Scott to change the subject. Summer shared a worried gaze with Stiles, both of them knew that Scott was a terrible bowler.

"Sort of."

"Is it sort of?" Jackson leaned on the table, moving everything out of his way, "Or yes?"

"Yes." Scott corrected, shooting daggers at Jackson with his eyes. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

"Perfect!" Lydia clapped, her eye turning to land on Summer, "Summer, you are coming right?"

Summer shook her head too quickly, "No, no, I don't think I want to be a fifth wheel on this double date."

Lydia rolled her eyes and turned to Danny, "Fine, you're coming. That way Summer can come with us, you two can do whatever it is you two do."

Danny let out a little chuckle, looking up at Lydia, "I would, but I have plans tomorrow. Tom and I are going out tomorrow night. Sorry."

Lydia didn't falter, she suddenly looked at Stiles - who was trying desperately to remain unseen. "You can come then. You have to, you're Scott's best friend. It's now officially written in the friend code."

"Yeah Stiles." Scott chimed in, "You don't want to be a bad friend, do you?"

Stiles and Summer shared an awkward look before Stiles sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll come, but only if Summer goes, I'm not sitting there by myself with Jackson's shoes."

The whole table turned to look at Summer, each of them thinking a whole other thing. "I'll go!" She announced as if she'd won the lottery, "What? No cheer? Okay fine, assholes." She grumbled, stealing Danny's fork and stabbing a tomato on his plate.

"There, I got my frustration out."

"My poor tomato."

**~KS~**

While Allison was rummaging in her closet for the _perfect outfit, _Summer found herself scouring through her jewellery box, picking up things that would look nice against Allison's skin. She sighed and slammed it shut, declaring that Allison needed a shopping trip.

"How about this one?" Allison asked, pulling out a brown and black tie-die top.

"Where's the lighter?" Summer nudged Lydia as they both eyed up the horrific shirt, "Pass." They agreed in unison, watching as she pulled the next one out.

Allison held out a shiny top that Summer couldn't even begin to describe. It looked like a cross between some horrible tie-die - like the previous - with some aztec design thrown among it. She didn't even have to open her mouth before Lydia had shot it down.

Lydia leaped up from her spot on the bed and darted over to the closet, "Let me see." She demanded, practically pushing Allison out of the way. She moved the clothes along, muttering the same word over and over until she found something that she liked... she didn't.

"Pass on all of it." She shuddered, stepping away from the closet, "God, Allison. Your taste is, uh, dwindling by the second." She then spotted the next shirt on the rack, pulling it out she smiled, crossing over the room to the mirror. Allison followed her and held the shirt against her, observing it against her pale skin.

"Oh my god." Summer groaned, looking at the girl in the mirror, "You look like you stepped out of a black and white film."

Allison scowled at the girl and opened her mouth to say something, when her dad walked in, holding a jacket. "Dad, hello." She looked surprised to see him there.

He smiled, pulling his jacket on as he walked, "Right." He pointed to the door, his smile faded, "Right, I'm sorry, I completely forgot to knock."

Lydia fell on the bed, placing her hand on her hip seductively as she chirped, "Hey Mr Argent!"

Summer rolled her eyes and flipped herself onto her back, sitting up, "What's up, Mister A?"

"Dad, do you need something?" Allison stepped in front of Lydia, watching as her father pulled the rest of his jacket on.

"I wanted to tell you that you'd be staying in tonight."

"What? I'm going out with my friends tonight."

"Not when some animal's out there, attacking people." Mr Argent insisted, sorting the cuffs of his raincoat.

"Wait, Dad-"

"It's out of my hands." He continued, cutting across his daughter, "There's a curfew, no one's allowed out past 9:30pm." Allison nodded, her eyes fierce as she threw her shirt on the bed. "Hey." He spoke again, "No more arguing."

Allison let out a long exasperated sigh as she watched her father leave, folding her arms angrily.

Lydia picked herself up off the bed and clicked her tongue, "Somebody's daddy's little girl."

"Sometimes." Allison muttered, her eyes fixed on the doorway, "But not tonight."

"You're sneaking out?" Summer asked, standing from her sitting position on the bed.

She nodded, pressing a finger to her lips, "Get the door, would you?"

Summer nodded, shutting the door quietly and furrowing her eyebrows as to how Allison would leave. Fly through the roof?

She crossed her room, pulled on her purple beanie and walked over to the window. She opened the curtains and pushed the window open while Lydia and Summer watched closely, following her over. Summer couldn't believe what she just saw, Allison had literally flipped off of the house and landed - well, stumbled - safely on the ground.

"Eight years of gymnastics." She laughed breathlessly, looking up at the two stunned teenage girls. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, we'll take the stairs." Summer insisted, leading Lydia away from the door.

"She's crazy."

"Oh yeah, absolutely bonkers."

**~KS~**

When the girls arrived at the bowling alley, Lydia ran straight up to Jackson, pressing her lips to his. Summer sighed, guessing that the word 'hello' was outdated. Allison smiled and walked over to Scott, taking his hand in hers. Summer cleared her throat awkwardly, making eye contact with Stiles from across the group.

"What's up?" He waved, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

"The sky." She shrugged, gesturing to the moon above her. "What about you?"

Stiles looked up, "Well, I'm under this roof thing, so..."

"We already booked the lane." Jackson told the group, taking Lydia's hand and leading them to their designated alley.

Summer followed behind, her face sinking as she grew closer and closer to the dreaded slippery surface. Scott wasn't the only one in the McCall family that couldn't bowl, none of them could. They all used to go bowling when the twins were younger, but stopped when they realized that they all sucked, it wasn't fun anymore and that they were literally just making a fool of themselves as they kept guttering the ball.

They all tied up the laces on their shoes and went to pick their balls. Summer picked a light one - as it was the only one she could carry - and placed it in the return machine, admiring the pretty purple color as she stroked it.

"Favorite color?" Stiles asked from behind the girl, placing his own blue one down beside hers.

Summer looked startled at the sight of him but relaxed and let out a laugh, "Uh, yeah. Purple is my favorite color. Typical girl."

"That's not true," He continued, eying up the pins at the end. "You hate pink."

Summer opened her mouth to reply when Lydia was up. She took her ball and stood in front of the lane, jumping when Jackson came up behind her, helping her bowl. She smiled and leaned into him, watching as their ball guttered. She frowned, trying again, only hitting down three.

"I'm so bad at this." She grumbled, walking back to her seat, leaving Jackson to follow after her.

Allison was up next, picking up her light purple ball and sliding towards the lane, releasing the ball just as she bent over. She watched it, stepping backwards to admire her strike. Everyone smiled - except Jackson - Lydia commenting on her skills while Scott gave her a high five and a pretty smile.

Jackson did some strange aiming with his hand, not holding the ball with his fingers, but in fact his palm, throwing it down the lane, knocking all of the pins down quickly - probably due to the fact that the ball missed half of the alley in it's flight. He returned to his seat and put him arm around Lydia. "You're up, _McCall_." Both of them turning to glare at Scott at the same time.

"Woah." Summer nudged Stiles, pointing to their couple-ey-ness. "Did you see that? I always swore that Jackson was a male clone of Lydia!" She gasped, covering her mouth. "We're all going to die as Lydia takes over the world!"

Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed the girl off of the seat. She scowled, reaching up to take his offered hand, pulling him down with her. She laughed, watching as he landed with an 'oof' beside her. She chuckled, her head leaning all the way back to see Scott take his shot upside down.

He picked up his green ball and turned it over in his hands, slipping his fingers into the slots. He approached the line - both Stiles and Summer gulping as he did so - and shot the ball down the lane, everyone watching as it swerved and fell straight into the gutter. Jackson started laughing immediately, his chuckling erupting through the air, Lydia was pressing her lips together in her attempt not to smile.

"Jackson." Allison leaned forward in her seat to look at Jackson, "Mind shutting up?" She asked, glaring daggers at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just flashing back to the words, _'I'm a great bowler'_."

Allison shook her head, "Maybe he just needs a little warm up." She offered, positively, smiling as Scott made his way back to the bowling balls.

"Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers." Jackson chimed, causing Lydia to let out a laugh, joining in with her, he earned a glare from the other four players.

"Ouch." Summer groaned, lifting her gaze to see Stiles standing up already, his eyes trained on Jackson, his jaw set in anger. "Stiles you okay?"

He looked down at the girl and his gaze softened, "Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered, offering a hand down to the girl, "Don't pull me down this time." He warned, a smirk lacing his amused lips.

"Fine." She moaned, accepting his hand, using it to pull herself up at the same time he tugged. She found herself very close to him suddenly and she cleared her throat, stepping back awkwardly as he went to take his turn.

"Just, just aim for the middle." Allison told Scott as he stepped up to take his second shot.

"How about you aim for anything except for the gutter." Jackson added, the usual asshole tone in his comment.

"Jackson." Summer sighed, crossing over to crouch down by the smirking boy. "Jesus loves you... but everyone else thinks you're an asshole." She shot, a look of mock sympathy on her face as she made her way back to Stiles, "And I'm an atheist."

"Come on, buddy." Stiles muttered from beside Summer.

Summer grinned, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it, both of them hoping for the best... but it didn't work. Scott stepped up to take his shot and it flew down the middle, almost seeming like he would hit any of the pins. Until the ball flew straight into the gutter.

"Good job, McCall. Man you are a pro." Jackson held up his fingers in an okay sign, causing Allison to frown.

"Don't worry, we've only just started." Allison squeezed Scott's hand in her own, turning to look at Summer. "You're up, Sum."

Summer groaned and picked up her purple ball, "If you think Scott's bad, Jackson, wait til you see me." She muttered quietly to herself as she neared the line. She pulled her arm back and let the ball spring forward. The ball ran straight along the middle and swiftly knocked down seven of the pins. She stood there, her eyes set on the pins as if expecting them to pop back up, mocking her. But they didn't.

"That's new."

Summer and Stiles had gotten bored of the continuous strikes that Scott was getting - after a little inspirational talk from Allison - so they muttered something about going to get a drink, when really, they just wanted to be children and go to the arcade.

"Bring it Stilinski!" She taunted, her eyes set on the puck that was vibrating around on the air hockey machine.

"You really suck at trash talk." Stiles commented, slamming his pusher against the red plastic, sending it whizzing into her goal.

"Dude, what the hell!"

"Actually you know what, you just suck in general."

"You have no idea how wrong that just sounded."

"Just serve the damn puck."

Scott and Summer burst through the front door at 10:30pm, both of them tiptoeing up the stairs, that was, until they heard their mother shriek from Scott's room. Both of the twins ran at the doorway at the same time, finding themselves jammed in the door.

Melissa was standing in her pajamas with a bat in her hand, ready to swing at Stiles' head.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Melissa asked, tapping the bat into her palm, watching as Scott pushed Summer through the door first, following after her, tiredly running a hand through his hair.

"But we lock the front door, he wouldn't be able to get in." Scott told her, oblivious of how he sounded in that situation.

Summer chuckled and crossed the room, throwing herself down on the bed beside Stiles. She put her elbow on her knee and rested her head on it, watching as her mother and Scott had their little dispute.

"Yeah, exactly." She muttered, gesturing to the boy with her bat. "And by the way, do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?" She demanded, looking from Summer, to Scott, to Stiles.

"No." They all simply replied in unison.

"No?" Melissa made to put her fingers to her temples, her hand stuttering in the act as she did so, giving up, she dropped them to her sides. "Alright, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me, for one night." She sighed, throwing the bat to Summer who flailed and caught it.

"Mom, you just threw a bat at me!" She shrieked, holding the accusing bat in the air.

"I'm aware." She responded, leaving the room after sending a glare at each of the children.

"But-But, you just threw a bat at me!" Summer repeated, yelling after her mother who left the room. She sighed, turning to look at both boys who were staring at her. "What?"

"Get out?"

"Oh right."

* * *

**Summer has no idea that her brother is a werewolf - or does she? ;) A little Summer and Stiles, not much. I don't want to jump into it too soon. I'm probably going to do a chapter per episode, if I cut them down then yes it would be easier but there would be shorter chapters and I just want to get this season over with. Season two also. **

**I know there are a few of you - more than ten - reading this story, but you don't review. Please can you just leave me a tiny review at the end of each chapter to let me know how it is? I'm really insecure about my work and lack of reviews makes me think that you guys don't enjoy it. :( Thank you for reading.**


	5. Feeling exposed

**To my beautiful reviewers:**

**Guest:** Thank you! :)

**FawnGirl18:** Thank you! I really put a lot of thought into my title this time, it was as if every kiss was just like kissing a stone 'yucky'. Sorry about the end! I needed an arc for Summer, so yeah she is something and the story is her journey of finding love and discovering her powers, and how she can use them to her advantage.

**Readingbeyondyourvocab:** Fancy name btw :3 Yes she will know about Scott. She'll find out pretty soon because she's going to be with Scott and Stiles for the night school chapters, which I am writing right now actually, haha! I actually don't like the night chapters - or the first season really... I can't wait to get to season 3. Eek!

**s.j: **Aww, thank you so much! I update every Sunday - sometimes I give you guys a cheeky extra one when I'm in a very good mood!

**Sundayjoy01: **Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying my story :)

**SilverAdvenger12: **I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story! Thank you for your review! :3

**Emmettluver2010: **Well, you only had to wait a day from your review until the next one! :D Thank you for your review, it's very appreciated.

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, I hope you all continue to review also, it is very much appreciated and puts a big smile on my face! Alright, now on with the Teen Wolf!**

* * *

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, I'm guessing that you've all seen the new cover picture and yes, Summer has now changed. In the beginning I wanted it to be Rachel Bilson but she was so grown up in Hart of Dixie. If any of you have seen The OC, you will know that Rachel Bilson played Summer Roberts, a teenage girl. So I decided that I really did love the character - after all that's who she was named after - and she may as well play Summer.  
**

**Good that we cleared that up! No more Nina Dobrev! :3**

* * *

_"You mean so much to me, but I see how we're drifting apart. Maybe if you saw me, really saw the true me - not this girl that's hiding underneath the covers like a child, scared. I am here, waiting for you, but you don't seem to realize that I'm here. Now I'm just the sister that's forgotten, until I'm ready to be found."_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

**Magic Bullet  
**

**Chapter five - Feeling exposed  
**

Waking up had been the most difficult thing in the world to do for Summer that morning. First off, her hair just happened to be tangled in knots - something that Scott was happy to point out - and second, all of her pants just so happened to be missing... She wondered how that happened. *Cough cough* Scott.

Ever since day one of Middle school, Summer had never ever worn a skirt, nor a dress. Before then, yes she may have, mainly because her mother loved how she looked in them and decided to play _dress up Summer_ every single day until she and Scott were eleven. Scott and Stiles had both vowed to make her wear a skirt, or a dress, or even shorts! Something that would prove that she actually had legs.

Giving up, she yanked her body out of the shower and did the usual hair and makeup routine, sticking a clasp in the back of her hair for a change. Glaring holes through her fashion choices, she happened to find a pair of sweatpants in her bottom drawer, but she would much rather succumb to Scott and Stiles before wearing them.

She had decided, if she was going out like this! Summer would go out in style.

Pulling on a simple short-sleeved black mini dress, she grimaced, hating having her legs out. Sure, she had a naturally tanned complexion after all, she was the twin of Scott McCall. She had even debated sneaking into her mother's room and stealing a pair of tights, but it was way too warm to wear them - despite the fact that she'd worn jeans for the past five years. It's a good thing that she shaves her legs every time she showers.

If Lydia saw her with no accessories, she'd probably have a heart attack in the middle of the hallway, so she pulled on a long pearl necklace that fell to her waist. Summer guessed that she had ruined the look when she pulled on some white plimsolls, well... she had to have some aspect of herself or she'd probably slit her throat in the bathroom after feeling completely and utterly out of control of her own body.

Summer sighed, pulling herself away from the mirror, grabbing her bag and rushing down the stairs, desperate to avoid Scott. She grabbed her lunch money from the counter, resisting the temptation to nick Scott's after what he was going to put her through today. Today was a hot day. Summer had realized this the second she waltzed outside, biting her lip in anxiety as she waited for Lydia's shriek.

Five... Four... Three... Two...

Yep. She screamed like no other, scrambling out of the car for the first time ever since she had started picking Summer up, and rushing over. She stared at her in shock, her eyes traveling down her body, landing on her shoes.

She sighed, "Summer, you had to ruin it didn't you."

"I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth." Summer countered, stalking past the girl and yanking open her door. She thought that Lydia was always so judgmental, she was wearing a dress wasn't she? Why can't that be enough? Summer's dampened mood was instantly raised at the sight of her coffee, gulping it down until she realized how hot it was. She whined, flapping her hands at her burning tongue, frantically.

Summer felt like she was walking through the school naked. Literally.

Everyone's eyes were on her as if realizing that Scott had hidden all of her lovely clothes. _"I was forced to wear this, stop looking at me!"_ She wanted to yell down the hallway. She even heard a few wolf whistles as she hurried down the corridor. Summer opened her locker, swiveling in her combination to pull out all of her work for each class today.

Slamming her locker shut, Summer turned around to lean against it, ignoring all of the stares that she was getting. As she was doing this, Summer noticed two familiar boys who were snickering away. Scott and Stiles. She hissed, picking herself up and marching over to them. They both seemed to panic, slapping each others shoulders in some sort of scared dance.

Narrowing her eyes, Summer grabbed one of their ears each and pulled. "You know, Scott." She turned my head slowly to look menacingly at the boy. "You're an idiot. Have you not realized that basically every single boy in this hallway had been gawking at me since I entered? I mean, there was always electricity... but you just turned on the switch."

She smirked, letting the boys free and walking off dramatically, not before hearing Scott's threats of murdering everyone who looked at her. Summer had turned the corner, ready to head to her first class when Danny picked her up. She squeaked, not because she was surprised, but because she was wearing a dress. Summer really didn't feel like flashing everyone today.

Once he had put her down it was as if his eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Holy shit. Summer McCall is wearing a dress. I have seen it all."

Summer glared at the boy, taking a moment to pause for dramatic effect. "My foot and your ass need to meet."

"Ooh, I look forward to it."

"You're a freak."

"I know."

After Summer had finally separated herself from Danny, she had to go into her first class of the day - unfortunately. English. Today just happened to be the day that they would all get their English tests back. Taking her seat in front of Lydia, Summer leaned over to see her results first. As usual, it was a big red A+.

The brunette smirked, tapping her finger against her paper, "Well done." She winked, "Better hide that before anyone figures out that you actually have common sense."

Lydia hissed, but took her advice all the same, shoving it in her bag. Summer let out a quiet laugh and turned herself around, looking at her own test. To say that she was surprised would be an understatement, but Summer guessed that all of the face-to-desk slapping and paper-to-face sticking had finally payed off. Her test had a big red A in the corner. Summer sneaked a glance towards Scott's paper, which he had sitting right in front of him, lots of red writing equals not good. She had to squint to see the massive D- in the corner. Summer drew in a breath and sighed. Their mother expected a B average, C+ at the very least.

Scott was going to get murdered.

**~KS~**

Allison and Summer were already making their way down the stairs when Lydia popped up. She had a big smile on her face that suggested something that they really didn't want to do, or really disapproved of.

"Allison." She started, making Summer's heart soar at the fact she wasn't involved. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to the mall with me. I'd ask you Summer, but Allison really needs a new wardrobe and I can't be spending all my time with you."

"Bitch."

"Love you too."

"My fist loves your face."

"Don't push it now, Summer." Lydia concluded, staring at Allison waiting for an answer.

"I can't." Allison answered honestly, leaning against the wall behind her. "Scott's coming over after school. We're going to study."

"Just studying never ends with 'just studying'." Lydia scoffed, acting as if this information was obvious. "It's like... getting into a hot tub. Someone eventually cops a feel."

"What kind of spa do you go to?" Summer demanded, her face pulled back in disgust as she gaped at the girl in mock horror. "I'd issue a complaint."

"Hush now, child."

Allison's expression seemed to match one of a rabbit when you take a picture. It just freezes. "Wait, so what are you saying?"

"I'm just saying... make sure he covers up." Lydia laughed, watching Allison's expression. "Hello? Snow white, I'm talking about a condom."

Summer's eyebrows shot into her hair as she heard that last word, "They've only been dating for, what? Two weeks? The ball is in the court honey, it's just not ready to serve yet."

"Next time you get into my car." Lydia turned, snapping her head towards Summer. "Leave the sarcasm at the door."

"Sorry, I'm out of my mind at the moment, please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"Summer's right." Allison nodded, biting her lip anxiously. "It's too soon. We've only been on one date."

Lydia scoffed, taking up the staircase, expecting the two to follow her - Summer was ashamed to admit that they did. "Don't be a total prude, give a little taste."

"Well, I-I mean," Allison started, her pale cheeks flushing slightly, "How much is a little taste?"

"Oh, god. You really like him, don't you?"

"Hello!" Summer waved her hand in Lydia's face, "Are you suffering from amnesia or have you not seen those two together?"

Allison shot Summer a grateful look as she turned to Lydia, "Well, it's just... he's different. When I first moved here, I had a plan... no boys until college. I just moved too much, but... then I met him, and... he was different." She repeated, as if answering all of their unspoken questions, "I don't know. I can't explain it."

"I can." Lydia told her, speaking in her _informative _voice. "It's your brain flooding with phenylalanine."

Allison and Summer shared a look, turning back to Lydia. Summer blinked, looking at the girl, "I don't think I even know what you just said."

Lydia clasped her hands together in thought, "I'll tell you what to do. When's he coming over?"

"Right after school." Allison answered, folding her arms.

"Okay, we both have French. We can talk about it then." Lydia then turned to Summer, "What are you in, Summer?"

The girl looked up, as if her timetable was permanently tattooed on the inside of her eyelids. "I have... a free period. I'm going to the library. Bye!"

"Summer!" The two girls called after her retreating body, she merely shrugged them off, after all Summer had a Chem test to study for.

After her short time of studying had gotten too much, Summer decided to leave early, after all the walk would do her good and to be honest, she just wanted to get out of this place, she'd had enough of the glances she was getting. Summer had gotten down the hallway, halfway to the main exit when she saw him. A tall man, dressed from fake leather jacket to big boots, in black. He was rather pale, paler than Allison - and that was saying something - and he was stumbling around, at first Summer thought he was drunk, but then she saw the thick layer of sweat across his skin.

"Oh my god." She mumbled, rushing over to the man, offering him a shoulder as she sat him down on the nearby bench. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm looking for... S-Scott McCall." He groaned, his body slumping against the wall.

"Scott?" Summer asked, furrowing her eyebrows with confusion. "What do you want with my brother?"

This seemed to jerk the man out of whatever he was currently thinking. "You're his sister?"

"Yeah." Summer nodded, "I'd give you a proper introduction but you don't seem in the mood for it. I'm Summer."

"Derek." He replied, screwing his face up in pain.

"Derek?" She repeated, realization flooding her face. "Oh! You're the one who gave Allison a ride home."

"You're friends with Allison?"

"Yeah, well she's dating my brother. I have to like her."

"Speaking of him, where is he?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Summer admitted, pulling her phone out to glance at it. "It's almost four, can you wait five minutes for him?"

"I don't think I can." The man heaved, his body flopping over to lean over his legs.

"Oh god, please don't throw up." She squealed, stepping back. "I'll call him." The girl told the man, turning away to dial his number and press the phone to her right ear.

He answered almost immediately, "Summer? What's wrong?"

"Scott!" Summer sighed, running her hand through her hair - after pulling it out of the stupid clasp. "Your friend, Derek's here. He doesn't look so good, Scott. He's all pasty and sickly, I'm actually worried that it's contagious."

"Where are you?" He demanded, a low tone that suggested his worry and concern for Derek, she had guessed.

"We're at the bench next to the water fountain outside the library." The girl bristled, turning around to check on Derek.

"Okay, I'll be right there-"

"Scott." Summer called his attention back to herself, "He's gone."

**~KS~**

Summer was skipping down the road, placing one foot neatly on one rock in the pavement, jumping to another close to it. She and Scott used to do this as a child, never going out of the lines. The first one who went out, owed the other a lollipop - strawberry in Scott's case, apple in Summer's. She wasn't paying attention to the boy behind her on the phone. She was quite happy leaving him to his conversation.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Danny laughed, finishing his phone call, "I love you too."

"Cayoot!" Summer commented from in front of him, her ears perking up that those last words. "When do I get to meet him?"

"Uh, let me thing..." Danny murmured, running up behind the girl and swinging her off of her feet. "Never."

Summer pouted, tapping her hands on the boy's wrist to let her go. "Why? Dan Dan, you know that he'll love me!"

"I refuse to risk that!" Danny shook his head, his chest rippling with laughter as he set the girl back down.

"Whatever." Summer scoffed, her eyes brightening up at the sushi restaurant at the bottom of the street, "You are kidding me... You are seriously taking me to eat sushi? Oh my god, Danny I love you."

Danny chuckled, grabbing the girl's hand. "Shut up."

The two had been going out for dinner once every week, usually a Pizza Parlor, but Danny was treating the girl tonight. The first few times they had explained their situation that they were not dating - much to the waiter's assumption - but eventually they just embraced it and just acted as if they were. Danny's boyfriend knew of their situation and quite frankly - he found it pretty hilarious how they would act.

"Dear, have you tried the norimaki?" Summer fluttered her eyelashes 'seductively', holding her chopsticks expertly in her right hand.

"No, I haven't." Danny grinned back, "Would you care to feed me some, sweetheart?"

"Of course!" Summer chirped, stabbing the small piece with her chopstick - straight through the middle, and placing it in his mouth.

"Thank you," Danny mumbled back, using his teeth to scrape the norimaki from the chopstick. "It is good."

"Isn't it?" Summer sighed, sipping on her wine that they used their fake ID's to get. "So what is it tomorrow then? I heard that the Grayson's are holding a barbeque gathering, but the Meyer's are having a wine tasting with some cheese that Sandra brought back from France."

Danny tilted his head and pretended to think about the options, "Well, the Grayson's play Monopoly... but the Meyer's always hold up a great game of Cluedo!"

"Right!" Summer clinked her glass with Danny's, "The Meyer's it is. Plus Victor always burns my steak... he really needs to learn how to cook."

"Oh absolutely." Danny nodded after swallowing his mouthful of fish, "Trish does drink too much, it's shocking how many cosmos she goes through."

"I agree." Summer concluded, both of them setting their chopsticks down, ready for their dessert.

**~KS~**

"Scott?" Summer called, closing the front door behind her. "Scott?"

"In here!" He announced his presence, waving a hand from the kitchen.

"How's your friend?" The girl asked, slinging her bag from her shoulder, dumping it on the ground by the couch.

Scott paused for a moment in the kitchen, biting his cheek from the inside. "Uh, he's fine. It was just the- uh, the flu. Stiles took him to the hospital to get a shot and some medication. He should be fine."

"How was it?" Summer chirped, poking her head around the doorway, mockingly seductive. "Your _study date_."

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Scott spluttered in disbelief. "That is not the type of conversation I want to have with my twin sister, let alone anyone who is remotely related to me."

"Come on!" Summer whined, jumping up onto the counter. "We never talk anymore, I hate it."

Scott sighed, "Tell you what." He started, pouring two glasses of orange juice. "This Sunday, we will have a movie night, alright? Mom's working late, we can call Stiles over if you want, Allison too. It'll be like old times... except now with an extra girl."

She grinned, leaping off of the counter and snatching up one of the glasses. "I'd like that, but Allison and I are picking the movie."

"Deal."

"I'm going to make you pay for forcing me into this horrific... thing!" Summer spluttered, gesturing to the black fabric that she was encased in. "By the way, where are my clothes?"

"In my closet."

"You have girls clothes in your closet? I am so taking a picture of that!" The brunette squealed, slamming her glass down and scrambling up the stairs.

Summer burst into his room before him and flung open the closet doors, seeing her clothes all laying neatly on the ground in piles, she groaned. This didn't make him look as bad.

"I was expecting the clothes on hangers you dingus!"

"I thought ahead dear sister of mine!"

"I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed person."

"Why must you wound me?"

* * *

**Bit of a short one guys, sorry for that! Didn't really give me much to go on this episode. **

**A little more Scott and Summer in this one, I'm very slowly making them get closer. I'm probably going to make her find out stuff and demand Scott to tell her what's going on, meh.**

**Did you guys like the Summer and Danny moment? :)**


	6. That's not a mountain lion

**The Tell + Heart Monitor  
**

**Chapter six - That's not a mountain lion  
**

Saturday night. Probably the best night of the entire week. The night that dozens of parties would be thrown, naming Sunday as 'Hangover Day' - a day that Summer was rather familiar with. Saturday was better than Friday, the day that you had to sit in class and stare at the clock as you're counting down the seconds - much like how they do in High School Musical - until the bell rings and you're trying to get out of the door before it's even been opened.

Summer was definitely not happy with the situation she was in. She and Lydia had been planning to watch 'The Notebook', all week long, as a part of their best friend bonding, but somehow Jackson wormed his way into it. Summer wasn't exactly looking forward to the movie. She wasn't maple syrup, she hated sappy stuff. She just really wanted to see her beautiful baby, Ryan Gosling. As much as Summer tried not to be, she was an absolute fan girl. Daryl Dixon, Damon Salvatore, Kol Mikaelson - hell, any guy on the Vampire Diaries she was just about swooning for.

"Jackson, you're getting me popcorn." Summer announced, shoving her head through the gap between the two chairs, a big cheesy smile on her face.

"There's only toffee at the rental, you hate toffee." He replied simply, he clearly wasn't happy that Summer was there either. Well tough stuff, she was there first. Not literally because he had actually been the one that picked her up...

"Ugh." Summer groaned, throwing her head back against the chair. "Well, we're going to have to go to a store or something. I need my popcorn."

"We're not going-"

"Jackson." Lydia interrupted, looking at her boyfriend sweetly. "Summer and I have planned this all week, you're technically not supposed to be here, but you are. If Summer wants popcorn, she'll get popcorn."

"Thank you, Lydia." Summer chimed in, receiving a _not helping _look from the she-devil herself. "Sorry..." She mumbled, shrinking down in her seat.

The rest of the three out of five minute car drive was silent. Jackson brooding, Lydia examining herself in the rear-view mirror as she drove, and Summer? She was just lounging about in the back of Jackson's car, rather squished. She didn't think she'd ever sat in a smaller seat. Summer was daydreaming out of the window, when she suddenly thought how much of a dysfunctional couple Jackson and Lydia were. They could never agree on anything, and when they did, it was usually because Lydia was offering something for his benefit, not hers.

When Lydia pulled up outside the movie store, Jackson turned to his girlfriend almost pleadingly. "Look, Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever, it is the best sports movie ever made."

"No."

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper."

"No."

"Lydia, I swear to god you're gonna like it-"

"No."

"I am not watching the notebook again!"

Lydia and Summer sat in silence after Jackson's departure. The brunette didn't quite understand how Lydia had so much control over her boyfriend. After all, Jackass... sorry, Jackson, was completely and utterly selfish and stubborn in every humanly way possible. Lydia, now somewhere under that perfect skin, makeup and clothes, had some way of connecting to him, as she had simply repeated one single word and he had given in - after some grumbling and more brooding.

"I don't get it."

Lydia cocked her head to the side as she listened to Summer, smacking her pursed lips. "What don't you get?"

"You." She admitted, letting out a breath. "How do you have so much control over him? I mean, Jackson is-"

"Egotistical? Narcissistic? Self-centered?" Lydia listed, pursing her lips tightly. "I know."

"See, that." Summer held out a hand to use what she just said as evidence, "If you think that, how can you-"

"Because I love him."

Summer pushed her head between the seats again and looked at her best friend, somberly. Summer had never thought that Lydia and Jackson were in love, and that made her completely oblivious. Each kiss that they shared, every night that they spent together had meant something no matter how much they tried to cover their love with simplicity and teenage hormones. She sighed, pressing her head into her palm, glancing out of the window.

Why couldn't she find love?

The second that crossed her mind, a large black animal burst it's way through the rental's window. Glass flew everywhere as it was forced from it's home by a large force, clattering to the ground with a cruel jingling. Summer shrieked, the car sized animal bounding off down the street - turning around to look at the girl with his large red eyes. Lydia had screamed also, her's a short whimper of fright. Her eyes had been mainly on her phone, while Summer had been looking directly at the scene, her eyes fixated as the incident ran over in her mind, again and again.

Clambering out of the car, Summer's shaky legs carried her towards the store. Ignoring Lydia's yell of protest, she pushed open the door - her hands slick with sweat. There was a constant muted whimper erupting from her mouth as she edged closer to the toppled over shelves. She kept moving, forcing herself to keep moving.

"Jackson?" She stammered out, bending down beside the boy, a heavy shelf resting on his back. "Jackson?"

"Summer?" He looked up into the girl's eyes, "What are you doing here? You need to get out of here!"

"N-no." She insisted, standing from her spot on the ground. She touched her hot fingertips to the cool surface of the shelf, hooking her fingers under it. Bending her knees her knees, Summer hiked it up. She could only hold it up a few inches for a small moment, but it was enough time for Jackson to crawl out.

"Jackson." She whimpered, crossing the short space between them and throwing her arms around him. "What happened to you?"

Jackson gulped, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the girl in response. How could he tell her what he saw? He couldn't. So he said the only thing that would make sense in her mind during the situation. "I don't know."

It seemed like hours had passed when the police had finally reached the scene. An ambulance had gotten there first, both Lydia and Summer having to drag the boy over to get checked out. Stubborn didn't seem like the right word anymore. They even checked the two girl's over much to their protests, knowing indeed that it was protocol.

Summer's skin felt cold. Very cold. The type of temperature she would associate with death. Many emotions were running through her veins, although they appeared faint. She could feel the fear, the panic and she was starting to lose the ability to stand. It was unnerving. Her world was spinning, and she didn't understand why. She hadn't been in the accident, why would she feel as if a hammer had just came crashing down on her forehead?

That's when the pain started.

Summer let out a brilliant shriek, her hands shooting to her head as she let out the continuous wail of agony. She couldn't feel the people around her, trying to comfort her, calm her down, ask her question after question. But she couldn't hear them, all she could hear was a single voice, ringing in her head as she kept screaming, attempting to drown it out.

_"Don't fight it now, Summer."_

She wanted to ask them what she was fighting. She didn't feel as if she was fighting anything or anyone other than her Chemistry teacher over the grade she got on her test. Or, you know, the raging pain cracking through her skull and coursing through her body.

The moment that the voice had disappeared from her head, Summer opened her tearful eyes and looked up into a pair of chocolate brown ones. She let out a whimper and pulled her hands away from her head. She hadn't realized that she had fallen to the ground in her desperate attempt to escape the pain. Summer glanced around at the small crowd accumulating around her. She gulped, shakily getting to her feet.

Stiles saw the girl trying to get up and he instantly helped her, wrapping an arm around her waist for support. She turned her head to look into his eyes, finding comfort and warmth in them. Sweet, geeky Stiles. The best friend of her twin brother. How he knew her so well, she had never understood. He knew things that she had never told him.

"How do you know that I hate pink?" Summer let out, her voice croaking, tongue rubbing against the roof of her mouth like sandpaper.

Stiles gave a shaky laugh and nodded his head from side to side. "When we were twelve, your mom tried to put a pink birthday badge on your shirt but you wouldn't let her." She laughed slightly, remembering the day well. "You said how much you hated pink, and that you wanted a blue one like Scott's."

Summer laughed in between her quiet sniffles, "I can't believe you remember that."

"I remember a lot of things about you." He replied simply, brushing a lock of hair behind the girl's ear, out of her tear stained cheeks.

Summer had wanted to drag herself out of bed on Monday, but she just couldn't. The images of the horrific animal flashed before her eyes every time she closed them. People had asked her what she had seen, Scott had came in to check on her, make sure she was okay. And her answer to both was the same, _"I don't know". _How could she tell anyone what she saw? They would never believe her.

A giant bear like wolf with a face like a mask and glowing red eyes? Great description.

Scott had told her that Lydia wasn't at school either - so Stiles said anyways - and that they had caught the mountain lion. Allison's father shot it down in the middle of the car park with a silver pistol after a car reversed into Sheriff Stilinski. There it lay, breathing it's last few breaths as everyone else felt safe. The curfew was lifted and people would walk outside without feeling under threat anymore.

But Summer couldn't. The next few nights she would shoot up in her bed, screaming bloody murder as the crimson eyes flashed through her mind. Thoughts of being ripped from the car and mauled as Lydia clambered desperately out of the car, attempting to escape. Each on ends as the animal slashes Lydia's throat and she falls to the ground, her eyes wide and lifeless.

She knew that what she saw wasn't a mountain lion. They aren't black to begin with, and they don't have red eyes. The one that Scott spoke about had tan fur and golden eyes. She wasn't that delusional, she knew what she saw.

"Honey?" Melissa's head popped through the door, startling the girl. She squeaked, hiking the covers up to cover her face. "Sweet heart, are you okay?"

Summer sighed and dropped the covers, running a hand through her hair. "Uh, yeah. I just got a fright, that's all."

Melissa looked at her daughter sympathetically and walked into the room, taking a seat on the bed. "If you want to stay off today-"

"No." Summer broke in, shaking her head. "I can't skip another day, I just can't."

"Alright." Melissa held her hands up in surrender, "Go to school, but if you want to go home, just go. I'll write you a note for tomorrow."

"Thanks mom." Summer smiled, throwing her covers off of her body, standing up.

"Oh, and by the way." Melissa held back at the door, "I'm proud of you, your grades are amazing. Although, I wish I could say the same for Scott."

Summer let out a laugh and threw a pillow at her mother, "Get out, I need to change!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going!"

**~KS~**

"Scott!" Summer called on her brother, rushing down the stairs after him. "Hey."

Scott's eyes furrowed in confusion at his sister's greeting, "Uh hey?"

"I- uh just wanted to ask if we had any homework." She mumbled lamely, grabbing her lunch money from the counter. "You know, cause I missed everything."

"Oh right, yeah." Scott blinked, fumbling for words. "No, we don't have any, I think."

"Oh okay." Summer responded, biting her lip in anxiety at how awkward the situation was. She sighed, hating the gaze of pity he was giving her. "Go on, Scott."

Her brother looked at her with a confused gaze, "Go on, what?"

"Ask me what I saw that night." Summer sighed, pulling her bag up from the floor onto her shoulder. "Ask me if I saw a mountain lion, because I know that you want to. Go on, ask me what I saw."

"What did you see?" Scott asked without hesitation, folding his arms as he waited for the response.

"I didn't see a mountain lion." She said simply, "It was large, furry and black. Like a gorilla or a bear, but neither of those have bright red eyes, Scott. You've been acting off lately, never home, out before midnight and back early in the morning, failing classes, hell you missed school yesterday! You know something and you're hiding it from me."

"No, I'm not."

Summer narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Is that the first lie you've told me, huh? Or is it just an addition to the giant pile that keeps growing?"

Scott froze in his stance. Summer had always bought his lies before. "How did you know that I was lying?"

"I-I... I don't know." Summer sighed, catching her head in her hands. "I keep hearing stuff lately, like right there, I heard you think something about an alpha? I can feel your confusion, Scott. It's faint, really faint, but it's still there."

Scott's eyes widened, how did she know what he was thinking?

"You're worried too." She continued, approaching the boy closely. "You're worried for everyone you love, like something's going to happen to them. What's going to happen to them, Scott? What aren't you telling me?"

"I have to get to school."

"Scott!" Summer yelled, stomping her foot on the ground as her brother made to leave, "Don't you dare leave me! I deserve to know what's going on. Whatever this _thing _is, whatever kind of absurd creature this is. I want to know."

Scott was breathing heavily, turning his head back over his shoulder to look at the girl. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what you are."

"What do you mean?" Scott stammered, shifting his body back around. "I'm-"

"Stop lying!" Summer shrieked, throwing her bag to the ground with a clatter. "You and Stiles aren't as secretive as you think. You talk about hunters, anger, I swear I've even heard the word werewolf once or twice. In Chemistry, Stiles wasn't exactly subtle about the whole bus situation, the whole class must have heard. I'm surprised they didn't catch on either."

"Attacks." She continued, stalking forward, "Scratches on the bus. Killings by animals. A _mountain lion._" The girl sneered the last words, feeling them roll across was only bitter on her tongue. "What are you, Scott?"

"You seem to already know the answer." Scott mumbled in return, looking straight into the eyes of the girl that stood straight in front of him.

"What are you Scott?" Summer repeated, her voice warmer than before, more desperate. As if she needed an answer, she needed a logical answer that would explain everything to her. "I need you to tell me, I have to understand!"

"Why do you have to understand?"

"Because I'm losing my mind!" The girl cried, frantically. "When you guys were at school yesterday, I woke up three times after seeing that _monster _in my sleep. I'm having nightmares, more panic attacks than I can deal with, headaches and voices in my head. I'm going insane. I'm going crazy, Scott. They'll take me away, please don't let them take me away, please don't."

Scott looked at his sister sympathetically and embraced her in a hug. "I'm a werewolf, Sum."

Summer let out a choked sob and nodded into his shoulder, "I know, Scott. I know."

For the first time in a year, Summer rode to school on the front of her brother's bike. She felt freed, as if by feeling the wind in her face, all of her troubles were instantly blown away. She started laughing, holding her hair tightly in one hand so that she wouldn't blind Scott, and holding on very tightly with the other, leaning back against her brother's shoulder. She felt as if she was given another chance with him.

And this time, she wouldn't screw it up.

"Stay away from Allison." Scott muttered to himself as the two walked along the corridor, "Stay away from Allison." He jogged up the staircase, only to see said girl running down them, he backtracked, heading in the other direction. "Stay away from Jackson." He added, turning to the left to see Lydia at her locker.

"Hi Scott!" Lydia called out, waving a perfectly manicured hand.

"Oh come on!" Scott cried, storming off in the other direction towards his class.

Summer stared after him, an amused look on her face. She let out a laugh and walked over to Lydia, leaning against the locker. "Hey." She chirped, watching the girl pile her books into her bag.

"Hey Sum." Lydia smiled, barely looking at her best friend.

"What's wrong?" Summer asked, arching an eyebrow in suspicion. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Lydia stated, slamming her locker door, "I'm fine."

Summer could tell that Lydia was lying, but she didn't push it like she had with Scott. She just shrugged and shook her head, plastering a fake smile on. "Come on then! We have English!"

**~KS~**

To say that English had dragged on was an understatement. Summer had literally been staring at the clock for the whole period when she wanted to burst into tears. It had been too soon to come into a large group of people when you were feeling everything they felt. She felt as if she was trying to juggle every emotion in the world. Wanting to pounce on some boy and rip his clothes off - thanks to some hormonal little bitches in the class - and wanting to slam someone's head, particularly Scott, off of the desk - thanks to Stiles and his stroppy little mood.

"Oh thank god." Summer cried, bursting out of the room as soon as the bell rang. She looked to her right, Lydia was storming off down the hallway when she would usually wait on Summer. And to her left, were Scott and Stiles both talking avidly about something that was getting Stiles infuriated. Running up after the two boys, she sidled up on Scott's other side, waving to Stiles.

"Oh uh, hey Summer." He stammered awkwardly, "We were just- uh... talking about-"

"It's okay Stiles." Scott clapped his best friend on the back. "Summer knows."

Stiles' eyes widened in surprise. After all, Scott was the one who wanted to keep Summer would of all this. "Uh, when did she find out?"

"Technically I found out a while ago." Summer muttered quietly, "The rental place just proved my suspicions, and Scott admitted it this morning. We had a big old twin-to-twin moment about it, didn't we Scott?" She cooed, pinching his cheeks.

"Okay, how much do you know?"

"Pretty much everything." Scott answered for his sister, "I told her on the way to school, and yes she knows about Derek wanting to help me."

"When are you seeing him next?" Stiles reverted the topic back to Derek.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"Oh say hi to Deaton for me!" Summer chirped, "I haven't been by to see him in ages!"

"Okay..." Scott muttered, a grin lacing his lips before he turned back to Stiles. "Why?"

"That gives me until the end of the day to teach you myself." Stiles told Scott, glancing at Summer. "You in, Sum?"

"Oh no, don't involve me in this. Just give me a full briefing!" Summer cheered, patting Scott's shoulders and jumping up on his back. "Look, I have a pet. Woof woof, run doggie."

"I think I'm going to like having her here."

"I don't think I am."

After another few completely and utterly throat slitting-ly boring classes, Summer caught up with Stiles and Scott just as they were heading to the cafeteria. She liked hanging with the guys, it reminded her of old times. She just needed to learn how to juggle hanging out with Lydia and Allison with Scott and Stiles. It shouldn't be too hard considering that two of them date and Stiles is completely obsessed with Lydia.

The three sat down at the table, Summer on Scott's right. She watched in amusement as her brother pulled out a world history book and placed it in front of his face, ducking under it. Stiles looked at his friend in disapproval, grabbing the top of it.

"I think the book's making it more obvious." He commented, removing his hand and picking up his green apple to take a bite.

"Allison's reading anyways." Summer told him, looking straight ahead at Allison who was into some book that she was doing her history project on.

Scott ignored the two and continued to hide behind his book, sliding to the left to look at Stiles. "Did you come up with a plan yet?"

"I think so." Stiles replied, glancing up at his friend.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?"

"No." Stiles spoke through a mouthful of apple. "But your crap has infiltrated my life kind of, so now I have to do something about it, plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

"From what I've heard." Summer started, stabbing an olive on her salad plate. "Derek sounds too broody to be Yoda. I love Yoda, he's like my favorite character on Star Wars. Plus he looks super cuddly."

Stiles pointed to Summer with his mouth open, "How come your sister has watched Star Wars but you haven't?"

"You're eating." Scott pointed to the salad with his own finger and his mouth agape. "When did you get that, you didn't have it five minutes ago."

"Oh." Summer popped the olive in her mouth, "I'm just full of surprises today. Stiles thinks about what he says before he says it so I was just listening to the conversation while I got food. I was only gone for a minute, it's not a big deal. Just like how Stiles is going to be a better teacher than leather man. Okay maybe that is a big deal, I don't know."

"Yeah, you teach me." Scott added to Stiles, shrinking down behind his book again.

"I'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah, you be my Yoda."

"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles imitated a pretty good impression of Yoda and started chuckling to himself, along with Summer who was giggling into her lettuce. "I said it backwards-"

"Yeah I know." Scott nodded from above the book, not pleasing Stiles at all.

"Alright you know what." Stiles slammed his hand against the table, "I definitely still hate you. Uh huh, oh yeah." He stood up, collecting his things and stealing the book that Scott was hiding behind as he went.

Summer hopped up after him, snatching her water and scurrying behind the boy - Scott following close behind, avoiding Allison who was calling him and chasing after the boy. It was like a spaced out conga... to no music. Scott burst into the boys bathroom while Summer and Stiles kept walking down the left hallway, hoping that Allison wouldn't run after them.

"So you know then." Stiles started awkwardly, shoving his books into his bag.

"Yep." Summer nodded, tucking her water away into her own bag. "You've known from the beginning."

"Yeah." Stiles ran a hand over his buzz cut. "It's been rough, I mean I have to deal with Derek all the time that Scott's not available."

"When I spoke to Derek," Summer started, pausing in her footsteps to wait for Scott who was rushing up behind them. "He seemed nice. Not at all like how you guys describe him. Anyways, have fun with your little anger control plan thing. I have a History report to research for. Why did my family have to be so boring?"

The boys watched as Summer sighed and stalked up the staircase towards History.

**~KS~**

At the end of the day, Summer was rather angry to see her brother with a bloody nose and a bruised body. She let out a shriek and ran up to him, slapping Stiles across the back of the head after she was done mothering her brother.

"Stiles, you idiot! What did you do!?"

"It proved my point." Stiles told her, holding with Finstock's phone which was connected to the heart rate around Scott's waist. "Allison doesn't get him angry. She pulls him back. So yes, I am a much better Yoda than Derek... but we both have a detention with our ass of a Chemistry teacher."

Summer scowled at the two boys, wishing them good luck with Harris before hurrying off to find Lydia - who was actually waiting for her. She smiled, running over to the girl's car and clambering inside. The two shared a brief conversation as Lydia sped off, quicker than she usually would. Summer could feel the fear, the confusion and worry radiating off of the girl and she bit her lip. She wanted to tell Lydia everything, but that would only scare her more. And it wasn't her secret to tell.

Summer had gotten into her house, ran up the stairs and started on her homework when Scott burst through the door.

"Summer!" He yelled up the stairs, "You wanna be involved?"

She didn't have to reply. Summer had abandoned her homework, grabbed her phone and flew down the stairs before Scott had even taken two steps. He chuckled lightly and the two got into Stiles' car - Summer in the back as always.

"Okay where are we going, and why?" Summer asked, buckling her seat belt, peering over the back of Stiles' chair.

'I have a plan to lure the alpha to us.' Scott muttered, keeping his eyes on the road while Stiles' drove in the dark.

"Are you actually out of your mind?" Summer cried, slapping Scott across the back of his head. "Dude, why would you want to take that thing to you, and second, haven't I seen him enough? Great more nightmares."

"You wanted to be involved." Scott held his hands up as if it was out of his hands. "I asked if you wanted to come along."

"I didn't ask to get murdered!" Summer countered, leaning back against her seat. "God, nothing is foolproof to the sufficiently talented fool."

"Thanks, Sum. You're such a bitch."

"You're welcome, you flea-bitten runt-of-a-poodle."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with my comebacks, mongrel?"

"Yes. I do."

"Oh my god, will you two shut up?" Stiles complained from the driver's seat. "God. I didn't ask for this twin drama."

"Oh no, alert the media!" Summer snapped, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"Well, you never know. Some low-class species with the same viewpoint as the you might find it funny."

"Looks like the skills I've passed down to you have paid off after all."

"We're here!" Scott announced, breaking off the sarcasm war between the two others in the car.

"Nice comeback." Summer commented, offering a hand out to the boy. "You have learned well grasshopper."

Stiles let out a laugh and shook the girl's hand. "You may call me Yoda, and yes you may bow."

"My pleasure." Summer bowed, tucking her arm under to hold more formality.

"You guys are both freaks." Scott stated, coming around from the other side of the truck. "This is a terrible idea."

"But we're still gonna do it?' Stiles asked, leaning against his car.

"Can you think of anything better?"

"Yes." Summer spoke up, gaining the attention of both boys. "Curly fries and sodas with extra ice."

Stiles nodded in agreement, "Well, personally I'm a fan of ignoring a problem until it eventually goes away." He moved his hands to suggest that he was sweeping whatever the situation was, under the rug.

"Just make sure we can get inside." Scott sighed.

"Well..." Summer started, watching as Stiles pulled a flashlight and some bolt cutters out of his trunk. "I thought you had supernatural strength and all..."

"He's here." Scott interrupted, pointing to where Derek just pulled up in his car.

"Oh great, broody forehead." Summer groaned, leaning against the car.

"I'm guessing that by the fact she's here." Derek pointed to the girl, "She knows."

"She has a name."

"I'm ignoring you. I only want to have to deal with one twin today."

"You're picking the wrong one, mutt."

"Where's my boss?" Scott demanded, stalking over to the man.

"In the back."

"You have Deaton in the back of your car?!" Summer shrieked, all of the teenagers peering into the back to see Deaton wrapped up with duct tape over his mouth.

"Well, he looks comfortable." Stiles commented, sarcastically.

"Hey." Derek called the two retreating boys back. "What are you doing?"

"You said I was linked with the alpha." Scott said, simply, continuing toward the School with Scott.

Summer made to follow them, but Derek pulled her back, stating that she would be safer with him rather than an amateur werewolf and a twitchy human. Summer shrugged and plonked herself down on the front of Derek's car. Ignoring his protests.

By the sounds of it, Scott and Stiles had went to the office to use the speaker system. Derek and Summer could tell due to the pathetic howl that was erupting through the grounds, it sounded like Scott attempting to do a howl. Stiles would have done better.

"You've got to be kidding me." Derek muttered, taking a seat down next to Summer. "Your brother is an idiot."

The girl couldn't answer, she was too busy jerking around with laughter. She even fell off of the car and onto the ground, where it still didn't phase her. She kept laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tried to control herself.

When Summer had finally stopped laughing, another howl broke out, this one a low growling echoing through the area. Summer covered her ears with her hands and watched as the leaves on the trees on the school grounds started to shake. Scott and Stiles both came charging out of the school, triumphant grins on their faces.

"I'm going to kill both of you." Derek threatened, pointing a finger in their direction. "What the hell was that? Were you trying to attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott admitted, shyly.

"Yeah, it was loud." Stiles laughed, before his voice went too high pitched for his tone. "And it was _awesome._"

"And deafening!" Summer called, the ringing in her ears still rather loud.

"Why are you yelling?" Scott asked, looking at his sister curiously.

Summer paused in her ear tapping movements and yelled, "What!?"

"Nevermind."

Derek narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Shut up, all of you."

"Oh don't be such a sour wolf." Stiles scoffed, glaring at the man.

"What did you do with him?" Scott demanded, looking in the back of Derek's car.

"What?" Derek whizzed around to see the back door of the car wide open, no Deaton to be found.

"He did nothing!" Summer told the boys quickly before they jumped to conclusions. "I was here, he did nothing to Deaton. He must have just escaped."

That's when everything took a turn for the worst. The alpha ran up behind Derek and thrust his claws into his back, lifting him up above the ground as blood spurted out of his mouth, dripping to the ground. Summer let out a scream as she faced the thing in her nightmares. Scott grabbed his sister's arm and tugged her towards the school. The alpha threw Derek at a wall, where he lay with his eyes wide open, bleeding out on the grass. Scott and Stiles held a door each, pulling the bar so that it couldn't be opened from the outside.

"Great." Summer muttered, pacing the floor behind them. "This is _so _how I wanted to spend my Tuesday night."

* * *

**I joined the two chapters together as I wanted chapter six to go along with episode six, if you catch my drift. Hope you enjoyed, leave a review!  
**

**The night school chapters next time, wooooooo- no, I'm not looking forward to writing it. I know it was originally Wednesday night, but it just happened to be Tuesday in my timeline, oops!  
**


	7. After hours chemistry

**To my beautiful reviewers:**

**SilverAdvenger12: **Thank you! You'll already know if you get to this chapter, that she found out in Chapter 6. I really like writing Danny and Summer's relationship. We get more of them in Chapter 10. :D x

**Rewno632: **Thank you so much! Yeah I'm having a slow building for Summer and Stiles, but I'm not making him fall out of love with Lydia. It just goes along with my story for Season 3. :) x

**demi-wolf3T: **Well, we have a while to figure that out, she still needs to break the resistance against it! Her powers are blocked for a while and that will be explained once they are unblocked and they finally go to Deaton to find out what's up. We won't find out in Season 1, maybe around mid-season 2. It all revolves around the Summer and Stiles relationship. Thanks for your review! :3 x

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I just want to remind you that I am Scottish, and we have different spellings to the American English, so I'm so sorry if anything seems incorrectly spelled, it's just how I've been taught. But then again, there might actually be a genuine spelling mistake...**

**SORRY IT'S LATE! EXAMS SUCK!**

**ONTO THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN... EVER!**

* * *

**Night School  
**

**Chapter seven - After hours Chemistry  
**

Tuesday night. What would other people be doing on a regular Tuesday night? Maybe watching a movie with their family after they had pegged that unusual day as family night. Maybe doing some homework, going out with their friends, calling up someone to ask them to hang out. Date night, possibly?

Summer did not expect her Tuesday night to go like this. For one thing, she didn't expect to be pacing the hallway of her school, watching as Stiles and Scott hung from the bars on the door. Secondly, her brother had willingly called the alpha to him, didn't he have a backup plan? Of course he didn't, this was Scott.

"Lock it!"

"Do I look like I have a key?!"

"Find something!"

"What?!"

"Anything!"

Stiles paused, his mind working over time as he thought about what he could use to keep the door closed. He rose, peeking out of the window at the top of his door, Scott soon following suit. Summer shoved Scott out of the way to see what they were looking at. The pair of yellow bolt cutters, laying aimlessly on the ground, now proved a much better purpose than breaking into school, willingly.

"No." Summer shook her head, grabbing a hold of Stiles' arm. "No way, you'll get yourself killed!"

"Yes." Stiles argued simply, pushing the door and slipping out from behind it.

The two twins watched in horror as Stiles looked around, as if judging his surroundings for the alpha. He ran down the stairs quickly and snatched up the cutters just as the alpha stalked around the back of his jeep. Scott started banging on the door, alerting his friend who was still crouched on the ground, his head turning towards the alpha. Just as it started running, Stiles did too, launching himself at the door and yanking it open.

Summer threw herself at the boy the second he had shoved a handle in either bar, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, as if she was reassuring herself that he was actually there, not outside being turned into chilli.

"You're such an idiot." She murmured into his ear, sighing with relief. "I can't believe you did that."

Stiles awkwardly responded, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Neither can I."

The girl pulled away from him and allowed her eyes to roam over the double blue doors being held by the cutters. She ran a hand through her hair and pointed to the bars, "That's not going to hold is it?"

"Probably not." Stiles admitted, pulling his flashlight out to peer out of the window again. "It's gone."

"Then where is it?" Summer asked fearfully.

"I have no idea."

Just as the words escaped Stiles' mouth, the three turned to look down the large dark corridor as a howl broke out, echoing off of the walls and battering off the floor. Summer gulped and the boys grabbed one of her arms each, legging it down the corridor and turning right into the first classroom. Summer hissed, tugging her arms from their tight grasp, watching as they made to move the table against the door. A squeak broke out as the table's legs ground against the floor.

Stiles held a hand up, "Stop, stop." He commanded, glancing back at the door, "That door's not going to keep it out."

"I know." Scott sighed, both of the boys still leaning against the edges of the table.

"It's your boss." Stiles told him, elaborating quickly.

Scott looked at his friend, stunned. "What?"

"Deaton. The alpha. Your boss."

"No!"

"Murdering psycho werewolf!" Stiles said in a tone that would be humorous if they weren't about to die.

"It can't be!"

"Scott!" Summer broke in, sitting on one of the desks opposite them. "Deaton goes missing and the alpha shows up. That's not exactly much to determine an explanation from. Anyway who cares who the alpha is? I'm more worried about Derek who could still be alive out there, bleeding out!"

"Blood spurted out of his mouth!" Stiles exclaimed, banging his hand against the table, "That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury! He's dead and we're next."

"I think I'm going to throw up." Summer mumbled, tucking her head into her lap to pass the nausea.

"Okay, just..." Scott was panting heavily, his emotions running high with anxiety. "What do we do?"

"You need to calm down." Summer told him, "You're nervous and it's making me nervous, like as if I'm about to give some big speech to the president. Oh god, I need a bucket or something, this is not my night."

"Scott, chill out." Stiles demanded, pointing a finger in his sister's direction. "You freak out, she freaks out."

"Alright, alright." Scott let out a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves. "Have you got a plan?"

Stiles bit his lip in thought, "We get to my jeep, we get out of here... and you seriously think about quitting your job. Good?"

Scott nodded, and the two boys rushed over to the window, looking over at Summer. Scott beckoned the girl but she was extremely pale, her forehead was clammy and everything was spinning, much like the night at the movie store.

"I don't feel so good." She muttered, her knees shaking as she attempted to make her way over to them.

Stiles hurried over and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her's over his shoulder as he maneuvered his hands to hold the flashlight. The two approached Scott who was desperately trying to pry open one of the windows.

"They don't open." Stiles told him, letting Summer lean against him. "The school's climate controlled."

"Then we break it." Scott muttered, ready to slam his hand against the glass.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles shook his head, "We may as well be ringing a bell and shouting out our location."

"Then we run really fast." Scott continued, sharing a look with his best friend. "Really fast."

"Oh sure." Summer laughed mirthlessly, "Because Stiles can run _really _fast with me pulling him back. I can barely stand if you haven't noticed, Scott. There's no chance we could all get away before he gets one of us."

"Alright, okay." Scott ruled that plan out of the options, turning his head to look out of the window again. "Stiles, what's wrong with the hood of your jeep?"

"What do you mean, nothing's wrong with it?"

Scott narrowed his eyes and peered closer, "It's bent."

"What, like dented?" Stiles demanded, pushing his head over Scott's shoulder to look at his blue and black jeep.

"No... like bent."

"What the hell-"

Stiles was cut off as glass flew everywhere. A large black object was hurled through the window, the shards raining down on the three teenagers as they all fell to the ground, trying to protect their faces from the sharp pieces. The three pushed themselves back up against the wall, panting heavily.

"That's my battery!" Stiles snapped, picking himself up off of the ground.

Scott stopped him, pulling Stiles back down beside him, "He could be right outside!"

"I'm sorry, but have you just missed everything?" Summer blurted, gesturing to the wall above her. "He _is _right outside!"

"Just let me take a look." Scott murmured, using the edge of the window to pull himself up peer out of the gaping hole.

Summer sat there with her legs drawn up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them tightly. She looked over at Stiles who was going up to look over as well, and she grabbed him, pulling him back down with a shake of her head. To say that she was terrified was a whole other situation. She felt as if she was in the middle of a horror movie from the 80's, because everyone knows they were the scariest. I mean, that's when 'The Shining' came out.

Scott gave the other two the all clear and the boys decided that it was a good idea to move now. Summer had managed to control whatever meltdown she was having and was able to walk on her own. Summer was checking both ends of the hallway while Scott and Stiles decided where to go - somewhere with no/minimal windows. After Summer gave the nod that the coast was clear, they all set off towards the locker room.

The two boys started to argue over calling someone - mainly the Sheriff and the police, but neither had any idea what they could tell him. "_Oh hello, yes we're being trapped in the school - that we broke into - by a giant wolf that can turn into a man... no this is not a prank call." _The two then moved onto the topic of Derek while Summer held a finger up to stop them.

"I think someone's coming.' She hissed, pulling both Scott and Stiles away from the door.

All three teenagers stood, wide eyed, as footsteps echoed down the hallway. Scott shoved Stiles' protruding flashlight down and hidden so that the light didn't draw whoever was out in the corridor.

"Hide!" Stiles whispered, running over to a locker, yanking it open and shoving himself inside.

Scott and Summer grumbled unhappily but followed suit, picking their own locker to hide in. Silence filled the air, until a horrible creaking sound broke out, signalling that someone was opening the locker room door. Summer was small enough that she could bent her knees and avoid looking out of the grates. Scott seemed to have been caught, the janitor jumped out of his skin when he opened the locker door and Stiles came out from behind him - in his attempt to calm him down, he freaked him out more. Summer carefully opened her locker and stepped out, biting her lip in anxiety.

"What the hell are you three trying to do?" He demanded, backing himself up against the wall while trying to control his breathing. "Kill me? Get out! All of you!"

Stiles didn't seem pleased, "If you would just listen for half a second-"

The janitor didn't seem very happy either, grabbing an arm each of the boys and shoving them out of the locker room, Summer following behind them closely. The man made to push her out but she held her hands up in surrender and simply left on her own. He slammed the door behind him, a second later he was shoved up against the window, blood trailing down it. There was sounds of painful moans as he was pulled away and slammed against it again. His hands were clawing frantically at the glass, his blurred image had pleading eyes. Scott tried to open the door, shoving the door handle down repeatedly until Stiles pulled him back, grabbing Summer's hand and pulling the two down the hallway after him.

Summer turned her head back just in time to see the door fly off of it's hinges and onto the floor, the man still pressed against it as if he was glued down. But he wasn't, and the alpha made that clear when it's claws shot out to grab his ankles and yank him back into the locker room to finish him off. Summer tried to control the tears that were streaming down her face. She could feel his pain, how the alpha drove it's claws into his back like Derek, how the man tried to control the bleeding of his wound only to be thrown against the wall. She could hear what he was thinking, the agony, and fear that was coursing through him. Until nothing. He was just cold.

Like death.

Whizzing around the corner, all three headed towards the double doors at the end, both boys throwing themselves at one each. They kept ramming themselves against the bars but it wouldn't budge. There's a shocker.

Scott showed his head through the gap and announced, "It's a dumpster."

"He pushed it in front of the door." Stiles sighed, pulling himself away from the bar. "To lock us in." He realized, pushing himself repeatedly at the door, trying over and over to force it open.

"Stiles stop!" Scott yelled, pulling the boy away from the door in his desperate attempts to escape, dragging the two down another corridor.

"I'm not dying here." Stiles said, his voice full of urgency, "I'm not dying at school."

"We're not going to die." Scott insisted, as the three continued down the hall.

"Sure, there's just a giant animal chasing after us, with super strength and large claws." Summer commented sarcastically, "We're not going to get mauled to death."

"What is it doing?" Stiles demanded, he was panicking. "What does it want?"

"Me!" Scott told him simply. "Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Wait, so let me get this straight..." Summer paused, stopping in her steps, "If we give you him, then he'll stop chasing us."

"I see what she's onto." Stiles nodded.

"He'll just kill you two anyways." Scott interjected, as they all started walking again.

"Okay maybe not." Stiles sighed, running a hand over his buzz cut. "Okay so we're dealing with a psychotic werewolf that's into team work."

"Mr Harris would be proud."

"Now's not the time to think about Chemistry!"

Scott held a hand out to stop Summer and Stiles. His eyes were set on something in the distance, particularly on the roof, where the alpha sat by a chimney-like pillar. The alpha noticed their staring and started bounding along the roof, bursting through the windows of the corridor just as the teenagers started to run. That's when the scariest game of cat and mouse began, the alpha chasing the three all over the school, down the stairs and into a room full of greyish lockers. The alpha came prowling in, taking the wrong turn down another end of the basement.

The three teenagers stepped back, while Scott and Stiles were talking about how they could capture the beast and contain it for the time being. As they kept retreating, Scott stepped into a steel door that led into a room with no windows or another exit. Stiles pulled his keys from his pocket and threw them into the room, stepping back out of the way just as the alpha launched itself inside. Scott slammed the door shut and kept it closed with his body until Stiles brought a table over and they used it to block the exit.

After Scott bolted over the table and Stiles stupidly climbed onto it, practically trash talking to the alpha. He was mocking it, considering how he was trapped inside of a room with the only exit guarded. So it made one of its own... by busting out the ceiling.

"You have got to be kidding me." Summer muttered, slapping Stiles across the head. "Look what you've done!"

Her head snapped up to where the plates of the ceiling were crumbling inwards. She squeaked, grabbing the boys and running out of the basement. They found themselves in some sort of steam room when Scott held his hand out to stop them.

"Wait do you hear that?" He asked, "It sounds like a cellphone."

"Scott, aren't we the only ones in school?" Summer countered, arching a perfect brown eyebrow. "Who's phone could it be?"

"I know that ring." He gulped, "It's Allison's phone."

"That's not good..." Summer stated, running a hand through her hair. "I'll call her, tell her to get out of here."

Summer shoved her hand into her back pocket and brought out her phone, dialing Allison's number in and pressing it to her ear. She was just about to talk when Scott snatched the phone from her hand.

"Summer?" Allison's voice rang through the phone.

"No, it's me.' Scott told her, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?"

"Where are you right now?" Scott persisted, ignoring Allison's question.

"On the first floor..."

"Where? Where are you exactly."

"The swimming pools?"

"Get to the Lobby, go now." Scott concluded, pulling the phone from his own ear and handing it back into Summer's awaiting hand.

"Thank you." She snapped, re-pocketing it as they all made a dash for the main Lobby.

They all ran up the stairs quickly and burst through the double blue doors to see Allison rush up the other end. Scott made his way over to her quickly, demanding why she was there. She looked confused and pulled her phone out of her pocket, showing Scott the text that he had _supposedly _sent.

_"Meet me at the school. URGENT. - Scott."_

"Oh no." Summer mumbled. Scott's phone had been smashed into pieces by Derek... but had the SIM card?

"Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send this message?" Allison asked, biting her lip awkwardly.

"Because I didn't." Scott told her simply, his mind racing as confusion set in.

"Did you drive here?" Stiles demanded, as he made his way over in two long strides.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here?" Summer spluttered. The situation was getting worse.

"And Lydia, what's going on?" Allison's phone started ringing again just as she finished talking. "Who sent this text?" She answered the call and the phone disappeared behind her hair. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, Lydia and Jackson burst through the door, the strawberry blonde pulling her phone away from her ear.

"Finally." She sighed, tucking the cell back into her bag. "Can we go now?"

Allison nodded, about to pull away from Scott when the floorboards above started creaking. Summer whimpered and grabbed Lydia's hand, while Scott's hand slowly wound it's way around Allison's. The twins and Stiles all shared a look before Scott yelled out one word.

"Run!"

So they did. All of them sprinting up the stairs just as the alpha broke through the ceiling. Lydia kept a tight hold on Summer's hand as they ran down the corridors, ignoring the growls and snarls from the beast behind them. Bursting into the cafeteria, Jackson and Scott moved a heavy salad bar along to put in front of the door. Allison was demanding answers, Lydia was freaking out, but Scott managed to avoid them both - by telling them to stack chairs.

Summer glanced towards Stiles, wondering why he wasn't doing anything to help - when it hit her. Like a ton of bricks crashing down on her head, she realized what he was trying to tell the others. How could they not have seen it?

"Hello!" He yelled out, finally attracting their attention after about ten tries. "Okay, nice work really beautiful job everyone. Now what should we do with the twenty foot wall of windows?" He asked sarcastically, gesturing to the wall effectively made of glass.

"Can somebody please explain to me what is going on, because I am freaking out." Allison cried, sidling up to Scott. "I'd really like to know why. Scott?'

He broke away from her grasp and buried his face in her arms, resting on a chair. How could he tell them what he was? What the alpha was? It's like calling Sheriff Stilinski. They'd peg you as crazy, pulling a prank. A joke that had gone too far. This joke wasn't very funny.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles told the group, sensing Scott's torn nature.

"Scott, are you okay?" Summer approached her brother, placing a hand on his back. "It's okay, Stiles is taking care of it."

Scott looked up into his sister's eyes. "I brought you here. I put your life in danger, Sum. I'm so sorry."

"Shh." Summer held a finger up as she soothed her brother. "I wanted to be involved, remember? It's okay. We can figure this out together." She told him, taking his hand in her own. "We can do this together."

"What is he talking about, is this a joke?" Allison demanded, turning her attention from Stiles, back to Scott.

"Who killed him?" Jackson's voice rang out from behind Summer, as she watched her brother frantically raid his brain for any answers.

"No, no, no, no." Lydia muttered, her eyes filling with tears. "This was supposed to be over with the mountain lion-"

"Don't you get it?" Jackson said harshly, "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?!" Allison raised her voice, big mistake. "What does he want? What's happening? Scott!"

"I don't know!" He told her, his hand tried to his mouth nervously. "I-I just... If we go out there, he's going to kill us."

"Us?" Lydia cried, "He's going to kill us?"

"Who?" Allison repeated, practically snapping at the three. "Who is it?"

Scott was panicking. Summer could see that, but she never expected him to say what he said. "It's Derek." He muttered, "It's Derek Hale."

"Oh you moron." Summer mumbled quietly, her eyes widening.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked, clearly confused.

"Are you sure?" Allison followed up, she didn't seem any happier that she now knew who it was.

"The mountain lion-"

"No, Derek killed them. Starting with his sister, then the guy in the video store and the bus driver. It's been Derek this whole time! He's in here with us, and if we don't get out now." Scott turned around to face the group. "He's going to kill us too."

Moments after, another argument broke out, between Jackson and Stiles. They were both yelling at each other about calling the cops. Stiles didn't want to, and Jackson did want him to. They kept bickering over why not, or why they should, until Lydia broke in. She started dialing her own phone, speaking into it quickly. She stopped, pulling the phone away from her ear, stating that they hung up on her and that they were expecting a prank call from the school.

"She said that if I call again, they're gonna trace the call and have me arrested."

"Okay then call again!" Allison shouted.

"No, they won't trace a cell." Stiles stomped out that idea. "They'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

Allison started stammering, unable to make sense of her words. "W-Wha-What is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"

Everyone started staring at Scott, firing questions at him constantly, questions that he couldn't answer. Stiles dragged Scott off to a corner while Summer just lowered herself onto the floor, using the edge of the table. She buried her head in her hands, feeling so many different emotions.

_Rage, confusion, fear, anxiety, panic, anger, frustration, curious, upset, endangered. _

The list went on and on, the pain in her forehead rapidly increasing as she attempted to control it, and that's when the voice broke out.

_"Summer..." _It taunted, almost like the voice you'd imagine on a creepy porcelain doll, _"They don't know what you are... Summer... You don't even know what you are. You can't control it can you? Everything seems so faint, yet the pain feels so real. You're stuck, broken, useless."_

"He's right, call him, tell him the truth if you have to." Scott nodded, agreeing with Jackson's plan that Summer hadn't heard over the voice in her head.

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles whispered harshly back.

"Alright give me the phone!" Jackson demanded, storming over to Stiles and grabbing him by the shoulder to pull him around.

That's when it happened. Stiles whipped around quickly, swinging his right hand that was curled up into a fist... across Jackson's face. Allison yelped, rushing over and calling out his name to make sure he was alright. Summer walked over quickly, right past Lydia who was staring in shock, and checked Stiles' red knuckles.

"What's gotten into you?" She murmured quietly, not expecting an answer as she rubbed her thumb in soothing circles over the skin.

Stiles seemed to be broody, yanking his hand from Summer's with a wince and hastily pulling his phone from his pocket, putting it to his ear instantly. "Dad, hey it's me." He said, signalling who he had called. "And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back, now. Like right now-"

Stiles was cut off by the harsh banging on the door. It was taunting the group. He could have easily burst through, but this was a game for him, he was enjoying the hunt. He was a predator, chasing his prey - but not before playing with it first. Lydia squeaked, rushing over to the group that had clustered together.

"We're at the school." Stiles continued, eyes set directly on the door. "Dad, we're at the school."

Stiles gulped, shoving the phone back into his pocket as everyone was backing up. Summer was shaking from head to toe. She would do anything to avoid seeing the horrific monster again. It's bright red eyes searching her soul as she cowered before it. The nails started popping out of the hinges and Lydia shrunk into Jackson's grasp, crying out in terror.

"The kitchen." Stiles said suddenly and quickly. "The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."

"Which only goes up!" Scott cried, hugging Allison close to his body, keeping his free hand tightly around Summer's.

"Up is better than here."

"I second that!" Summer shot, shrugging out of Scott's grasp to tug Stiles back.

They all started running toward the kitchen, bursting through the door as the alpha shoved the door open with ease. The group clambered up the staircase, each of them panting as they worked their legs as quickly as they would go. Summer's hand was now in Stiles' as he dragged her along.

Bursting through another door, the group found themselves back in the corridor, desperately searching around for an exit. Everyone except Lydia ran to the left, pushing against a door, while the strawberry blonde tottered over to the right and pushed open the door, everyone running after her. Scott shut the door last, shoving a chemistry seat up against it. Like that would help.

There was a long pause, the only sound was everyone's heavy panting. Until the alpha was snarling, stalking down the corridor in search of it's prey. Stiles grabbed Scott who covered his mouth in a desperate attempt to quiet himself, Lydia following soon after. Summer squeezed her eyes shut and entwined her hand with Lydia's - who she was standing next to.

The alpha passed and everyone let out a breath of relief. Scott breaking the silence, "Jackson, how many people can fit in the back of your car?"

"Five if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Jackson replied quickly.

Allison didn't seem to agree. "Five?" She whispered sharply. "I barely fit in the back!"

"It doesn't matter." Stiles put a damper on their escape plan, "There's no way of getting out without drawing attention."

"What about this?" Scott noticed the door in the corner and ushered the group over to it. "This leads to the roof, we can climb down the fire escape to the parking lot in like... seconds."

Summer seemed that the idea was good, nodding eagerly, but Stiles pointed out that the lock was a dead blot, then she started shaking her head and let out a sigh. Her hands came up to her head, cradling it as she attempted to not panic.

"The janitor has a key." Scott muttered, causing Summer to look up at her brother with an unexplainable look in her eyes.

"You mean his body has it." Summer sighed, standing up straight and crossing over to the boys.

"I can get it." Scott assured, his sister staring at him in shock.

"Are you delusional?"

"I can find it by scent." Scott insisted, lowering his voice to a whisper, "By blood."

"Thanks for that." Summer grimaced, biting her lip tightly to stop herself from thinking of the man's death.

"Well gee." Stiles glared at his best friend. "That sounds like an absolutely terrible idea. What else ya got?"

Scott let out a few heavy breaths before he shook his head, "I'm getting the key."

"Scott, no!" Summer protested, grabbing her brother's shoulder. "You can't go out there. I won't let you."

"Are you serious?" Allison spluttered, stepping over. "You're going out there?"

"I have to get the key from the janitor." Scott told her quickly. "It's the best plan. We have to get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison hissed, her eyes shooting daggers.

"Is this Mr Harris' classroom?" Summer asked, glancing around. "Maybe he has some weapons around. He comes from a military background."

"Yeah I bet he has a bunch of firearms in his desk drawer." Stiles commented, sarcasm dripping from his response. "And stop bringing up our Chemistry teacher. It's creepy enough that we're inside our school."

"Wait." Lydia mumbled, her eyes lighting up at the thought of an idea. "This isn't Mr Harris' classroom, but it's a Chemistry classroom all the same."

"What are we gonna do?" Stiles continued his sarcasm. "Throw acid on him?"

"No." Lydia said sharply, her eyes narrowing. "Like a firebomb. In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting molotov cocktail."

"Self-igniting...?"

"Molotov cocktail." Lydia repeated slowly. "What? I read it somewhere."

"That's a good idea Lyd." Summer sighed, gesturing to the lock on the cabinet. "We don't have a key for this either though."

Jackson groaned, rolling his eyes before shoving his right elbow, cushioned from his leather jacket, straight into the glass, smashing it instantly. Everyone froze, waiting for a announcement from the alpha that he had heard it. But he hadn't. Everyone sighed and Lydia set to work, gathering all of the things that she would need, placing it on the teacher's desk.

She was mixing up a beaker, adding some powder to the substance. "Jackson, hand me the sulphuric acid."

Jackson seemed to the be the wrong person to ask, his hand wavered between the two giant beakers, before his hand set on the closet one, passing it to Lydia. She quickly added a small amount through a funnel and added it back, where Jackson replaced it. Lydia mixed the concoction once more before shoving the cork on and handing it to Scott.

"No." Allison burst in, her hands balled tightly into fists. "No this is insane, you can't do this. You can not go out there."

"I can't just sit here and wait for Stiles' dad to check his messages."

"You could die! Don't you get that!" Allison insisted, leaning over the table. "He's killed three people."

"And we're next." Scott countered simply, heading towards the door. "Somebody has to do something."

"Scott just stop!" Allison pleaded, rushing over to him with tears in her eyes. "Do you remember- do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying, that I had to tell? So do you. You're a horrible liar!" She continued, the tears now streaming down her face. "And you've been lying all night. Just please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please?"

Summer was crying too, her mascara running as she clung to Stiles, her hand held tightly in his. She was sniffling, wet patches appearing on Stiles' shirt, but he didn't seem to care. His arm was around her waist and he was smoothing her hair, watching the encounter like everyone else.

"Lock it behind me." Scott told Stiles, quickly heading towards the door when he was stopped by Allison, pulling him back and kissing him passionately.

Summer took the time to cross over to her brother, throwing her arms around him the second that Allison had pulled away. Scott gave her a one armed hug and held her tightly, whispering soothing words into her ear as she shook against his body, tears cascading down her cheeks.

He then broke away, looking between the two girls before darting out of the room. His footsteps echoing out as Summer locked the door and slid down it, wiping the tears from under her eyes, closing them and slamming her head back against the door.

**~KS~**

Stiles had joined Summer on the ground, her head tilted sideways into his neck as he rubbed soothing circles on her hand like she had done to his knuckles. He quickly filled the gaps between her fingers and squeezed three times. She smiled weakly, whispering quietly. "Love you too, Stilinski."

"Jackson, are you sure you gave me the sulphuric acid?" Lydia muttered, her eyes trained on the beaker sitting on the table. "It has to be sulphuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not."

"Okay, I gave you exactly what you asked for." Jackson told her firmly. He seemed to be getting more and more snappy with Lydia, and that didn't sit well with Summer. She growled at the boy dangerously, but he paid no attention to her. His hands were covering Allison's, and no one in the room seemed happy about it. Other than those two, Allison was so blinded that she had no idea that Jackson was coming onto her.

"Yeah." Lydia mumbled back weakly, "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

A loud growl suddenly rang out, echoing down the hall and into the classroom where the rest of the group were waiting. Everyone hurriedly covered their ears while Jackson grabbed at the back of his neck, dropping to the ground as he yelled out in pain.

Lydia and Summer shared a terrified look as Stiles pulled the girl up from their position on the ground, both of them seeing three slits in Jackson's neck. They looked almost like claw marks. Summer bit her lip in horror as she watched Jackson spasm on the ground, her eyes closing as she worried for Scott. Hoping that wasn't the way of the alpha telling them that he had killed her brother.

Allison and Lydia bent down to help Jackson back up, who was now clutching his neck again. "No, I'm fine." He shrugged out of their grasp, "Seriously, I'm okay."

"That didn't sound okay at all..." Allison interjected, looking worriedly at Jackson. Summer didn't understand why Allison cared so much, considering that Jackson was a giant asshole who was smiling when Allison was accusing Scott of lying.

"What's on the back of your neck?" Summer asked, moving her hand to get a look at the marks when Jackson harshly slapped her hand away.

Stiles glared at the boy and took a step closer. "Don't you touch her again."

"Stiles, it's okay." Summer muttered, pulling the boy back. "It's fine, he's just on edge. We all are."

"Jackson, you won't tell me where those marks came from." Lydia said, quietly, she was clearly worried for him. "They've been there for days."

"As if you actually care." Jackson spat at her.

"Hey!" Summer snapped, attracting the attention of the boy and slapping him right across the face. "That is your girlfriend if you hadn't realized, and you being a major d-bag, doesn't help the situation we're in. She's only caring for you!"

"Yeah well, she-"

Stiles cut Jackson off quickly, "Alright, can we not argue for like half a second, please?"

Allison was pacing, her fingers picking at her bottom lip, "Scott should be back by now." There was a sudden click in the door and Allison launched at it, "Scott!" She cried, shoving the chair out of the way and attempting to pull the door open. "Scott!"

"He's leaving?" Lydia muttered, her face appearing as if she had been betrayed. "Stop! Stop!" She suddenly commanded, Allison obeying reluctantly. "Do you hear that?"

The sound of police siren broke out through the silence and everyone ran towards the window, where sure enough, there were blue and red lights blaring out against the night sky. Everyone let out a sigh, but Summer didn't. She hadn't seen her brother, so she couldn't be relieved yet, she needed to know that Scott was still alive.

Summer barreled back towards the door, everyone ignoring her as they chattered about being safe. She bashed against the door, forcing it to open, where she found her brother down the hallway on his knees. She rushed toward him and slid down on the floor next to him, pulling his face up to look at her.

She was stunned, seeing his face all wolfed up for the first time. "Hey, Scott. Calm down." She told him softly, smiling. "I'm here, Scott. It's okay, we're safe."

"I'm so sorry, Sum." Scott mumbled, his eyes trained on his sisters as he panted heavily. "I brought you here, I shouldn't have. I'm your big brother, I should be the one protecting you, not bringing you out on a death mission."

"Hey." Summer laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Scott, you're my twin brother. I would walk through hell and back just to see you. We've been through everything together. We went through our lives dude, hell, we even shared a womb for nine months. You caught me when I fell from trying to get to the cookie jar. You carried me home after I fell off of the swing. You were there for me Scott, it's about time I was there for you, and I am so sorry that I haven't been lately. That's about to change okay?"

Scott didn't say anything, he just kept staring at his sister with his eyes watering up.

"Okay, you called out the big guns." Summer let out a sarcastic sigh. "We're all in this together, once we know, that we are, we're all stars. And we see that. We're all in this together, and it shows, when we stand, hand in hand. Make our dreams come true." Summer watched as her brother let out a chuckle and his face began to return to it's normal state. "I love you. Scott. You're the best brother anyone could ever have.

"I love you too, Summer." Scott replied, throwing his arms around the girls neck and hugging her tightly.

Summer sighed into the hug and closed her eyes, oblivious to the group that had just walked out of the classroom. She was happy, and finally safe. Her brother was in her arms, completely harm-free and healthy. If her brother was ever in danger, she would do anything to help him.

**~KS~**

"And you're sure it was Derek Hale?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he led Stiles, Scott and Summer out of the school, right through the doors that Stiles and Scott had previously been clinging to, to keep the alpha out.

"Yes." Scott told him simply.

"I saw him too." Summer nodded, backing her idiotic brother up. "We both did." She gestured to Stiles who also nodded in agreement. Summer still believed that Derek was alive, he had withstood worse than that, hadn't he? Yet she just backed the bus back over him a few times.

"What about the janitor?" Scott insisted, moments ago he had just told the two that he had saw the janitor under the bleachers, and he was dead. They both didn't seem to happy that Scott was almost crushed by the bleachers either, as they folded back up.

Sheriff Stilinski just sighed and shook his head. "We're still looking."

"Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?" Scott continued, he seemed annoyed that the alpha had gotten away from them with the body.

"Yeah, Scott. We looked. We pulled them out, just like you asked and there's nothing." The Sheriff told them, waving his hands in the air.

Scott groaned as they all stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm not making this up."

"I know, I believe you, I do." The Sheriff assured Scott, not convincing anyone.

"No you don't!" Scott raised his voice in anger, "You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you want to believe me, but I know you don't."

Sheriff Stilinski sighed, "Look, we're going to search the whole school. We'll find him, okay? I promise."

The three watched as Stiles' dad walked off toward a cop that was calling on him. Stiles spoke up first, "Well we survived. We outlasted the alpha. That's still good, right? Being alive?"

"Yeah." Summer laughed, "Better than being mauled to death."

"You don't get it." Scott clearly didn't agree, "When we were in the classroom, it walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew we were in there?"

Summer frowned, "Then why are we alive? Why didn't it just kill us?"

"It wants me in it's pack." Scott told them, "First, I think I have to get rid of my old pack."

"What old pack?" Summer spluttered, "Do you mean to say that you've been gallivanting off with other werewolves this whole time?"

"No, Allison, Jackson, Lydia." He paused before saying the final two, "Stiles, and you, Summer."

Stiles tensed up from beside Summer and she turned to him, confused. "The alpha doesn't want to kill us..."

"It wants me to do it." Scott finished, looking away from his sister and his best friend.

"Oh..." Summer mumbled, "So you mean literally. Like we can't just stop talking to you at lunch and stuff? Cause if that's what he wants, we can set up a schedule and stuff so that he can organize when he wants you for movie night." She scowled.

"That's not even the worst part." Scott sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?" Stiles demanded, his eyebrows furrowed together in frustration as he waved his hand about. Summer could see where he got that from.

Scott reluctantly turned his gaze back to the two teenagers. "Because when he made me shift... I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you... all of you."

Summer's heart sank and she bit her lip in a desperate attempt not to cry. Her brother, her _twin _brother had actually wanted to kill her. I mean sure, they said that all the time when one stuck blonde hair dye into their shampoo, or shredded their favourite jeans, but they never really meant it. And now, Scott told Summer, that he had legitimately wanted to kill her. As in dead. Dead, dead.

"Guys look." Summer gestured toward the ambulance where Deaton was sitting. Scott quickly took off towards him, Stiles and Summer following after him, their shoes grinding against the gravel as they went. Summer had always loved the crunching noise it made.

"There you are!" Deaton smiled, looking around at them all.

"How did you-"

"Get out?" Deaton finished for Scott, "Not easily. From what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise."

Summer let out a fake laugh and nodded to Deaton. "Hey, Deaton. It's been a while..."

"Yes." Deaton nodded, smiling. "Almost a year, am I right?"

"Yep..." Summer clapped her hands awkwardly, before they all got ushered away from the ambulance and Scott ran off towards Allison who didn't look happy. That left just Stiles and Summer together. "You were great, you know?"

Stiles snapped his head toward the girl and raised an eyebrow. "How exactly was I great in the running and screaming and all of the above?"

Summer blinked. "You don't get it do you?" She asked, her mouth dropping slightly. "Stiles, you were amazing. You pointed out those windows, the kitchen exit, the dead bolt, you got your dad here. Stiles, you punched Jackson! As far as I'm concerned, without you, we'd all be dead."

Stiles grinned and pulled the girl in for a hug. "Thanks, Sum. It means a lot."

"You're important too, you know?" Summer continued into his shoulder. "You think that Scott's better than you, but he was made 'better' with the bite. You were simply great on your own, you didn't need it."

For those words, Stiles was truly grateful that he was friends with Summer McCall.

* * *

**Finally, I got that chapter over with! Okay a little Summott - Scott and Summer - sibling love going on at the end. I feel that their relationship has totally rekindled now, that was the fire she had blown out - the summary. **

**There was a little Sumiles - sounds like Smiles aww, obvs Summer and Stiles - but that was more as friends than anything else. Their relationship won't bloom for a few chapters yet! Sorrieeee!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a review!**

**P.S - HOLY CRAP, 7.5K WORDS! *-***


	8. Asthma?

**Nothing much to say... running out of saved stories which is NEVER good! I can't write anything because my exams and I really want to, this sucks! In summer I will update more than once a week. Thanks for sticking with me!  
**

* * *

**To my beautiful reviewers:**

**SeekingLove: **Oh my goodness, I don't think I've ever smiled so much! Your review practically made me bounce around my room! I do agree on the flaw front, and Summer has PLENTY of flaws, because if she doesn't then she wouldn't be a person, would she? I'm trying so hard to make her a well rounded character, people could expect her reactions and stuff (then I throw a fork in the gears ;D ) and for _what_ she is... mwahahaha.

**SilverAdvenger12: **Thank you so much! I was also looking forward to when Summer found out, I really needed her to reach the next... you know, point? The next turning point isn't that far off, it's about the end of the chapter - then at the end of season 2, our little Summer will officially crack. Just FYI. :D

* * *

**Lunatic**

**Chapter eight -Asthma?**

Summer and Stiles had both piled into the broken jeep, before they had in fact realized that it was broken, and clambered out again. They ended up getting a ride home by Sheriff Stilinski, with Scott sitting in the front, rather quiet for the whole journey. They had all gotten home and piled into the living room - Stiles was staying the night - where Scott told them both that Allison broke up with him.

"Okay!" Summer cried out on Wednesday morning, trudging down the stairs in her pajamas. "This is how it's going down gentlemen." She spoke to the two boys that had fallen asleep on the couch - well, Stiles on the floor. "We are _so_ traumatically affected by the events last night that we can't possibly go to school."

Stiles perked his sleepy head up, "Wait, so we're skipping school?"

"Precisely." Summer nodded, bringing her hands from behind her back. "And we're watching movies." She held up the Marvel collection and grinned when she saw Scott fall off of the couch and onto Stiles when he tried to look over.

The three had fetched pillows from every bed in the house and created a fort with the turned-around couch and two chairs from the kitchen, their mom's large duvet over the top alongside Summer's. They popped lots of popcorn and shoved in the girl movie, when Summer was demanding ice cream.

"Where are you going?" Melissa asked quietly, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Get ready for school."

"No." Summer stated, pouting.

"We're dealing with the traumatic effects from last night." Stiles chimed in, winking at Summer who had to stifle her laughter.

"And in your traumatic state, where are you going?" Melissa persisted, pulling her car keys from the key bowl.

"To the store."

"Why?"

"Well-"

"I'm not-"

"I NEED TAMPONS!" Summer blurted out quickly, shutting up Stiles and Scott who were about to start blabbering. Scott slowly turned to face his sister and grimaced, holding his hands up in disgust. Stiles took a step back from the girl and cleared his throat.

"Yes." Stiles recovered first, "You heard the- the girl."

Melissa shrugged, "Alright do what you want, but I want a house to come back to so please, no destroying of anything, setting fire or breaking my tv."

"I like how you said _your_ tv." Scott scoffed, the three heading out of the house and down the street.

They were all still in their pajamas, but they didn't care. Summer actually had to force a shirt on both of the boys who seemingly thought that was too much clothing. To get them to forfeit she threatened taking her shirt off to join them, Scott ended up having his on in a second and helped shove Stiles' on - who was actually considering it.

They stumbled into the store, laughing their heads off, but stopped at the sight of the clerk. Summer cleared her throat and lifted a fluffy bunny slipper one-by-one, over to the freezer at the back. "What kind do you guys want?" She asked, looking back over her shoulder as she held the open door.

"Cookie dough!"

"Strawberry!"

"Ew, Scott." Summer pulled a face at his suggestion, "You know that I hate strawberry. Cookie dough it is!" She cheered, pulling a giant tub of Turkey Hill, Chocolate chip cookie dough down from the top - with much difficulty as the boys laughed at her, and walked over to the checkout.

"Wait, don't you need... other things?" Scott said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh please." Summer waved him off, "That was last week, you guys totally didn't notice. We just needed an excuse to go to the shop for something other than ice cream." Both boys looked at each other approvingly and left the shop with Summer in the middle.

Stiles had taken the bag from her grasp as it was leaving a red mark on her wrist where she held it, calling her a weakling in the process. They all tumbled back into the living room and Summer retrieved three spoons from the kitchen, plonking herself in between the two boys - handing them a spoon each. They all dug straight in, tucking into the ice cream as they watched Iron Man for the seventeenth time... really, who's counting?

**~KS~**

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Summer sighed through the phone, laying back on her bed like a starfish. "You want to get him drunk? After his breakup with Allison, that really doesn't sound like a good idea..."

"She's- she's just one girl." Stiles mumbled, letting Summer know that he was already wasted. "There's so many girls... in the sea."

"It's fish in the sea." Summer heard Scott say.

"Fish?" Stiles repeated, confused. "Why are you talking about fish, I'm talking about girls. I love girls..." Stiles was oblivious to Summer's fit of laughter on the other end, "I love 'em, especially ones with strawberry blonde hair... green eyes... 5'3. Girls are amazing, do you like girls, Summer?"

That snapped Summer out of her laughter. "What."

"I asked-"

"I know what you asked!" Summer squeaked, narrowing her eyes at the sound of her brother's chuckles. "How can you possibly think that I like girls?"

"Well, you always hang out with Lydia and Danny. Danny's gay... but Summer, Lydia's mine." Stiles told her, his voice slurred, "If you do like her, and she likes you back. I really really think we should all be together in a big threesome relationship."

"..."

"Well? Summmerrrrrr!"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Noooo, don't hang up!" Stiles hurried to sit up and grab his phone. "Scott's not drunk. He's being... he's being... Wait, what was I talking about again?"

A knock at the door pulled Summer from her conversation, plopping the phone down onto her bed, she waited as her mom entered the room. Melissa looked shaky, she hadn't been the same since the night at the school. Summer sighed, "What's up, mom?"

"Are you talking to Scott?"

"No, Stiles... why?"

"Has he spoken to you about Allison?" Melissa wondered aloud. "He's just been so distant. I mean you and Stiles have been distracting him, but he's still not the same. She made him happy, you know?"

"Yes mom." Summer bit her lip, not particularly wanting to discuss Scott's love life with said boy and a drunken Stiles on the other line.

"Summer!" Stiles called through the phone. "Yoohoo! Are you there? Summmerrr, come out with us. We're... we're... Scott, where are we?"

Summer gulped and slammed her hand down over the phone. "Scott's fine, mom. He's just out with Stiles, they're... they're playing video games. That's all they're doing. Just playing video games and... having fun."

"What!" Stiles yelled, "We're not playing video games, we're- we're talking about girls! I love girls."

Summer let out an awkward laugh, "Stiles had too much adderall. Nothing to worry about." Summer added at the sight of Melissa's curious face.

"Let me talk to Scott." She persisted, walking over to the bed.

"Uh, Stiles just hung up!" Summer blurted, pressing end on her phone. "See," She held the phone up to her mother's gaze. "Oops, they're fine. Scott's probably spending the night at Stiles'... or Stiles will come back here... probably the latter."

Melissa looked disappointed, but left the room all the same after saying goodnight. Summer sighed and jumped up from the bed five minutes later when she heard a familiar jeep door slam. She rushed down the stairs to see Scott coming in the door. He just waved his sister off and brushed past her, slamming his bedroom door shut.

Summer winced and trudged back up the stairs after him, going into her own room.

Maybe this breakup with Allison was worse than she thought...

**~KS~**

"It's just weird..." Allison commented as she, Summer and Lydia walked out of their homeroom. "Everybody's talking about what happened on Tuesday and no body knows it was us..."

"Thank you for the protection of minors." Lydia sighed happily, smiling as she tottered along in her heels.

"Do you think I made the wrong decision?"

"About that jacket with that dress?" Lydia scoffed, looking Allison up and down, "Absolutely."

"You know what I mean." Allison bit her lip nervously.

"Hello?" Lydia said, her tone mockingly, "Scott locked us in that classroom and left us for dead."

"Wow," Summer broke in quickly, "You do realize that you're talking about my brother, right?"

"Oh come on Summer-"

"No, don't do that to me today!" Summer commanded, balling her fists up in anger. "My _brother_ went out to try and help us. The key got jammed in the door, I should know, I was the one that burst it open and found him on the ground while you were all gazing out at the pretty lights."

Lydia simply scoffed again, rolling her eyes. "Whatever, Summer."

Summer froze, anger boiling through her as she pulled Lydia back. "You know what, Lydia? Fuck you." She snapped, hiking her bag over her shoulder, turning to Allison. "If you're going to believe her then you can use the same advice."

With that, Summer stormed off. She had never really spoken to Lydia like that and she had butterflies in her stomach - well more like bats, considering it wasn't a good thing. She felt nauseous, her stomach tightening as she debating going back and apologizing.

Summer barged into the testing room, unhappy to see Mr Harris at the front. She sighed, making her way over to where Stiles was sitting, taking the seat on his right. She watched as Scott walked in and tried to talk to Allison, but he was ushered to his seat in front of Stiles by Mr Harris.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test." Mr Harris started, glaring at the whole room as if they had some incurable contagious disease. "25% of your grade can be earned right now simply, by writing your name on the blue book. However, as happens every year one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get this disappointment over with. Begin." He instructed, clicking the stopwatch in his hand.

The room was silent as everyone was desperately scribbling down answers to the questions. Summer had gotten to the fourth question when everything seemed too much for Scott. He jumped from his seat, grabbing his bag as he ran out of the classroom, ignoring Mr Harris' calls for him. Stiles soon followed after him, he too, ignoring Mr Harris.

Summer made to stand up and follow but Mr Harris pointed a finger, gesturing for her to sit down. "Not you too, Miss McCall. Sit down and take your test. You can leave when you're finished."

Summer scowled, quickly circling any letter on the paper, rushing to shove it on his desk and following Stiles out of the room. She found him crouched over by Scott's bag, phone in hand as he called the number. Summer appeared by him and they exchanged a silent look as they both followed the familiar sound of Scott's ringtone. They both hesitatingly make their way to the locker room, entering just as the ringing stopped.

Summer gulped and grabbed Stiles' hand, he held onto her's tightly. They were both scared by the sound of the running water coming from the showers. They slowly edged their way towards it, Stiles going first just in case Scott wasn't particularly decent.

Stiles sighed and nodded to Summer, motioning for her to come forward. Scott turned the shower off and looked at the two, his breathing heavy and ragged. He was wearing only his school pants, which didn't phase Summer. She was used to seeing him without a shirt, after all, she did live with him.

"Stiles." Scott choked out, "I can't-"

"What's happening?" Summer asked fearfully, clutching to Stiles' arm.

"Are you changing?" Stiles demanded quickly, tightening his arm around Summer.

"No, I can't breath." Scott told her, both relaxing slightly as they no longer feared their lives.

Stiles quickly jumped into action, pulling Scott's bag from his shoulder and ripping it open - not literally, he used the zip rather harshly. He fumbled about as he tried to get his hand inside the pocket, whipping out Scott's inhaler.

"Here, use this. Come on, do it." Stiles held it out to him, Scott taking it hesitantly from his grasp and breathing into it like he used to. The moment made Summer feel sentimental about their childhood when Scott would run out of breath on the way to the swings.

Scott's breathing slowed and he stared at the inhaler in disbelief, turning to Stiles. "I was having an asthma attack?"

"No you were having a panic attack." Stiles informed him, "But thinking you were having an asthma attack, actually stopped the panic attack. Irony."

"Are you sure that's the correct use of irony?" Summer pestered, nudging the boy with her shoulder.

"Shut up." Stiles pouted, taking the inhaler back from Scott and putting it back in the bag.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Scott panted lightly, his hands now on his knees as he supported his upper body.

"I used to get them after my mom died." Stiles said, his grip on Summer loosening. "Not fun, huh?"

"Also if you haven't noticed." Summer attempted to brighten the mood. "Stiles is pretty awesome. I mean, he's super smart, notices things when we can't notice. I mean he was the one that found out you were a werewolf, Scotty."

Scott's breathing was the only sound in the room, as Summer's comment made the whole situation more emotional. "When I looked at her, it was like getting hit in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak." Stiles muttered, "There's about two billion songs written about it."

"I can't stop thinking about her."

"Well you could think about this..." Stiles started, his voice giving off the sense of approaching sarcasm. "Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf? So that was bound to become an issue... That wasn't helpful."

"Oh I thought you were being sarcastic..." Summer mumbled, looking down at the wet shower floor. "Scott, you got dumped, okay? It's supposed to suck, it's supposed to hurt because you can't be with her everyday now."

"That's not it." Scott interjected, causing his sister to look back up at him. "It's like I could feel everything in the room. I could feel everyone elses emotions..."

"I know the feeling." Summer sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I have to deal with that every day."

"It's gotta be the full moon." Stiles told Scott firmly, casting a sympathetic glance toward Summer. "So we'll lock you up later in your room, just like we planned. That way the alpha - who's your boss - can't get to you either."

"I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room..." Scott put a damper on the plan, and Summer pouted.

"What, because you mean that if you get out, you'll be caught by hunters?" Stiles offered, Summer nudging him in the ribs and hissing.

"Stiles!" Summer scolded, "We need to say positive. Scott will be fine, and we _will _lock him in his room later. Everything will be just fine, okay?"

"No, not okay." Scott interrupted, "Because if I get out. I think I'm going to kill someone."

Summer froze, and she could feel Stiles tense up. They both took a weary step back and Summer cleared her throat. "Stiles and I have to get back to the testing room and get our bags." She told him, watching as Stiles handed Scott his bag.

The two teenagers walked in silence as they left Scott. Both of them had similar thoughts running through their mind. One was exactly the same. They couldn't let Scott get out tonight.

"I'm scared." Summer told Stiles as they both piled into the lunch room, sitting down at the end of their usual table. "I sleep right next to Scott, in the room across the hall. I really don't feel comfortable with that. What if he goes psycho and wants to kill me one night?"

"Calm down." Stiles told her, getting back up after dumping his bag off. "Everything will be fine. I'll even spend the night if you want. I'll sleep on your floor." He grinned, heading off toward the lunch queue.

Summer watched him go, her attention turning to Jackson who was wiping a bit of chocolate chip from Allison's mouth, licking his own finger clean. Summer shuddered, not knowing how Allison didn't notice Jackson's flirting. She watched as Jackson suddenly got nervous and touched the back of his neck, before the encounter got uneventful and Stiles returned.

He plonked back down on the bench and shoved a chicken salad pot over to Summer, along with a bottle of water. She grinned, squeezing his cheeks. "How did you know what I wanted?"

"You always get the same thing." Stiles told her simply, his eyes following hers over to the offending couple. "I don't understand why Jackson's being so flirtatious all of a sudden. I mean Lydia is his girlfriend and he's only focusing on Allison."

"I don't know." Summer admitted, ripping the plastic off of the top of her pot. "It's annoying actually." She stated, stabbing a piece of chicken with her fork. "A part of me thinks that he's actually trying to get to Scott."

Stiles nodded, taking in the information as he finished his sandwich. "You know, I think that part of you might be right."

"Really?"

"Really."

**~KS~**

Summer came pounding down the stairs after she heard Stiles' jeep pull up into the driveway. She hadn't been the only one, as Melissa too was approaching the front door. Summer froze as Stiles shut the door, a key in his hand. She really wanted to burst out laughing, but she didn't want to distract her mother from the discussion that was about to take place.

"Scott?" Melissa called out, turning the corner to see who had unlocked the door.

"Stiles." Stiles grinned, waving hello to the woman.

"Key." Melissa pointed to the pointy object in his hand.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded, as if it were totally normal to have a key to your best friend's family house. "I had one make..."

"That doesn't surprise me." Melissa told him honestly, picking her bag up from the ground and throwing it over her shoulder. "Scares me... but doesn't surprise me." Stiles then dropped his bag to the ground with a dramatic thud. "What is that?"

"Uh... school project." Stiles told her, awkwardly thinking on the spot.

Melissa paused, biting her lip anxiously. "He's okay, right?"

"Who, Scott?" Stiles scoffed as if the answer was obvious. "Yeah, totally..."

"He just doesn't talk to me. Neither of them do..." Melissa admitted, still oblivious to the fact that her daughter was standing behind her. Stiles noticed though, he glanced at the girl as she stared at her mother, sadly. "Not like they used to. They used to be so close, inseparable even... but Summer changed. Sometimes, I don't even know who she is anymore. Scott's never home, he's always out, and he's not always with you anymore. I mean you're here... and he's not."

"Well, he's having a big of a rough week." Stiles told her softly, his eyes shooting back to Summer's broken face, before darting back to the woman.

"Yeah, yeah." Melissa nodded, her hand tightening on her bag, "I get it. Yeah, um... okay. You know, be careful tonight." She told him, taking her keys from her bag.

"You too." Stiles shot back, picking the bag up from the ground.

"There's a full moon."

"What!?"

"Uh, there's a full moon tonight." Melissa repeated, not phased. "You should see how the ER gets. Brings out all the nut jobs."

Both Summer and Stiles let out a breath and Summer thudded on the steps a few times before jumping down. "Hey." She greeted Stiles, glancing at the key in his hand with humor in her eyes. "Okay, I'm not going to ask."

"There's money on the counter if you and Scott want to order in." Melissa told her daughter quickly, "Look after him will you? I know he's technically older than you, and he's supposed to take care of you... but I really think he needs it."

Summer eyed up the bag over Stiles' shoulder. "Yeah, I mean we're only doing a project. It shouldn't be that difficult, you know? But I get it mom, I will, I promise I'll look out for him." She smiled, before gesturing to the door. "Now get out of here."

"Okay, bye." Melissa waved to the two before pulling open the door and disappearing behind it.

"Bye..." Summer mumbled as the door closed, her attention focused on the wood.

"Hey, you okay?" Stiles asked, pulling the girl from her thoughts. She nodded, waving him off, starting up the staircase to Scott's bedroom. "Is he in?" Stiles followed her up the stairs to Scott's door.

"I don't think so." Summer answered honestly, shoving the door open and turning the light on. They had both gotten a few steps before Summer yelped, noticing her brother in the chair on the left-hand-side of his room. She sighed, her breathing heavy as she tried to control her racing heart. "Jesus, Scott. You scared the crap outta me! I thought you weren't home yet?"

"I came in through the window." Scott told him, his voice void of emotion. Summer glanced at him curiously, he was acting odd.

"Okay..." Stiles broke him, dumping the bag on the ground. "Well, let's get this set up."

Summer sank down to the ground beside him, both of them opening up the bag and glancing at the contents. "I'm not even going to ask where you got these chains from..." Summer held up the end of one. "I don't even know how we would... oh there's a padlock, that makes sense now."

"I'm fine." Scott told them, his frightening voice continuing. "I'm just going to lock the door and go to bed early tonight."

"You sure about that?" Summer mumbled, glancing at her brother with an uneasy gaze.

"Yeah, you got this kinda... serial killer look going on in your eyes and I'm kinda hoping it's the full moon, taking effect because it's really starting to freak me out." Stiles told him shakily, still crouched down beside the bag.

"I'm fine." Scott told him firmly. "You should go now."

"I'm not going anywhere." Stiles insisted, glancing toward Summer. "I don't trust you enough on the full moon to not hurt her, Scott. Don't you care about hurting your sister? Sorry, twin sister, might I add."

"She's safe with me."

Stiles sighed and held up his hands in surrender, "Alright, I'll leave. But would you at least look in the bag and see what I brought? You know, maybe you use it... maybe you don't? Sound good?"

Scott slowly got up from his chair, slightly menacingly as he bent down beside the two others. He reached into the bag and pulled up a handful of chains. His facial expression was not pleased at the sight of them. "You think I'm going to let you put these on, and chain me up like a dog?"

"Actually, no." Stiles told him, watching as Scott replaced the chains, lunging over to snap a pair of handcuffs over his wrist and the bottom of the radiator. Stiles stood back, picking Summer up with him as she sighed in relief.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled as he tugged on the chains frantically.

"Protecting you from yourself." Stiles thought for a moment, before adding. "And giving you some pay back... for making out with Lydia."

"Hold up!" Summer shrieked, shooting daggers at her brother. "You made out with my best friend? SHE MADE OUT WITH YOU? After she was bitching about you leaving us, locking us in the room and leaving us for dead. _Convincing Allison that she shouldn't date you_!" Summer was furious, at Lydia, and her brother. "You make me sick."

"Like you're any better." Scott scoffed, glaring up at his sister. "You run around with Lydia, thinking that you're perfect, well guess what, Summer? You're not. You're just a stupid little girl who follows her around. This past week has been a nightmare, having you hang out with Stiles and I. Who wants their little sister around, anyways? You're just a pain in the ass, and I'd be lying if I said that it was great to have you back."

Summer froze, her eyes filling with tears as he finished. She nodded slowly, "Well, I'll just leave you alone then." She murmured quietly, passing Stiles as she made her way to her room. She ignored Stiles' calls for her and slammed the door behind her, sliding down it and curling up at the bottom.

She had sat there for half an hour, her head in her hands as she tried to ignore the yells from Stiles and Scott from across the hall. A mere two steps away from her door, was Scott's, exactly in line together. Summer slowly removed the hands from her ears and stood up, opening the door slowly. She sighed when Stiles was sitting beside Scott's door.

"Why didn't you leave?" She asked, sitting down opposite him on her wall. "You could have just left him here with me."

"I told you, I'd stay with you." Stiles told her, honestly.

Summer smiled, nodding once, "Well you can go if you want. I don't think he's going anywhere anytime soon."

Suddenly a snapping noise broke out and the two teenagers scrambled to their feet and through the closed door, to see a pair of broken handcuffs and a small pool on blood next to them. "Spoke too soon." Stiles sighed, his eyes shooting to the window that was wide open, the curtains blowing with the wind.

Stiles took off straight away, telling Summer to stay put in case Scott came back. She had sunk back down onto the ground and waited. For how long? She had no idea. She didn't even know what she was waiting for? Was she waiting for the wolf to come back and finish her or was she waiting for Scott, her brother, to come back and comfort her through everything.

She soon heard the click of the door downstairs and she jumped to her feet, shaking in terror. That was, until she saw Derek hauling her brother up the stairs. She sighed, taking Scott's other arm and helping Derek get him into his room.

"Please tell me that you didn't hurt anyone?" Summer pleaded, taking a seat on the bed next to her brother.

"He didn't hurt anyone." Derek answered for him, looking between the two twins.

"I can't do this, I can't be this and be with Allison." Scott mumbled, shoving his head into his hands. "I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" He asked, pulling his head back up to look at the beta.

"For someone who was bitten?" Derek started, his voice full of uncertainty, "I've heard of one... but I don't know if it's true."

"Well what is it?" Scott demanded, impatiently.

"You have to kill the one who bit you." Derek stated quietly. Just loud enough for both of the teenagers to hear him. Summer gulped. Like that was going to happen, the alpha, a giant monster that they had spend an entire night running away from at their own high school. Killing him? Was not on the agenda.

"Kill the one who bit you." Scott repeated slowly, "So I have to kill the alpha?"

Derek nodded, confirming Scott and Summer's suspicions. "If you help me find him. I'll help you kill him."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN... no. So there was a little more Sumiles, showing that they cared for each other and stuff, how they both grabbed onto each other. D'awww. There will be a little flash back of the Summott spat after Derek leaves. Just sayinggg.**

**Please leave a review, you guys are my only motivation! Thank you and goodnight! :D**


	9. Blind

**Hey guys, having a little bit of trouble writing right now - that's why I skipped a week, oops! Chapter ten is just a pain in the ass to write, it's a scene that I'm finding difficult to write, but you Sumiles fans will _love _it! Okay, leave a review please, my only inspiration.  
**

**THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL I WILL BE OFF FOR A GOOD FEW WEEKS. I WILL HAVE NO INTERNET ACCESS AS MY LAPTOP IS GETTING SENT TO THE PC SHOP AND I'M GOING ON HOLIDAY SOON AFTER THAT! LOOK OUT FOR CHAPTER TEN!**

* * *

**To my beautiful reviewers:**

**demi-wolf3T: **To be honest, I just think they were focusing on the positive side of Derek's statement, because the other option is just too damn depressing! x

**SilverAdvenger12: **Aw thank you! Your reviews always make me smile! x

**Classless1219: **A new reviewer! :o /shakes hand and offers plate of cookies. WELCOME! Thank you, I know Scott seems kinda selfish right now, but he and Summer are both dealing with a lot. It will get better! Also Summer and Stiles - you hit it on the nail! Stiles is still completely and utterly in love with Lydia and when he and Summer decide to date (it's not much of a spoiler I don't think, I just won't tell you when ;D ) he will still be in love with Lydia. I don't plan on it being Summer he was in love with the entire time, because love is harsh, it's never going to be easy - Summer's going to get her heart ripped out, to be blunt. I'm still in planning mode for the storyline, but I think that Stiles is starting to discover some feelings for Summer, and she'll soon reciprocate. Please, review what you think will happen, you intrigue me! x

* * *

**Wolf's Bane**

**Chapter nine - Blind  
**

_"This is great!" Scott chirped, turning the volume on his music system up as he pulled fresh clothes from his chest of drawers. "If I kill the alpha, then I can go back to normal, Summer! I can be around Allison!"_

_Summer glared at her brother, never moving from her position o the bed. "Of course." She spat, "It's always about precious Allison, isn't it?"_

_"What do you mean?" Scott frowned, turning to his sister. "Who else could it be about?"_

_"You're so blind, Scott!" Summer yelled, standing up. "You could have killed anyone tonight, you could have hurt me... or Stiles! But you don't care about that, do you? No, as long as you're with your darling Allison Argent, no one else matters."_

_"Sum, wait-"_

_"No, Scott!" Summer cried, storming over to the door, "I'm sick of hearing her name, okay? It's over, I'm done!"_

Summer wasn't done though. She had no idea how she managed to forgive her brother in a night, because now, she sat in the back of Derek's black car while Scott and Stiles were yelling commands to each other. They had a car fast on their tail. Helping Derek had been the worst thing Scott had ever decided to do.

"Faster?" Scott yelled over the sound of the loud engine.

"Much faster." Stiles called back, his body turned around as he glanced through the back window from the passenger's seat.

"Okay, Scott." Summer spoke up, infuriated by their slow speed. "I don't think you're grasping the whole idea of the car chase here."

"If I go faster, I'll kill us!" Scott told her quickly, keeping his eyes focused on the road.

"Well if you don't go faster they're going to kill us!" She shrieked, shoving her head between the gaps of the chairs, "Go _faster!_"

Scott succumbed to his sister and shoved his foot down on the pedal, literally flooring it as they sped down the highway. Stiles sighed in relief, informing the two that the car was no longer following them.

Stiles pressed the button on his walkie and his dad's voice blared out of it. _"__All units, suspect is on foot, heading into the iron work._"

The three exchanged a quick glance as Scott made a sharp turn, speeding off in the direction of the iron work where Derek was supposedly. And he was, getting shot at by something that was erupting in blue smoke.

"Get in!" Stiles yelled as he clambered into the back beside Summer.

Derek glanced at the car and back up at Chris Argent, who had now pulled out his gun, aiming at the beta. Derek sprinted over to the car, narrowly missing the shots that fell behind him, jumping into the front seat. Scott slammed his foot on the gas pedal and they shot off, Chris Argent shooting the car as it went.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott demanded, glancing hurriedly between the road and Derek.

"Damn it, I had him!" Derek yelled, cursing himself.

"Who, the alpha?" Stiles interjected, sticking his head between the two seats.

"Yes!" Derek yelled again, he was clearly angry, if that wasn't obvious by his tone already. "He was right in front of me and the fricking police showed up!"

"Woah, hey." Stiles defended his dad and his workmates, "They're just doing their jobs."

"Yeah." Derek agreed, his eyes landed on Scott. "Thanks to someone making the me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state."

Everyone's heads snapped to Scott, who seemed uncomfortable at the attention. "Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake, I get it."

"Alright!" Summer broke up the argument that was brewing, and shoved her face through the gap next to Stiles'. "How did you find him? I mean why was he was the school, who was he after?"

"The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out and she found two things." Derek started, pushing Stiles back so that he would quick breathing in his ear, "The first was a guy named Harris."

Stiles shoved his head back through the gap suddenly, knocking Summer's head into Scott's with an 'oof'. "Our Chemistry teacher?"

"Why him?" Scott pestered, rubbing his head with one hand and driving with the other.

"I don't know yet." Derek admitted, agitated.

"What was the second?" Summer interjected, worming her way back into view.

Derek leaned left to pull something out of his right pocket, unfolding a piece of paper. "Some kind of symbol." He told them, holding the paper up for all to see.

"Is that a horse!?" Summer exclaimed, pointing to the middle part.

Derek silenced her with a glare and turned to Scott who looked uneasy. "What? You know what this is?"

Scott groaned and nodded, "I've seen it on a necklace... Allison's necklace."

Recognition crossed Summer's face. "Oh yeah!" She chirped, grinning. "She always wears that necklace under her shirt, I only saw it when we got changed for gym." She then slowly turned to Scott. "I don't even want to know so don't tell me."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Ick."

**~KS~**

Summer hadn't gotten a good night's sleep that night. She had woken up at four, screaming her head off as she saw Scott barge into her room and slice her throat. It, of course, was a dream. It hadn't affected her physically, but it did affect her mentally. That's why, at seven o'clock, Summer was sitting at the kitchen table with several cups of coffee and apple lollipops. Scott had found her like that at half past, ushering her upstairs to get ready for school.

Scott stepped through the door and held it open for his sister and Stiles, murmuring a thank you, to the girl that opened it for him. "It's not going to be easy to get that necklace from her."

Stiles opened his mouth to suggest something when Summer cut across him. "Just ask her for it, like; _'Oh hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if it has anything to do with our Chemistry teacher or a halved dead werewolf chick that would lead us to the giant furry animal - nicknamed as the alpha - that was chasing us around the school on Tuesday?' _Or you know, something like that."

Stiles and Scott had both stopped in the corridor, sending her death glares. "Not helping." Stiles told her quickly, as they continued down the hall, "Look ask if you can borrow it or something."

"What if she only takes it off in the shower?" Scott murmured, quietly, both Stiles and Summer rolling their eyes.

"Then sneak in or something." Summer told him grumpily, "Not the shower, no. I didn't mean that- Stiles stop laughing at me! Sneak into her room _while _she's in the shower and get out before she does."

"Ease back into it." Stiles suggested, "Get back on her good side, remind her of the good times, and then you ask for the necklace..." There was a pause as Scott stared off into space. Stiles suddenly whacked his friend across the shoulder. "You're thinking of her in the shower aren't you?"

"Yeah." Scott sighed, causing Summer to slap him up the head with disgust.

"Stay focused." Summer hissed, folding her arms. "Think of it like this; get the necklace, get the alpha, get the cure, get Allison. Then you can actually be _in _the shower with her okay?" Summer grimaced, "As much as I don't want to think of that."

Stiles nodded, breaking away from the twins as he headed for his locker.

Scott thought it over, eventually agreeing to the plan. "Get the necklace." He stated simply, dragging an exhausted Summer toward their homeroom.

"How the holy hell did he find out?" Summer demanded as she, Stiles and Scott quickly rushed down the corridor after the bell. "How the hell did Jackson find out about... what you are, Scott!"

"I have no idea!" Scott told them, he was panicking, and the last time he panicked, he had to rush out of a test being watched over by Mr Harris. The spawn of pure evil.

"Did he say it out loud? The word?" Stiles asked, gesturing with his hands once again.

"What word?"

"Fucking fairy." Summer mocked, her eyes narrowing at how naive her brother was. "Werewolf, Scott! Did he say, _'I know you're a werewolf'_? Or anything like that that involved the word werewolf?"

"No but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott complained, he had also told them both that Jackson was threatening to tell Allison everything. And that might just ruin the mission, _Rescue Scott from werewolfitude-for-the-rest-of-his-life syndrome._

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems." Stiles started, his voice slightly hopeful. "It's not like he has any proof, right? And anyways, if he was going to tell someone, who would believe him?"

Summer stopped the boy with a furious glare before blurting out, "Uh? I don't know, Stiles. Maybe Allison's father?!"

"Okay, it's bad."

"I need a cure!" Scott announced, clapping Stiles on the shoulder. "Right now."

"Sure, let me magic one up with my fucking wand!" Summer cursed. She didn't usually swear that often, but right now, in the panic of the moment, she felt that it only seemed right to be so sarcastic and angry.

"Not helping, Summer." Stiles scolded her quickly, "Does he know about Allison's father?"

"I don't know." Scott mumbled, slapping his hand against his leg.

"Okay, where's Derek?" Summer asked, running a hand through her hair. Desperate times, desperate measures. Even if that was a psychotic - not murderous at all - beta werewolf that just so happened to hate both her and Stiles... maybe not Scott so much.

Scott simply shrugged, "Hiding like we told him to... why?"

"I have a plan that could involve him." Stiles explained, "It'll take a little time and finesse, though."

"You have your game tonight." Summer broke in. "It's the quarter-finals, and it's your first game, Stiles! You can't miss it."

"I know, I know." Stiles sighed, "Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class." Scott told him.

"Get the necklace!" Stiles said, as if it were that simple to walk up to someone - who you still love - and rip a necklace from their neck... points for effort, right?

"Good luck."

By the time that lunch had made it's appearance, Summer practically sprinted out of her art classroom and to the cafeteria, where both Stiles and Scott were still waiting. She snatched her salad pot and water from Stiles' tray and dug in straight away.

"Did you get it, please tell me you got it?"

"He didn't get it." Stiles told her, shoving a forkful of mashed potato into his mouth. "She told him not to talk to her at all."

"So we're not getting the necklace?"

"No." Stiles concluded, biting into his chicken rather harshly. "Did you find anything else out?"

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic." Scott scowled at his plate, and soon enough Summer, when she whacked him across the head, claiming that she wasn't. "You're extra psychotic." Scott told her simply.

"Okay." Stiles broke in before either twin could kill the other. "I thought of a plan B in case anything like this happened. Summer's close friends with Allison right? She can steal it, and then give it back like she left it at your house or something."

"Two problems there." Summer started, placing her water bottle back down. "One, I effectively told Allison to fuck off. Scott don't look at me like that. And two, she has never even been to our house."

"Well make up with her and stay that she must have dropped it or something." Stiles shrugged, shoving the rest of the piece of chicken in his mouth. "I don't care, but one of you are going to steal it. I'd rather not fear for my life every full moon."

Summer rolled her eyes at Stiles' slightly-not dramatics. "Fine, I'll do it, but if I get caught then I'm blaming Scott."

Stiles nodded in approval while Scott scowled and harshly took a bite of his bread. "Can't we get to Harris?"

"My dad put him on a 24 hour protective detail, okay." Stiles scored that one out, speaking with his mouth full. "The necklace is all we got."

The two boys looked at Summer pleadingly. She sighed, "I already said I'll do it, so quit with the guilt glares."

"He's watching us." Scott told the group after a long pause, gesturing to Jackson who pointedly took a long bite out of an apple, causing Scott to wince.

A voice suddenly filled Summer's head, she snapped up to look at Scott who was taking in what Jackson was saying. She started to feel a headache coming on, like the one in the parking lot of the movie store. She couldn't scream, she couldn't, not in front of this many people. She just folded her arms on the table and shoved her head into them, biting her lip as she listened to Jackson's gloating voice.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, looking between both twins.

"Jackson's talking to me, he knows I can hear him." Scott explained quickly, his worried gaze on his sister. "What's wrong, Summer?"

"My head." She whimpered, her tears pattering onto the table. "It hurts, Scott, I can hear him. It hurts so bad, you need to stop thinking of him, stop thinking about what he's saying, please."

Scott suddenly turned to Stiles. "Talk to me, pretend like it's normal. Like nothing's happening,' Summer yelped as Jackson kept talking, Scott trying desperately not to think of what Jackson was saying. "Say something, talk to me!"

"I can't think of anything, my mind's a complete blank!"

"_Your_ mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?"

"Not under this kind of pressure! FYI he's not even sitting with them anymore."

"_Looking for me McCall?_" Jackson taunted, "_I'm right here. So what else can you do, huh? Can you see better, are you stronger, more powerful. Now, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at Lacrosse, which means you're actually a cheater. Aren't you. Can you even play Lacrosse?_"

"Yes." Scott spoke aloud, as if Jackson could hear him.

"_I bet my new co-captain's going to score a bunch of shots tonight. And while you're pretending that you're not a liar or a cheater, I'm going to ruin your life if you don't get me what I want. And you know who I'll start with? Her. I'm going to destroy any chance you'll have left with her. And when I'm done with that, I'll get her all alone. I'll get my hands over that tight little body, maybe Summer's too, who knows._"

"Scott come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you." Stiles interjected, trying to pull Scott away from what he was thinking. Summer now had her hands balled up into her hair, pulling at the strands as she grit her teeth to try and keep from screaming. "Look are what you're doing to her!"

"He's talking about her." Scott snarled, "Her and Allison."

"_I'm going to do everything you never got the chance to do. Start with Allison, end with Summer. Maybe even in your house. She's gonna beg for more. I bet she even likes to get loud. Hell, maybe she's even a screamer. Imagine that, Scott. Your sister, screaming through your own house. Screaming my name._"

Scott was shaking, and after hearing those last words, he jerked his hand up, snapping the tray in half, attracting the attention of the whole room. Scott finally set his eyes on Jackson who was standing in the corner by the door, smirking back at him. He then took another, quicker bite this time, out of his apple, chewing it loudly as the juices sloshed around in his mouth.

Summer let out the breath that she was holding and pulled her head up, revealing her tear-stained and mascara covered cheeks. She sniffled, pulling herself up from the table, grabbing her bag and setting off toward the bathroom.

**~KS~**

"Allison!" Summer cried, rushing up to the girl that was heading toward the swimming pools. "Wait up!"

Allison stopped, she looked nervous. "Uh, hey... Summer. Whats up?"

Summer closed the space between them and threw her arms around her neck. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I was being biased, I mean he's my brother, I couldn't give you any advice because he's my other half. I'm sorry."

Allison hugged the girl back and smiled into her hair, "It's okay. To be honest, I just missed you."

"I've missed you too." She sighed, pulling away from her friend. "But listen... I have to tell you something, and you have to believe me."

"Okay." Allison nodded, "I promise, I'll believe you."

Summer bit her lip and let out another sigh, "Lydia kissed Scott. Before Lacrosse practice, you know, he was distracted and was trying to impress everyone. So he kinda got over-excited and attacked Danny... but I just thought you'd like to know what your best friend was up to after she told you that Scott wasn't good enough."

Allison was silent. She nodded once, "I believe you, Summer. I'm just going to see Jackson now, and I don't know how to keep this from him..."

"Don't tell him." Summer shook her head quickly. If Lydia and Jackson broke up, he and Allison would be one step closer to each other. "I mean, she probably feels bad about it and wants to forget it. Their relationship shouldn't end because of a mistake..."

"Lydia?" Allison scoffed, "Feel bad about something? Yeah right."

"...Okay yeah that's a long shot." Summer laughed, as they both started continuing down the corridor. "Hey, listen. You're going to the swimming pools right?"

"Yeah."

"Can I watch?" Summer grinned sheepishly, "I'm afraid of swimming but I love watching it."

"Sure, you can look after my bag for me." Allison nodded, handing the girl her bag. "Can I ask why you're so afraid of swimming?"

"I can't have baths either." Summer admitted, "When I was younger, I fell asleep in the bath and almost drowned. My dad had to bust down the door for my mom to get me... neither of the boys really wanted to see me in that state."

"Oh no." Allison let a laugh escape her lips at the thought of an awkward Scott seeing his unconscious sister in the bath. "How old were you?"

"Six." Summer cleared her throat. "Just before our dad left..."

The walk to the swimming pools was silent from then on. Allison felt awkward, she didn't know how to comfort her friend since her father hadn't abandoned her. She never had to deal with anything like that. Summer was silently cheering, happy that she could look inside Allison's bag, all she needed was an excuse in case she was caught.

"Have you got a hairbrush?" Summer blurted out suddenly, turning to face the girl.

Allison quirked an eyebrow but nodded, "Yeah, it's in my bag." She told her, reaching for it, "I'll just get my clothes out."

Summer let the girl take her swimsuit and watched as she met up with Jackson before heading off to the changing rooms. Summer sat down on the bleachers, setting the bag down in front of her and getting to work. She raked through every nook and cranny in the damn bag but couldn't find the necklace. Even when Allison dropped her clothes beside the girl before jumping into the pool, there was still no necklace.

_'No luck.' _Summer texted Stiles, running a hand through her tuggy hair. That's when she pulled the brush out, she may as well use what she was asking for... then she wasn't exactly being untruthful.

_'Go to her house after school, look there.' _Was Stiles reply. Summer sent a grumpy reply but agreed all the same, continuing to brush her hair as she waited for Allison to finish.

After Allison had picked up her things and ran off to get changed, Summer waited for her, tapping her finger against her leg impatiently until the sickly couple came back out. Jackson was totally flirting with Allison who was laughing. Allison rushed over to hug Summer.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Wait, Allison." Summer stopped the girl who made to keep moving. "I was wondering if I could come to yours... Both Scott and my mom are working and I hate being in the house alone. I would usually go to Stiles' or Lydia's... but-"

"It's okay." Allison let out a laugh and nodded, "You can come, it's fine. You don't need to explain yourself."

**~KS~**

Summer laughed as she sprinted a head of Allison, throwing a grin over her shoulder as she jumped over a log. Allison was huffing behind her, trying to keep up with the girl that had ran since she was twelve. Summer had borrowed some of Allison's running clothes, not feeling in the mood to run in jeans.

"Allison?" Summer glanced behind her to see no one to be found. She frowned, back tracking a few steps to see Allison standing by the old Hale house. "Allison!" She yelled, hurrying over to the house just as Allison stepped inside. "Damn it."

"Allison what the hell are we doing here?" Summer demanded as the girl kept walking further and further into the house.

"Shh." Allison silenced her, turning in a full circle to get a look at the house, before turning left into what could have been the living room.

Allison kept walking, glancing up at the ceiling with a hole in it. She looked at the ground, bending down to wipe away some dirt that was on the floor to reveal four claw marks. She traced them with her fingers lightly before looking up. Summer turned around to see a figure standing there. Both girls letting out a shriek.

"Damn you have some lungs on you!" Kate Argent exclaimed, wincing away from the high-pitched wail.

"Did you follow us here?" Allison asked, a frown following across her face.

"Well you can't blame me for being concerned about my favourite niece, can you?" Kate countered, Summer just realizing that there was some sort of accent there. "What are you looking for?"

"I don't know." Allison admitted with a sigh. "Something. Anything."

"You mean answers? The lingering questions like-"

"Why he would wanna kill us." Allison finished, sifting her glance from Summer to her aunt.

Summer felt extremely awkward. She knew that Allison's aunt and her father were both hunters. They both seemed nice enough to her, but her brother was a werewolf, and every day they were getting closer and closer to figuring that out. It was only a matter of time.

"I mean come on, look at this place." Kate mocked, gesturing to the ceiling as she spoke. "Could you imagine if your father and I were trapped in something like this? That would do some pretty interesting things to your head, don't you think?"

"It wouldn't turn me into a psychotic killer." Allison retorted.

"You don't have to be psychotic to be a killer." Kate said harshly, before her face softened up. "You just... need a reason. Am I right, Summer?"

Summer froze like a rabbit in headlights when she was brought up. She cleared her throat and nodded, "Uh, yeah. I guess. I mean, if your family burned alive inside a house that they couldn't escape then... maybe you'd just lose your mind."

"How do you know they couldn't escape?" Kate persisted.

Summer furrowed her eyebrows, thinking that was obvious. "If they had escaped then don't you think they'd be alive right now?"

Kate nodded, turning her glance from Summer, and back to Allison. She climbed up the few steps and over to her niece. "What do you want, Allison?"

"I want to not be scared!" Allison exclaimed, standing up from her spot on the ground. "That night, in the school. I felt utterly weak. Like I needed somebody to come in and rescue me. I hate that feeling. I want to feel stronger than that. I want to feel powerful."

"Allison, if you can give me just a little bit of time." Kate spiraled around the teenager, "Be just a little patient. I think I can give you exactly what you want."

Summer gulped as Kate passed by her and out of the house. Looks like Allison was a hunter in training.

The two had abandoned running and simply walked back to the house, in silence. Allison kept opening her mouth to say something, as if to defend herself, but she didn't. She closed her mouth and kept her gaze on the trail ahead of her. Once they had reached the house, Allison burst in first, ready to grab some water from the kitchen.

When her father's voice stopped her. "I mean, you get that I'm just thinking of my daughter's safety, right?"

"Well then believe me if I said that I think about it too." A familiar voice spoke. Scott. "That it's all that I think about. When we were in the school, the other night. Every choice that I made, every thing I did, every single thing was to make sure that she was safe."

"I think you should go." Chris Argent told him, standing from his position on the couch. "Don't want to be late for your game."

Allison shared a look with Summer who looked sad, waiting for her brother to leave until she hurried up the stairs into Allison's room. Said girl, soon followed after her, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Summer, wait."

"No, Allison." Summer sighed, pulling her bag over her shoulder and taking her phone from the bed, checking it.

_'Got the necklace, sent a picture to Stiles.' - Scott_

"Summer, please."

"No." Summer turned around quickly to see the girl. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Allison asked, wincing at the harshness in Summer's voice.

"All I hear is about you!" Summer exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "Allison this, Allison that, Oh I can't wait to see Allison. Everything I did was for her. For you, Allison. Not once has he mentioned my safety! He would have left without saying goodbye to me if I hadn't approached him. When I'm in the crowd at games, he only looks to you. I am his _twin_ sister, Allison. And he doesn't even care."

"Summer, please just wait-"

"I can't." Summer shook her head and passed the girl on her way to the door. "I can't listen to it anymore. He's broken, he doesn't talk to me or my mom about anything. He mopes, and talks about you. It's like a record, playing the same thing over and over again."

Allison closed her eyes as she heard the door slam behind her.

"Summer?" Chris Argent called, as he saw the girl thundering down the stairs. "What's the matter, are you and Allison arguing?"

Summer looked over her shoulder at the man, wiping away a stray tear that fell down her cheek. "Neither of you get how much he is willing to risk for her. He picks her over me, sir, he picks your daughter over his own blood. I'd say she's pretty lucky."

Chris Argent watched as the girl left, a million thoughts whizzing through his mind.

* * *

**Oaft, drama! I needed Summer to rant at Allison because she was being stuck up about the whole night school thing. I mean he tried to save you darling. **

**Anyways, I should be studying for my english exam in two days, but you know, I can't be bothered.**


	10. Chocolate chip

**Okay so the date I am writing this is 28.04.14** **and you guys probably won't get it for about a month - sorry, one a week booboos. Just thought you'd like to know how ahead I am :) , or lack of...  
**

**OKAY IT'S NOW 24.05.14 AND I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN HALF OF THIS CHAPTER DONE. SCREW YOU EXAMS!**

**I'm sorry my children!**

* * *

**To my beautiful reviewers:**

**Readingbeyondyourvocab: **Yeah, I would be getting royally pissed off (excuse my non-french) I mean, he pays more attention to Allison than his own blood. This story really is about their relationship developing too! Thanks for your review, keep it up please! x

**Classless1219: **I can tell you right now, that Stiles will NOT use Summer to get to Lydia. He's going to hurt her, that's obvious, but it would be to OOC for Stiles to steep that low. Yeah, I thought I should bring in the twin moment, if I was in Scott's shoes, talking about my twin sister would really get my blood pumping! Thank you for reviewing! Please continue. x

* * *

**Co-Captain**

**Chapter ten - Chocolate chip **

Summer didn't feel like commenting about the game. It was the normal win, except Scott didn't score a single shot. Every time he got the ball, he passed it straight to Danny. Summer had been smiling so wide that her cheeks hurt by the end of the game. Two out of her three favourite guys in the world, were getting along nicely.

"Danny, Danny, Danny!" Summer cheered, doing the dance to the conga as she followed the boy to his car. "Danny, Danny, Danny!"

Danny let out a chuckle and opened the passenger door for the girl. "You have everything, right?"

"Of course, Dan Dan. I even told my mom this time." Summer bowed, climbing into the passengers seat and buckling her belt up as Danny closed the door and got into his own side of the car.

"Doesn't she hate that you're spending the night at a guys house?" Danny pondered, starting the engine of his truck up. "I mean, my parents would love me to stay at a girl's house, you know. But if it was a guy then it's a whole other story."

"Dude." Summer laughed, changing the channel on the radio. "My mom's met you a million times and she knows that you're gay. Chill out. It's like Stiles' place. My mom doesn't worry when I stay there because we've been friends since I can remember."

"So you see nothing between you two?" Danny inquired, glancing over at the girl quickly before turning his eyes back to the road. "I mean, you've been hanging out with those two more and you always hold hands, cling to each other like monkeys. Seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if you two had a thing."

Summer scoffed, tying her hair up with a bobble from her wrist. "Oh hell no. Stiles and I have been friends for so long, he's practically a brother to me. I mean, a totally different brother to Scott, obviously but-"

"Ah ah!" Danny waggled a finger in her direction. "If you _truly _saw him as a brother, it would feel exactly the same as your relationship with Scott. You two are bonded by blood, whereas you and Stiles are together with nothing but years of friendship."

"I still don't see it."

"It's how every good high school romance goes, babe." Danny chuckled, taking a sharp left onto the main road. "I mean come on, seriously. They start off as friends that have been through everything together. He knows things about her that she can't remember telling him, she has the best ringtone for him when no one else has a customized tone."

"..."

"You have a customized ringtone for him don't you?"

"Maybe."

"See, Summer!" Danny cheered, "I know these things, and let me guess. He knows things that you can't remember telling him?" Summer nodded to confirm his suspicions, "Oh my god, I see a romance coming on. Can I be your wedding planner?"

Summer let out a laugh and shook her head, "Oh hell no. Bitch, you'd be my maid of honor."

"Aw I love you." Danny grinned, turning the volume on the radio up. "Oh this is our song."

"This is your song."

"Oh no, you love it."

"I only like it because of White Chicks."

"Speaking of which, we need to stop off by the movie store... I'll go in though." Danny babbled, remembering the last time that Summer had went to the movie rental place. "Or you know, we can just watch the same movies that we always do and-"

"Recite the conversations!" Summer chirped, hoping desperately to avoid any movie rental place for the rest of her - hopefully long - life. "Aw damn, I love our Dummer moments."

"You gave us a ship name? And it's Dummer?"

"Well it was between Dummer and Sanny." Summer told him, reclining her chair a little. "Dummer makes us sound like we're from 'Dumb and Dumber.'"

"God, I love that movie." Danny groaned in appreciation. "That is a movie that we are watching tonight. Luckily enough, I just so happen to have it on DVD. But we can't watch it until Sara goes to sleep, I want feel like contaminating my baby sister's mind."

"Aw!" Summer cheered, "I love Sara, she's so cute and adorable! Can we please play with her before we watch movies? Please, please!"

"Summer." Danny started, his voice humorous. "It's 9pm, she's not going to sleep until half past."

"Dude, she's four, why the late bedtime?"

"Because then she sleeps the whole night without screaming her head off."

Summer paused, a sad pout on her face. "Why was she screaming?"

"She keeps saying something about red eyes and a monster. It's really freaking my parents out and they haven't had a good nights sleep in about a week. It's not healthy." Danny told the girl who was now staring out of the window, reliving the moment when the alpha jumped out of the window.

She flinched, bringing herself back into the car. "Yeah, I'll bet."

Danny pulled the car into his driveway and the two piled out of the car, shutting their doors behind them. Danny locked the car and they both walked into the house, Summer bracing herself for a tiny person attached to her leg.

"Hi Sara." Summer smiled down at the girl clinging to her right leg. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good!" The girl squealed, running back into the kitchen, "Come on, come on! Mom made cookies!"

Danny looked at his friend with an amused expression as her face lit up at the sound of the sugary snacks. He followed behind the two girls, sighing as he went, as they both charged into the kitchen. When Danny had turned the corner, he saw Summer shoving cookies into her mouth, Sara doing the same - although she couldn't fit quite as many cookies inside her tiny mouth.

"Danny!" Sara cried, swallowing the mouthful, "Danny, look. I can shove my fist in my mouth."

Danny then had to endure watching his baby sister shove her fist into her mouth that still had traces of biscuit and chocolate chips lacing it. He grimaced for a moment but shook his head, chuckling all the same as he ruffled his sister's hair. "That's great, Sara. Why don't you get your new dolls and bring them down so that Summer can see them?"

"Okay!" Sara jumped from her chair and darted up the stairs, yelling behind her; "Just wait, Summer! You'll love them!"

Summer shook her head in amusement, her eyes falling on the backdoor just as Danny's mom popped through. "Hello, Mrs Māhealani!"

Danny's mother smiled and set her laundry basket down, walking over to embrace the girl. "Summer. It's so good to see you." The woman exclaimed happily, "We were beginning to think that you and Danny had a falling out, you hadn't been over in a while."

"Oh no!" Summer shook her head quickly. "Danny and I have never fallen out, and I hope we never will."

Just as the woman was about to reply, the mortal kombat theme tune started blaring from Summer's pocket. She froze, turning to see Danny who was supporting a smug smile, knowing that wasn't her _usual _ringtone.

Summer apologized quickly, taking the phone from her pocket and pressing it to her ear. "Stiles, what is it?" She mumbled, flipping Danny off when his mother's back was turned after catching his meaningful eyebrow raise.

"Have you spoken to Scott lately?" Stiles asked, frantically.

"No, I didn't even speak to him at the game." Summer furrowed her eyebrows, "Why? What's happened?"

"Derek's Uncle."

"What?"

"He's the alpha." Stiles mumbled, impatiently. "And he may have also taken your mom out on a date."

"He _what?_" Summer spluttered, "How- how could Scott have let that happen?"

"I may have also gotten my dad drunk so that he would tell me what he found out about the case." Stiles gushed, the sound of car keys jingling in the background. "The alpha only killed people that were involved with the Hale house fire."

"Wait, so what about my mom?"

"I'm driving to where Scott told me to go." Stiles told her, slamming his house door behind him as he hurried to his jeep. "I'm going to have to do something that will... I don't know... stop him?"

"I'm coming with you." Summer announced, "I'm at Danny's, I'll send you a picture of my location."

"You sound so serious."

"Stiles, not the time." Summer told him, hanging up the phone and screen-shotting her whereabouts, sending it straight to Stiles. "I'm sorry, Danny I have to go."

"It's okay." Danny told the girl honestly, picking an apple from the fruit bowl. "From the sounds of it, your family needs you. Go, you can call me later or come back. But I do want to hear from you though, if it's midnight and I haven't heard, I'm calling in a search party."

Summer grinned and nodded, "I'll come back, don't worry." She decided to leave her bag in the kitchen, dashing outside to wait for Stiles and his trusty blue jeep.

**~KS~**

"Wait, wasn't Derek's uncle... like, paralyzed or whatever, from the fire... last time I checked?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded, affirming the girl's question. "I don't know what happened, it was really creepy. I'm just upset that I missed my first game."

"Oh come on, _Biles_." Summer grinned, watching as Stiles almost flinched at the name. "Dude, you were so happy about being called Bilinski, what happened?"

"That was before I missed the game." Stiles muttered. "Oh look there, they are." He pointed to the familiar car that was pulled over at the side of the road.

Summer thought quickly, "Drive!"

"What?"

"Drive into them!"

"Are you crazy!"

"Stiles do it!"

_**CRASH!**_

"Dude, not that hard!" Summer scolded, rubbing her neck as they scrambled out of the car to meet her mother and her _date._

"Are you kidding me?!" Melissa demanded, striding over to the two teenagers. "Stiles? Summer? What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh my gosh, mom!" Summer cried out in mock ignorance. "What a coincidence! I mean... you guys just came out of nowhere."

"Came out of nowhere?!" She repeated, her anger level rising as she continued to speak. "We were parked on the side of the road, Summer!"

"I'm sure that's breaking a law somewhere!" Summer countered, shrugging her shoulders. "Really mom, take some responsibility. I mean, you were right there in the middle of the road... could have killed Stiles and I."

Melissa's eyes narrowed at her daughter. "You are on thin ice, young lady!"

"We should uh... call the cops!" Stiles cut in, gaining the glare gaze from Melissa. "Fill out one of those accident report type things."

"I don't think that's necessary." Peter stated, coming to stand next to his _date_, while Summer was searching around frantically, looking for any signs that Scott would be around... he must be around.

"Are you sure?" Stiles pushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know, I'm feeling a little whiplash."

"Whiplash?!" Melissa spluttered furiously, "You hit us! Really, Summer. I expected better than this from you. I don't know what's gotten into you lately, you and Scott are being so distant, so unlike yourselves, and now you try to ruin my date?" She broke off, sighing. "Is it something to do with your father, Summer?"

Summer's eyes widened at the topic. Did she miss her father? Of course she did. She hated being the girl that didn't have a daddy to take her to the park, call her his little girl... Who would give her away at her wedding? Not Peter anyways. "Yes." She muttered quietly, feeling Stiles' gaze on her.

"Summer, I don't know what you want me to do!" Melissa cried out, defeated. "Your father and I... just didn't work out, and I know that's unfair for both you and Scott, but I can't stop living my life because of him. You just need to get over it."

Summer narrowed her eyes and nodded curtly, "Take me home, Stiles." She demanded, storming away from her mother.

Melissa sighed, watching as her daughter clambered back into the blue and black jeep, refusing to look out of the window. She wasn't sure what she could do. Summer missed her father, but Melissa hadn't told Rafael to get out of their lives. The woman shook her head and cleared her mind, turning around to continue her date as if she hadn't just been hit by a jeep... and a blow to the heart.

**~KS~**

Summer barged through the front door, chucking her house keys into the bowl by the door, running her hands through her hair. She had been so angry, so utterly furious with her mother that she had actually let Peter take her away. Now because she was so stubborn, her mother would have to endure the same fate as Scott... and Summer would be alone, once more.

"Hey, Summer." Stiles broke the girl from her thoughts, leaning down to get to her level and grasping her shoulders gently. "Are you alright?"

"I want cookies." She stated, breaking out of his grasp and heading for the kitchen.

Stiles followed behind like a lost puppy, standing in the doorway as she gathered up all the necessary ingredients, utensils and the recipe book. Reaching up for a mixing bowl, Summer went up on her tiptoes, flailing for the bowl that was just out of reach. Stiles stepped forward, taking the bowl down effortlessly and handing it to the girl who was now staring up at him. He hadn't realized how close together they were... in fact he almost had her pinned against the counter.

Stiles cleared his throat and stepped away the second that Summer took the bowl. Both acted like it never happened and Summer shut the cupboard door, carrying on the cookie making process while Stiles watched.

"Summer..."

"Don't." She dropped the wooden spoon harshly, her hands coming up to her temples. "Don't ask me how I'm doing."

"Don't tell me that you're fine." Stiles countered, knowing the girl well enough that she wouldn't admit her vulnerability... although he would never see it as that. "I know you, Sum. You don't tell people things. You keep your little secrets inside, and that's okay, but... one day you're going to break. I don't want to see that happen."

Summer looked back at the boy over her shoulder. "I just miss him you know..." She sighed, running a hand through her tousled locks. "I never knew him, I never got to do the father/daughter things that they did!"

A single tear trickled down her cheek and Stiles stepped forward to her, wiping it away with his thumb. He knew how she was feeling, almost. He had to deal with the loss of his mother, her death took her away from him, along with all of the other possibilities. But Summer's dad? He just left, there was no illness, no bedridden disease... he had just left his children behind.

Then they were there. Just looking up into each others eyes. Time stopped, everything was spinning. Summer was just looking up into his chocolate eyes, and she didn't know what this feeling in her stomach was. She didn't realize, he didn't realize. That they were both moving in.

She could see the light golden specks in his brown eyes, the light freckles that coated his nose, the tiny moles that sat on his cheek. She could feel the heat of his breath and smell the sweet scent that suggested he was eating candy before he had rammed his jeep into her mother's car. Closer, and closer, their faces slowly inched toward each other. Just as their lips were about to touch, the front door slammed shut.

Stiles and Summer leaped away from each other as if they had gotten an electric shock, the ghost of their kiss still etched in their minds - wondering what would have happened if they had kissed. Summer had felt the bolts of electricity between their lips, sparking as if excited for their lips to touch. But they didn't.

"Oh, hey!" Stiles jumped to greet his friend, his voice a tone of which would suggest guiltiness. "We were just... making cookies! We're making cookies, cookies are being a-made!"

Scott looked at his friend curiously, "Uh, okay? What kind of cookies?"

"What kind of-" Stiles spluttered.

"Chocolate chip."

Both boys looked over to Summer who had been silence since Scott's arrival.

"They're chocolate chip cookies." Summer told him, picking her wooden spoon up again and mixing the ingredients in the bowl. "Can you get me the butter, Stiles?"

**~KS~**

Summer wasn't very sure what had happened with her and Stiles, they couldn't have almost kissed, could they? Stiles was her brother's best friend, _her _best friend! They'd known each other since childhood, anything other than friendship would just be wrong... wouldn't it? Wasn't Stiles in love with Lydia? Like full out, obsession in love with Lydia - Summer's best friend. Her best friend that she wasn't getting on too well with lately.

Scott had quickly filled both Summer and Stiles on his night out. First having to deal with Peter, ick, and then having to run half-way across town to save Jackson's ass after he was being a complete and utter moron - he didn't leave out his dramatic entrance from the top of the stairs. He had gotten shot, something that didn't surprise Summer anymore, and Deaton had been the one to tend to his wounds.

Summer knew there was something off about the veterinarian - say that ten times fast - but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. He knew of the supernatural, he didn't turn out to be the alpha - although he made it pretty clear that he could have been. Summer wondered if he could know what was going on in her head. The overwhelming emotions, the voices, she wasn't sure how she could tap into people's thoughts either...

_"Are you awake, Summer?" _

Summer hissed, it was something pushing themselves into her brain without her consent. Mind-rape, anyone? She didn't understand why it hurt so much, as if someone was whacking her over the head with a hammer.

_"Summer... Don't you just hate your brother, Summer?"_

Summer grit her teeth together, refusing to let a scream out.

_"Or what about your father? He left you, don't you hate him too? Hmm, Summer?"_

One, two, three. Summer was counting, trying to overcome the urge to give in to the pain. One, two, three. One, two, three.

_"Is this painful, Summer? Can you feel all of my emotions as I talk to you? Aren't you the slightest bit curious as to why I'm inside your head? You're not the only one who can break into another person's mind, Summer. Don't you want to cry out? Go on, let it go... let me in..."_

Summer screwed her eyes up tightly. If she screamed, she would be vulnerable, dropping her barriers that kept everything safe. She can still push him away, she could be free of his grasp. One, two, three. One, two, three.

_"Come on, Summer. Let me in."_

One, two, three. Once, twice, thrice. One, two, three.

_"LET ME IN!"_

Summer's eyes flashed open and they grew wide. Her mouth fell agape until her jaw was stretching her chin. Bolting upright at a speed that was not natural, Summer found herself on her hands and knees, her head angled up toward the ceiling. She drew in a quick breath and screamed. Her screams echoed through the house, through the street, shaking the perfume bottles on her dresser.

Scott heard his sister and leaped out of bed. He hurried toward his door and threw it open, doing the same to hers. Summer wasn't on the bed anymore, she lay on the ground with her eye's closed and her mouth snapped shut. Scott bent down to see his sister.

Summer shot up, her eyes still closed tightly shut. She ignored her brother's shouting.

She had let him in, he had free access to her mind.

Summer's eyes snapped open, and her irises glowed a bright shining golden yellow.

* * *

**Before you ask, NO, SUMMER IS NOT A WEREWOLF! It will be explained in the next chapter.  
**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTISH CHAPTER, THIS EPISODE WAS VERY DIFFICULT TO WRITE!**


	11. Updates - Message!

**Hiya guys...**

**Going to get straight to the point because my laptop is lagging so hard today! Okay, so. No updates this week, next week or the following week. **

**The reason for this week is because my friend is moving countries very soon, and as much as I love you guys, he is my first priority right now. I haven't had any time to write chapter eleven because I've been spending as much time as possible with him.**

**The reason for next week is because I will be in Corfu, or somewhere around Italy. I'm going on a cruise, wooppppp a week before Scotland schools go off for the summer! So I get the WHOLE of the Summer holidays too ;)**

**The last week is mainly due to the fact that I will have no time what-so-ever to write a chapter, I have tons of stuff to do when I come back from my holidays, and I will need a few days to a week to be able to write a decent length chapter. Even then it may only be about 2-3k words... **

**I do apologize, and I hope you guys did read this, otherwise you would be disappointed. Love you all! x**


End file.
